Erase una vez una china y un sádico
by scaar15
Summary: Kagura es transferida al Instituto Yorozuya, donde conoce al sádico de Sougo, quien vive en el mismo edificio que ella. Sougo tratara de conquistarla, pero no cuenta con que ella tenga un hermano celoso llamado Kamui. A mitad del fic Kamui recibe una carta de su padre que dará vuelta toda la situación inicial, y comienza una guerra entre el clan Yato y el Harusame.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Ser estudiante de intercambio es peor que repetir el año.

Okita Sougo POV

Nunca he sido amable, ni demostrado afecto de cariño a alguien, excepto a mi hermana ya fallecida. En el instituto tengo "amigos", pero no son importantes para mí, y creo que ellos ya lo saben… Ella… Mi hermana fue la que me crio, y desde que murió… No quise encariñarme con nadie más. Porque si llegara a perder a alguien más yo… No sabría qué hacer.

Era otro día en la ciudad de Edo, y era tan ruidosa como siempre aun siendo las 7:30 am. Sougo iba solo caminando con su uniforme y su maletín, junto a sus compañeros de clase Yamazaki y Takasugi. Ellos tres eran las "brabucones" del colegio, pero Yamazaki no participaba mucho, no era tan malo. Sougo era un término medio, y Takasugi definitivamente era malvado, ya de sangre.

-Hace un mes que empezaron las clases y ya quiero que terminen.- Yamazaki estiro los brazos y bostezo.-

-Yo también, pero bueno, divirtámonos golpeando a idiotas.- Takasugi golpeo su mano derecha, con su puño izquierdo.-

-Pero si es lo que hacemos todos los años… Ya me aburre un poco.- Susurro algo timido.-

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo? – Takasugi lo miro en forma desafiante.-

-Nada, nada.- Puso sus manos delante de el por si llegaba a recibir un golpe de Takasugi.-

Sougo solo los ignoraba, a pesar de estar en medio de aquellos dos, iba con sus audífonos puestos mientras mandaba mensajes con su celular.

-Ehh, estas mensajeandote con chicas otra vez, no es justo. –Dijo Yamazaki mientras husmeaba.-

-No es mi culpa que las chicas me molesten a cada rato.- Contesto Sougo sin dejar de mandar mensajes.-

-Quisiera que me molestaran así. – Yamazaki coloco sus manos en su nuca.-

Ya habían llegado a la escuela, y como siempre antes de entrar al aula, se distrajeron molestando a una víctima.

-Vamos cuatro ojos dame el dinero y no te golpearemos.- Dijo Sougo mientras le extendia su mano a Shinpachi para que le de su dinero.-

-¡Que no tengo! – Contesto Shinpachi tirado en el suelo.-

-Bien, tu te lo buscaste.- Su puño iba directo hacia el rostro de Shinpachi, pero una mano tomo su puño, evitando que lo golpeara.- ¿Pero que…? –

-¡Dejen a Shinpachi en paz imbéciles! – Exclamo Kagura muy molesta.-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Su novia? – Pregunto Takasugi en tono burlón.-

-Que patético que tu novia deba defenderte.- Sougo tenía la mirada seria.-

-¡No soy su novia! – Exclamo aún más irritada.-

-Oigan, deberíamos dejarlo ir por esta vez… - Yamazaki trataba de convencer a los otros dos de irse.-

-Si quieres irte vete, no tolero a los cobardes.- Dijo Sougo seriamente, pero Yamazaki se quedó serio y no se movió de allí.-

Mientras Sougo hablaba, Kagura vio su ventaja y le pego un gran puñetazo que lo dejo en el piso dejando a Takasugi y a Yamazaki sorprendidísimos.

-¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos? ¡Eres más patético de lo que pensaba! –

-¿Cómo puede una niña tener esta fuerza? – Pensó Sougo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, donde Kagura le había pegado.- ¿Quién demonios eres? –

-Soy Kagura, de la familia Yato.- Kagura se cruzó de brazos.-

-¿Yato? ¿Los que antiguamente eran un clan? – Yamazaki estaba asustado.-

-Así es, así que piénselo dos veces antes de meterse conmigo o con mis amigos. –Dio media vuelta y ayudo a Shinpachi a pararse.- Vámonos Shinpachi.- Kagura acompaño a Shinpachi a su aula, ya que iban a distintos salones.-

Yamazaki le extendió su mano a Sougo para ayudarlo a pararse -Te ayudo Okita-s- No alcanzo a terminar que Sougo le pego una patada en el estómago.-

-Puedo levantarme solo.- Dijo mientras se paraba.-

-Creo que has encontrado a una rival Sougo.- Takasugi encontró gracioso que una niña de 15 años le haya dado ese gran puñetazo.-

-¿Rival? Solo es una niña. No digas tonterías.- Dijo seriamente mientras caminaba en dirección a su aula, luego de unos segundos los otros dos fueron detrás de el.-

-Lo siento jefe, nos retrasamos.- Le dijo Sougo a su profesor Ginpachi-sensei.-

-Ah, eran ustedes… Pensé que era la alumna de intercambio, lleva ya 3 días sin venir.- Dijo sin ánimos.-

-¿Alumna? – Murmuro.-

-Bueno, de todas formas vallan a sentarse.- Continuo dando la clase, y los otros tres se fueron a sentar.-

Sougo quedo sumidos en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el patio del instituto, ya que su asiento daba a la ventana, y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido recordó el rostro enfadado de Kagura, que le recordó el rostro de su hermana que una vez se enojó con él y puso esa misma expresión en su rostro.-

-¡Oh, aquí llego! Al fin, ¿Por qué no venias? – Gin-sensei estaba hablando con alguien fuera del salón, y desde la puerta solo se veía el, no con quien hablaba.- Vamos, pasa.- A Sougo le llamo la atención el escuchar estas palabras.- Bien, aquí llego la alumna de intercambio, pasa de una vez. – En ese momento entro Kagura y a Sougo le cambio la cara, estaba muy molesto, mientras que Takasugi y Yamazaki hacían lo posible por no entrar a las carcajadas al ver el rostro de Sougo.- Vamos preséntate.-

-Soy Kagura Yato, tengo 15 años, me gusta comer sukonbu y- Ginpachi-sensei la interrumpió.-

-Bien no es necesaria tanta información. –

-¿15 años? ¿No es muy joven para esta clase? – Pregunto Hijikata quien estaba sentado en la primera fila.-

- Así es Toushi, pero esta niña es brillante, se adelantó 3 años en toda su vida, ¿Verdad Kagura-chan?- Dijo orgulloso, como si tuviese algo que ver con ella.-

-Así es sensei. – Contesto sonriente.-

-Haber siéntate en… - Miro por todo el salón buscando un asiento libre.- Oh, ahí. Siéntate delante de Soichiro-kun. – Señalo a Okita.-

-Soy Sougo. – Dijo con el mismo rostro de antes.-

-¡Bien! – Kagura no había visto muy bien el rostro de su compañero, pero al verlo de cerca hizo la misma cara de Sougo.- ¿Por qué…? – Pregunto cómo en un tono doloroso.-

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo… - Contesto con el mismo tono de Kagura.-

-¿Kagura-chan? ¿Algún problema? – Pregunto Gin a su aplicada alumna.-

Kagura inmediatamente cambio su rostro de desagrado a un gran rostro alegre.- ¡Ninguno sensei! – Contesto muy animada.-

-Bien, entonces toma asiento.- Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.-

-¡Si! – Rápidamente se sentó y Sougo no entendió que fue lo que paso.-

Luego de las clases, Kagura estaba en la puerta a punto de irse, pero Sougo la retraso.- ¿Se puede saber porque estas en mi clase? – Pregunto enojado.-

-¡Que se yo! ¡De haber sabido que habría tantos idiotas como tú no habría aceptado el intercambio! – Estaba realmente molesta.-

-¡Pues vuelve a tu país, maldita china! –

-¡Oblígame! – Kagura le pego una gran bofetada, pero Sougo no se quedó atrás y le pego una patada que le hizo caer.- ¡Oye yo soy mujer! –

-¡Las mujeres tienen pechos! – Dijo en tono burlón.-

-¡No me mires los pechos, pervertido! – Se sonrojo.-

-¿Cuáles pechos? –

Eso hizo sacar de quicio a Kagura.- ¡Te matare! – Se le tiro encima y comenzó a golpearlo, y Sougo a ella.-

-¡Bien ya basta ustedes dos! – Exclamo Gin mientras tomaba a Kagura para alejarla de Sougo.-

-¡El empezó! –

-No me interesa quien empezó, vamos, vallan a casa de una vez.- Soltó a Kagura y ambos se calmaron.-

-Hasta mañana jefe.- Dijo Okita mientras se iba.-

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me digas "sensei" no "jefe".- Dijo en tono alto para que Sougo lo escuchara.-

En el camino, Sougo iba caminando por la vereda, y en la acera del frente iba caminando Kagura. Parecía que iban a la misma dirección, así que sospecharon que el otro le seguía.-

-¿¡Por qué me estas siguiendo!? – Grito Kagura desde la acera del frente.-

-¡Tu me estas siguiendo! – Contesto también a los gritos.-

A ambos se les marcaron las venas, pero decidieron ignorarse y siguieron su camino. Finalmente ambos se toparon en la puerta de un edificio. - ¿Por qué te paras aquí? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Vivo en un apartamento de aquí.- Contesto un tanto enojado.-

-¿¡QUE!? – Kagura se alarmo.- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? – Casi llorando.-

-¿No me digas que…? – Suponía lo peor.-

Kagura se arrodillo en el piso, dándole la espalda a Sougo.- Yo también… Vivo aquí.- Dijo en tono triste.-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Sougo se agarró la cabeza con desesperación y su "NO" se escuchó por todo el mundo.-


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

A veces un te odio significa un te quiero.

Kagura POV

_Estar en el mismo salón que esos tres idiotas es de lo peor, sobre todo porque vivo en el mismo edificio que Okita Sougo. Lo único bueno que paso fue que hice un nuevo amigo…_

Flashback

Kagura iba caminando por su nueva escuela, cuando de pronto pateo unos lentes sin querer.- ¡No! ¿Quién pateo mis lentes? – Pregunto Shinpachi alertado al escuchar un vidrio de sus lentes.-

-Oh lo lamento. Aquí tienes.- Kagura se los devolvió, pero estos estaban todos rotos.-

-G-Gracias… -Dijo con una mínima sonrisa, ya que no sabía si dar las gracias o mandarla al demonio por destruir así sus gafas.-

Kagura le extendió su mano con una gran sonrisa.- Soy Kagura, ¿Y tu? –

-¿Eh? – Pregunto sorprendido, nadie le hablaba a Shinpachi por ser un nerd.- Soy Shimura Shinpachi… - Estrecho su mano.-

Fin del flashback

_Y además… Creo que me gusta mi nuevo profesor Gin-sensei. _

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde que ingrese al instituto, y todo sigue exactamente igual que cuando entre. Peleo a diario con el sádico de Sougo y los otros dos idiotas, vivo defendiendo a Shinpachi de ellos, y Ginpachi-sensei me tiene como su consentida. _

Kagura iba en el ascensor del edificio en el que vivía, y cuando la puerta se cerraba Sougo apareció muy agitado. –Ahh… Por poco y no lo alcanzo.- Murmuro Sougo mientras respiraba rápidamente, y dirigió la mirada a Kagura, quien llevaba puestos unos grandes lentes.- Ahora sí que eres una completa nerd.-

-Déjame en paz.- Desvió su mirada ignorándolo.-

Luego de tantas peleas que tuvieron en todo ese mes ya era un tanto difícil estar cerca, y lo peor es que iban juntos hasta el instituto. En el camino ninguno de los dos hablaba, ya que el "hablar" con el otro significaba iniciar una nueva pelea.

Okita Sougo POV

_Últimamente he estado comportándome extraño, y todo culpa de aquella mocosa. Mi reputación se fue por los suelos cuando me vieron tirado en el piso por el puñetazo de la china, y sobre todo porque vivíamos peleando, así que ya dejare eso. Pero me resulta difícil ya que es insoportable, aunque…_

Ya estando dentro del aula, entro Tsukuyo-sensei para avisarles que Gin no vendría hoy a dar clases, por lo que tenían dos horas libres. Todos estaban felices de no tener clases, excepto Kagura, quien deseaba ver a su querido sensei. Se recostó sobre su mesa, lo que llamo la atención de Otae.

-¿Qué sucede Kagura-chan? – Le pregunto algo preocupada.-

-¿Eh? – Levanto la mirada rápidamente.- Ahh… Nada.- Sin importancia.-

- Vamos, puedes decirme. – Le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.-

- Pues… Quería ver al sensei. – Nuevamente apoyo su rostro en la mesa.-

-¿Acaso te gusta Gin-sensei? – Pregunto sorprendida, y Kagura se sonrojo, no necesitaba decir nada para que Otae se diera cuenta de que ese sonrojo significaba un gran "si".- ¿¡Que!? ¡Imposible! Yo pensaba que te gustaba Okita-san.- Comento con toda la sinceridad del mundo.-

-¿¡QUE!? – Se levantó de su asiento.-

-Es que se la pasan peleando por lo que siempre están juntos, además viven en el mismo edificio. Estaba segura de que te gustaba.- Dijo un tanto desilusionada por haber sacado una conclusión errónea.-

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que me gusta ese bueno para nada? – Volvió a sentarse.- ¡Odio a ese sujeto! Me molesta demasiado.- Dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, y cuando los abrió vio que Otae estaba sorprendida, más bien un tanto horrorizada.- ¿Qué te sucede? – Pudo notar que no la miraba a ella, sino detrás de ella, por lo que giro su cabeza y se encontró con el sádico detrás de ella.- Ah eres tu, ¿Escuchaste bien no? Te odio.- Dijo muy seriamente y volvió a mirar a Otae, dándole la espalda a Sougo.-

Sougo la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero por dentro se sentía… ¿Dolido? – Yo también te odio. – Dijo casi susurrando y muy serio.-

-¿Ah?- Volvió a voltear su cabeza.- ¿Dijiste algo? – Un tanto molesta.-

-Yo también… Te odio. – La miro muy seriamente, sus ojos no emitían brillo alguno, por lo que Kagura sintió escalofríos.-

Luego de las clases, Kagura estaba esperando a Sougo para ir juntos a casa, y mientras lo esperaba en su mente resonaban las palabras de Sougo, y su mirada tan fría. Finalmente Sougo salió del instituto.- Al fin. – Comento Kagura un tanto cansada.-

-¿Por qué me esperas? – Con el mismo tono de siempre.-

-¿Por qué? Pues para que vallamos a casa.-

-No iré a casa hoy, iré a casa de un amigo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Te estuve esperando casi 20 minutos en vano?- Estaba molesta.-

-Adiós china.- En un tono frio.-

-¡E-Espera…! – Murmuro, pero Sougo no la escucho y se marchó.-

Kagura volvió sola a casa, pero antes fue a una costa que daba a un rio cercano. Era un bello lugar, y se sentó en el pasto alrededor de varias flores.

En su mente se apareció la imagen de Sougo cuando le dijo "Te odio" y unos segundos después la de Kamui junto a otros sujetos, que le decía "Realmente te odio", en sus recuerdos ambos tenían la misma mirada fría, y las mismas palabras, lo que hizo que Kagura llorara mientras contemplaba el bello rio que estaba frente de ella, con varias flores de colores a su alrededor.

Antes de darse cuenta se hizo de noche, así que rápidamente seco sus lágrimas y se marchó.-

Mientras que Sougo volvía de la casa de su amigo (Yamazaki), diviso de lejos a Kagura, y vio como unos hombres se acercaban a ella, por lo que comenzó a correr hacia ella para salvarla.- ¡Oigan dej- Su cara heroica cambio a una de "fail" cuando vio como Kagura golpeaba a los sujetos que intentaron robarle y los dejaba inconscientes.- Debí imaginarlo… - Pensó mientras observaba como Kagura se paró arriba de los cuerpos en señal de victoria.-

-¿Qué haces aquí sádico? Es muy peligroso andar en la calle a esta hora para una jovencita como tu.- Dijo Kagura en tono burlón, dándole poca importancia al hecho de que trataron de robarle.-

-¡Maldita! ¡Tras que me preocupo por ti! – Se le escapo esa última frase.-

Kagura se sorprendió al escuchar eso.- ¿Q-Qué dices? ¡Si hasta hace unas horas dijiste que me odiabas! – Exclamo con una mirada de enojo.-

-¡Era mentira idiota! – Contesto también, con una mirada de enojo.- No soy tan malvado como tú sabes. – Se rasco la cabeza en señal de que estaba un poco apenado.-

Kagura se sorprendió y guardo silencio por unos segundos.- Yo también… Estaba mintiendo.- Dijo cabizbaja.-

Sougo se sorprendió, y sonrió levemente.- Vamos a casa, torpe.- Le acaricio brutamente la cabeza a Kagura mientras seguía mirando al suelo.-

-¡Oye me despeinaste! – Salto desde los cuerpos de los ladrones y se le tiro encima a Sougo para despeinarlo también, pero terminaron por caerse los dos al suelo y acabaron por pelearse como siempre.

Era otro día en la ciudad de Edo, y Kagura se levantó más temprano de lo usual.- ¡Al fin podre desayunar tranquila! – Exclamo feliz, ya que siempre se levantaba un poco tarde y tenía que desayunar a las apuradas.-

Ya era hora de ir saliendo, fue hasta el elevador y le extraño no ver al sádico corriendo porque llegaba tarde. Fue sola hasta la escuela.

En el aula Kagura desviaba la mirada hacia atrás, a la mesa de Sougo, era extraño que él no esté ahí para tirarle cosas y molestarla. Estuvo pensando en que le había sucedido al sádico, no le dio importancia a Ginpachi-sensei en todo el día, hasta que Gin comento algo sobre Sougo.

-Recibí un mensaje de Okita-kun diciendo que está muy enfermo. –Comento a la clase mientras leía el mensaje desde su celular.- Kagura-chan, ¿Vives en el mismo edificio, no? ¿Puedes pasarle los deberes luego? Ya que el tema de hoy estará en los exámenes.-

-¿Yo? – Pregunto sorprendida y un tanto molesta.-…Bien. – Acepto de mala gana.-

-Gracias Kagura-chan, continuemos con la clase.-

Luego de la clase Kagura estaba debajo del cartel del Instituto, ya que se había puesto a llover. Junto a ellas había un grupo de chicas hablando en secreto, lo que llamo la atención de Kagura.

-Oigan, esa es la chica que siempre esta con Okita-kun .- Susurro una de ellas.-

-¿Serán novios? – Pregunto otra, mientras que Kagura estaba escuchando todo.-

-¡Naa! Okita-kun es encantador, es imposible que ande en algo con una machona como ella.- Las chicas comenzaron a reírse, y Kagura solo las ignoro, aunque ese comentario le había molestado bastante.-

-No para de llover… No quiero volver de noche.- Pensó Kagura mientras miraba hacia el cielo que derramaba gotas de lluvia.-

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos de que estaba ahí, al igual que el grupo de chicas que no dejaba de hablar de Sougo e insultando "disimuladamente" a Kagura, quien escuchaba todo, y otras personas más también estaban allí esperando a que dejara de llover. Kagura bajo su mirada ya que empezó a dolerle el cuello, apretó sus ojos con fuerza al tocarse el cuello ya que sintió dolor; cuando abrió los ojos diviso a Sougo en frente de ella, con la cara roja y tapado por un paraguas.-

-Oigan, ¡Okita está aquí! – Comento una de las chicas.-

-¡Es verdad! ¿Pero porque esta todo rojo? – Pregunto otra.-

-¿Q-Que haces aquí? – Pregunto Kagura viendo como Sougo se acercaba a ella.-

-Imagine que no habías traído paraguas.-

-Estas enfermo idiota, no vengas hasta aquí solo por eso.- Le reprocho.-

-No importa, además ya estoy aquí ¿no?, vamos a casa.-

-¿Escucharon eso? Esa maldita machona… - Murmuro otra chica.-

Kagura y Sougo tuvieron que caminar muy juntos, ya que Sougo traía un solo paraguas. Mientras las chicas observaban con mucho enojo a Kagura, esta giro la mirada hacia ellas y le saco la lengua, haciendo que las chicas estén al rojo vivo de la furia.

Kagura se sentía un poco incomoda caminando tan cerca de Sougo.- Oye, tu enfermedad no es contagiosa, ¿Verdad? –

-¿Por qué crees que traje un solo paraguas y no dos? Claro que es contagiosa.- Le dedico una mirada espeluznante.-

-¡Maldito…! – Iba directo a pegarle pero Sougo abrió grandes los ojos y se detuvo.- ¿Qué sucede? – En ese momento Sougo se desmayó sobre los brazos de Kagura dejando caer el paraguas.- ¿Pero qué…? – Se preguntó incomoda.- Idiota, eso le pasa por haber venido con un día así. – Kagura alzo a Sougo hasta una parada de autobuses que tenía techo, acomodo las dos mochilas en la espalda de Sougo, y coloco el mango del paraguas adentro de una, la sujeto bien para que no se caiga, y cargo a Sougo en su espalda.- Eres una molestia.- Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.-


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Nunca aceptes dormir con un amigo, sobre todo si es un sádico pervertido.

Okita Sougo POV

_Esa niña torpe… Era seguro que no había llevado paraguas, siempre lleva uno para que no le den los rayos del sol y en los días de lluvia nunca lo lleva. No sé porque me preocupo por ella… Bueno, tal vez si sepa el por qué, pero eso me irrita demasiado…._

Sougo abrió los ojos y se despertó en una cama con sábanas y frazadas rojas, miro a su alrededor y no reconoció en donde se encontraba, en eso apareció Kagura.- Al fin despiertas, llevas horas durmiendo.- Dijo mientras ponía un plato de arroz y otro con sopa en una mesa de luz al lado de la cama de Okita.-

-¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto extrañado quitándose un pañuelo mojado de la frente.-

-Es mi apartamento.- Contesto sin importancia.-

-¿Eh? – Se sintió apenado, pero la fiebre disimulo su sonrojo, ya que tenía toda la cara roja de por si.-

-¿Puedes levantarte un poco? – Sougo se sentó en la cama y Kagura le puso varios almohadones detrás, para que pueda apoyarse cómodamente mientras comía.-

Kagura le dio el plato de arroz primero, pero cuando Sougo lo tomo sus manos empezaron a temblar y a tirar arroz para todos lados, así que Kagura se lo quito.- Abre la boca.- Mientras sostenía dos palillos con unos pocos granos de arroz, a Sougo le sorprendió que Kagura actuara así.- ¡Abre la boca o se enfriara idiota! No gaste mi tiempo cocinando para nada.- Se le marco una vena, era la Kagura de siempre, así que Sougo abrió la boca y esta le dio de comer.-

No paraba de llover. Luego de comer Sougo se acostó nuevamente, ya que le era imposible pararse. –Oye, ¿Tengo que pasar la noche aquí? – Pregunto con el tono de siempre.-

-Si puedes ponerte de pie vete, si no te quedas. ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa? –

-Bien. Tu duermes en el sofá.- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Kagura.-

-Imbécil.- Murmuro mientras lavaba los platos.-

Sougo observo como Kagura no le hacia la contra en nada, tal vez era porque estaba enfermo y le preocupaba su salud.- Era mentira, yo dormiré en el sofá.- Se estaba parando como podía.-

-¿Qué tontería dices?- Se estaba secando las manos ya que había terminado de lavar todo.- Duerme en mi cama, no hay problema… Solo por esta vez.- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.-

-Dormiré en tu cama con una condición.-

-¿Cuál?-

-Duerme conmigo.-

-¿Q-Que? ¡Ni loca! – Se sonrojo levemente.-

-Tranquila, no te hare nada. Es solo que tengo frio.- Se sentó en la cama.-

-Prendo la calefacción, pero conmigo no duermes.-

-Bien, entonces dormiré en el frio e incómodo sofá.- Sougo se arrastró prácticamente hasta el sofá, donde se acostó hecho una bolita y comenzó a toser como loco.-

-¡Agg! ¡Bien dormiré contigo! ¡Pero más te vale que no me contagies! – Acepto de mala gana.- Saldré por un momento, ya vengo.- Comento mientras tomaba el paraguas y salía por la puerta.-

A los 15 minutos Kagura ya estaba de regreso con remedios para la gran gripe que tenía Sougo, este la tomo y una hora después ya tenía mucho más ánimo.-

Al costado de la cama de Kagura se encontraba un televisor con una play, asi que Sougo agarro los dos joystick y le lanzo uno a Kagura.- ¿Juegas o eres miedosa? – Pregunto Sougo mientras sonreía.-

Kagura le brindo una sonrisa desafiante y ambos comenzaron a jugar, el estaba sentado en su cama, y Kagura sentada en el suelo; luego de un rato el juego estaba por terminar y Sougo iba perdiendo, pero rápidamente logro dejarla atrás a Kagura y termino por ganar. –Gane china, me debes una caja de chicles.-

Kagura suspiro y apoyo su rostro en la cama, se sentía desanimada donde había perdido. -¿Por qué pierdo ante un idiota como tú? – Murmuro.-

-Oye china.- Kagura levanto un poco su mirada y Sougo poso su mano derecha en el rostro de Kagura y la beso.- Para que no te sientas mal porque perdiste.- Comenzó a reír.-

-¡Ma-Ma-Maldito! – Estaba completamente sonrojada y se le tiro encima para pegarle, pero Sougo le sujeto las manos y le saco la lengua, lo que hizo sacar de quicio a Kagura. Por lo que le pego un gran puñetazo en la cabeza que lo dejo casi inconsciente.-

-¡Oye estoy enfermo! – Exclamo con el ceño fruncido.-

-¡Yo también, pero de ti! – Estaba enojada.-

Siguieron peleando así por media hora, hasta que Sougo no pudo seguir ya que el efecto de la medicina había pasado y había vuelto a tener fiebre.-

- Que mal, me hubiese enfermado al principio de la semana, no en el fin de semana.- Dijo un tanto triste al recordar que ese día era viernes.-

-Eres un vago, te ira mal en la vida si no te empeñas en sacar buenas notas.- Comento Kagura, quien estaba sentada en su cama al lado de Sougo.-

-No necesito buenas notas, ya me va bien en la vida.-

-¿A si?- Dijo irónicamente.-

-Así es. Tengo amigos, muchas personas me quieren, las chicas viven peleando por mi… - Kagura noto lo vacío que se veían sus ojos al escuchar eso.-

-Tu vida es tan triste.-

-¿Por qué?- La miro a los ojos.-

-Por qué de que te sirve tener esos "amigos" que dices tener, ellos están contigo solo por conveniencia ¿Verdad?, al igual que las chicas, solo están contigo porque eres conocido en todo el instituto. En el fondo sabes bien que ellos no te quieren y tú a ellos tampoco. ¿Me equivoco? - Sougo se sorprendió, nadie podría haberlo explicado mejor. Kagura realmente sabía cómo se sentía.- Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando? – Pregunto al no tener respuesta de Sougo.-

-Si te oigo.- Se acostó dándole la espalda.- Vamos a dormir.-

-¿Enserio debo dormir contigo? – Pregunto de mala gana.-

-Si.-

Kagura bufo, mientras que Okita levantaba las sabanas para introducirse en la cama, ya dentro, se acostó de costado y le dio unas palmadas a la cama mientras le sonreía pícaramente a Kagura, y esta le lanzo un almohadón a su rostro.- No dormiré con un pervertido como tu.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

-Dije que no te haría nada, a mí me gustan las mujeres. – Se burló.-

- ¡Ahora menos dormiré contigo! – Rápidamente Sougo tomo el brazo de Kagura y la jalo hasta la cama.- ¿Q-Q-Que haces? ¿La fiebre te tiene así? – Se sonrojo al notar que estaba encima de el. Trato de soltarse, pero cuando hizo esto Sougo la tomo de la cintura y el se posiciono arriba de ella.- ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Suéltame! – Muy sonrojada.-

-No te hare nada, idiota… Tal vez… - Le susurró al oído, lo que le hizo poner la piel de gallina a Kagura.-

-¡Sadaharu, cómetelo! - Sougo miro hacia atrás de él y se encontró con un gran perro blanco a punto de saltarle encima.-

-¿Pero qué – Sadaharu salto, y mientras estaba en el aire, Sougo miro al rostro de Kagura por si el gran perro le lastimaba la cara. Cuando Sadaharu callo arriba de él, puso sus patas en su cabeza, haciendo que el rostro de Sougo chocara con el de Kagura y se besaran. Sadaharu no lo mordió, al contrario, movió su cola contento. Mientras que los otros dos que estaban debajo de él tenían deseos de matarlo, al menos Kagura. Tanto Sougo como Kagura tenían los ojos abiertos, lo que hizo que ambos se vieran a los ojos y que se sintieran apenados, sobre todo porque el peso del animal era mucho y no podían ni moverse.-

-¡Sa-Sadaharu…! – Pronuncio Kagura como podía, ya que no podía desprenderse de los labios de Sougo.-

-¡O-Oye tu lengua toco mi boca…! – Pronuncio Sougo con desagrado.-

-¡Cállate…! – Kagura le mordió el labio a Sougo como venganza.-

-¡Maldita… Suéltame…! – Movió la cabeza como pudo y logro que Kagura dejara de morderlo.-

Unos segundos después, Sadaharu se bajó del cuerpo de Sougo, por fin podían dejar de besarse. Kagura se pasó una remera suya que encontró por la boca para limpiarse la saliva de Sougo, mientras que Sougo solo se tocó los labios. -¿Por qué rayos tienes un perro tan grande aquí? Y, ¿Esa era tu intención al llamar a tu perro verdad? – Le sonrió burlándose.-

-¡Te equivocas! – Respondió completamente roja.- ¡Yo quería que te mordiera!-

-Sí, claro. Vamos a dormir de una vez.-

-¿Quieres ropa para dormir? – Pregunto cambiando de tema.-

-¿Qué, quieres verme desnudo? –

-¡QUE NO ES ESO, IMBECIL! –

Kagura le presto un camisón azul que jamás uso por dos razones: Le quedaba grande, y no le gustaba el azul. Mientras que ella se puso un pantalón y una remera roja.

-Ahora sí, ¿Puedo dormir de una vez? – Pregunto al ver que ya eran la 1 de la noche.-

-Si, si.- Respondió Kagura mientras se adentraba a su cama, y luego se metió Sougo.-

Cerca de las 2 am, Kagura despertó al sentir los brazos de Sougo en su cintura, y precisamente, la estaba abrazando mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. Quiso pegarle pero se detuvo al notar que Sougo hablaba dormido.- Ka… Kagura… - Kagura se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en boca de aquel sádico que siempre le decía de cualquier manera, menos por su nombre. Decidió ignorarlo por esta vez, después de todo estaba enfermo. Cuando Kagura volvió a dormir, Sougo abrió un ojo para ver a Kagura y sonrió al ver como Kagura se creyó que estaba durmiendo.-

Al otro día, Kagura se despertó, y vio como Sougo dormía pacíficamente… Con su cabeza en el cuello de ella y su mano en su seno. Por lo que lo despertó con una dulce bofetada.

-¿Qué haces idiota? – Pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama.-

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Dejo que te quedes a dormir y mira lo que haces! – Exclamo furiosa.-

-¿¡Pero que hice!? – No entendía nada.-

A Kagura se le marco una vena y estaba a punto de pegarle cuando de pronto sonó el timbre.- ¿Quién será? – Pregunto extrañada. Miro por el agujerito de la puerta y diviso a un joven de cabellos rojos, ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.- No puede ser… - Abrió la puerta rápidamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí… Kamui?-

Sougo se quedó observando la mirada de Kagura hacia ese sujeto, parecía aterrada, pero a la vez feliz. ¿Quién era ese tal Kamui?


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

Tener hermanos es algo maravilloso.

Okita Sougo POV

_Debo admitir que… Me gustaron esos dos besos. El primero no se lo di porque ella haya perdido, sino porque ya no aguantaba. A pesar de que sea una niña… Tiene algo que se me hace irresistible. Pero es solo atracción, eso lo sé. Jamás podría desarrollar sentimientos de afecto hacia alguien más… Jamás._

-¿Qué haces aquí… Kamui?- Pregunto Kagura con tono de que iría a llorar en cualquier momento, este no le contesto y cambio su rostro alegre a uno muy serio, y la abrazo sin decir nada.-

-Perdóname… - Dijo con el mismo tono que el de Kagura. Esta al escuchar esas palabras se le escaparon unas lágrimas. Mientras que Sougo no entendía nada.-

Luego de media hora de platica con Kamui, este se fue a hacer unas compras porque quería volver a tener una vida "normal".- Oye china, ¿Quién era el? –

-Es… Mi hermano.- Contesto con una leve sonrisa.- No lo veía hace 5 años… -

-¿Eh? – Pregunto extrañadísimo.- ¿Por qué? –

-Pues… Nosotros dos siempre sobresaltamos por lo fuerte que éramos ya de niños… Pero… El empezó a juntarse con chicos más grandes que nosotros, chicos peligrosos… Unos años después termino por involucrarse con la mafia china… Y un dia…

Flashback

-¡Suéltenme! – Gritaba la pequeña Kagura, quien estaba siendo sujetada por unos sujetos mayores de edad.- ¡Oni-chan, ayúdame! – Le gritaba a Kamui, quien tenía varios moretones por el cuerpo, junto a varias heridas.-

-¿Ayuda? ¿Quieres que te ayude? Tsk. ¿Y te haces llamar mi hermana? Eres una idiota.- Dijo Kamui (quien en ese momento era un adolescente) muy seriamente.-

-¿D-De que estas hablando oni-chan?- Pregunto a punto de llorar.-

-¡No me digas "oni-chan"! Yo no soy tu hermano. Odio a las personas débiles por lo que no tengo trato con nadie así. Yo… Realmente te odio.- Kagura vio a su hermano alejarse junto a los otros sujetos, dejándola sola en un callejón, con varias heridas.-

Fin del flashback

-¿Pero… Porque hizo eso? ¿Por qué te dejo sola? – Pregunto Sougo un tanto molesto con Kamui.-

-No lo sé… Pero ha venido a disculparse ¿No?, no me interesa saber por qué me dejo, yo… Estoy muy feliz de que haya vuelto sano y salvo.- Dijo entre lágrimas.-

En ese momento llego Kamui con varias bolsas.- ¡Ya regrese! – Exclamo alegre.- ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto sorprendido.-

-Nada, nada… -Se secó las lágrimas y le brindo una cálida sonrisa.-

-Creo que yo me iré, deben tener muchas cosas de que hablar y no quiero interrumpir asi que… Gracias por todo china, te debo una.- Dijo Sougo mientras se marchaba.-

-¿Acaso es tu novio? – Pregunto Kamui luego de que Sougo se fue.-

-¡Claro que no! – Rio, guardo silencio por unos segundos y se sentó en el sofá.- Oye… Kamui… ¿Por qué… Me abandonaste? – Pregunto con sus ojos llorosos.-

Kamui suspiro.- Todo eso fue para protegerte.-

-¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendida.-

-Veras… Esos tipos de la mafia… Planeaban traicionarme, estaban preparando una emboscada para quitarme dinero que yo no tenía. Me escondí en una de sus reuniones secretas y escuche que… Planeaban secuestrarte.- Kagura abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos.- Pero como hice todo ese espectáculo enfrente de ellos, en el que dije que te odiaba, tuvieron que cambiar de planes, y tu estarías a salvo.- Kagura no dijo nada.- Bueno, después si me traicionaron pero logre- Fue interrumpido por un gran abrazo de parte de Kagura.-

-Entonces… ¿No me odias…? – Pregunto llorando.-

Kamui sonrió y correspondió su abrazo.- ¿Cómo podría odiar a mi linda hermanita? – Kagura continúo llorando desconsoladamente y no se separó ni un segundo de su hermano mayor.-

El lunes a la mañana, Sougo llego temprano al ascensor, y vio como Kagura (quien venía corriendo) detuvo el ascensor ya que llegaba tarde.- Ohh, buenos días dormilona.- Sougo se sorprendió de que ella ahora llegara tarde.-

-¡Cállate! No eres el más apropiado para decirme eso.- Respiraba agitada.-

Ambos fueron juntos hasta la escuela, sin decir nada como siempre. Aunque eso era raro, después de lo que habían vivido ese viernes deberían tener algo más de confianza entre ellos ¿Verdad?

Sougo se molestó al ver que era lo mismo de siempre con la china, así que rompió el silencio entre ellos.- ¿Y qué tal tu hermano?-

-Que te importa.- Contesto fría.-

A Sougo se le marco una vena, pero se relajó.- ¿Le preguntaste por qué el…? – No había como decirlo.-

-Si me conto. Fue para protegerme.- Contesto con una sonrisa.-

-¿Qué? – No entendía.-

-Otro día te explico bien.-

-Ahh… Bueno.- Luego de un rato siguió con la conversación.- Oye china.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hay alguien que… Te guste? –

-… Si.- Contesto con un leve sonrojo.-

-¿Quién?- Pregunto con la ilusión de que le contestara "Tu, Okita-sama".-

-Que te importa.- Contesto a secas.-

-Vamos, puedes decirme.-

Kagura lo reflexiono un poco, pero cedió.- Pues… Sensei. – Contesto muy sonrojada.-

-Ahh, yo sabía que yo te- Abrió grande sus ojos.- ¿Qué?-

-Gin-sensei.- Aun más roja.-

-¿¡Que!? – Pregunto totalmente alertado, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos su respuesta era… ¿El Sensei? Tosió levemente para disimular su sorpresa y le dedico una sonrisa macabra.-

-¿Qué? – Pregunto algo espantada.-

-A que no te atreves a besarlo.- Sin dejar de sonreír macabramente.-

-¿B-Besarlo? Pero… - Se acobardo.-

-Cobarde.- Murmuro.-

-¡No soy cobarde!-

-¿A si? No me digas.- Dijo en tono burlón.-

-¡Ya verás! – Justo habían llegado ya al instituto y Gin iba caminando tranquilamente con su café, iba soplándolo, y cuando bebió un sorbo se quemó, se lo pudo escuchar maldiciendo a todo el mundo. – Me deberás una caja de sukonbu.- En ese momento Kagura frunció el ceño y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba el sensei. Gin vio que venía corriendo, pero no sabía el porqué, cuando de pronto Kagura le salto encima, enredando sus piernas a su cintura, Gin alejo el café de ellos dos, ya que se podían quemar, y justo en ese momento ella lo beso, enfrente de otros profesores, enfrente de todos los alumnos del instituto Yorozuya, y enfrente de Sougo.-

-¿Pero qué…? – Gin no entendía que era lo que acababa de suceder, y aun tenía a Kagura encima.-

-Oye señorita atrevida, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – Pregunto el director Mitsudaira Kataburiko.-

-Pues una declaración, ¿Acaso no lo ves canoso? –

-¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡A mi oficina ahora! – Exclamo tirando saliva para todos lados.-

Sougo estaba esperando a que Kagura saliera de la oficina del director, y cuando salió de allí no pudo evitar comenzar a reír como loco.- ¡¿De qué te ríes imbécil?! ¡Todo es tu culpa! – Estaba molesta.-

-Yo no te obligue a aceptar el reto.- Siguió riéndose.-

Ya en el aula, tenían clase con Tsukuyo-sensei.- Tsukuyo-sensei es realmente linda.- Comento Sougo apoyando su rostro en su mano.-

-A que no vas y le das un beso.- Dijo Kagura.-

-No quiero hacer el ridículo como cierta persona, gracias.- Contesto en tono burlón.-

-¡Maldito...! –Apretó su puño con fuerza.-

-Oigan tortolos, dejen de hablar en secretito y presten atención.- Les dijo Tsukuyo, lo que hizo que todos los demás se rieran.-

Luego de las clases, Sougo y Kagura estaban por irse a casa, cuando una chica detuvo a Sougo.- Ah, Okita-kun… Quería invitarte a una fiesta de disfraces que haremos con otras chicas por Halloween. Por favor ven. –Dijo en tono de ruego.-

-Ah… Claro. – Aceptó por el patético acto de esa joven.-

-Lleva a tu novia si quieres.- Refiriéndose a Kagura.-

-¿Novia? – Pregunto extrañado.-

-Si… Ya todo el instituto lo sabe, así que las chicas no tienen más remedio que aceptarlo ¿No? – Dijo entre risas.- Bien, nos vemos el sábado en la fiesta chicos.-

-¿Chicos? ¿Me incluyo? Pero si ni me invito.- Dijo inocentemente Kagura.-

-Por "novia" se refería a ti, torpe.- Sougo hizo cara como de cansancio, ni él se creía lo lenta que era Kagura para captar algunas cosas.-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo pueden imaginar que alguien tan linda y brillante como yo este con un vago como tú? – Pregunto un tanto ofendida.-

-Tal vez sea un vago, pero no negaras que soy atractivo.- Con brillitos a su alrededor.-

-Lo niego, desde el corazón.- Dijo con mucha sinceridad.-

-¡Bastarda! Eres mucho más fea que yo. –Le saco la lengua y comenzaron a pelear como dos niños, como siempre.-


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Por más furioso que estés, no bebas alcohol en una fiesta de disfraces.

Okita Sougo POV

_China todavía no me conto sobre lo que sucedió con su hermano, y hablando de eso creo que yo no le caigo bien…_

Flashback

Sougo y Kagura entraron al departamento de Kagura, donde se encontraba Kamui preparando la merienda.- ¡Kamui, llegue! – Exclamo alegre.-

-Ahh, bienveni- No termino la frase al asomarse por la cocina y vio a Sougo.- Otra vez ese chico… - Pensó Kamui.- Mira te hice la merienda.- Trajo alegremente unos dangos y una leche de fresa con cereales, y galletas de manzana.-

-¡Waa! ¡Que rico! – Comenzó a comer como loca.-

-Oye comparte.- Dijo Sougo con el mismo tono de siempre.-

-¡No! – Reprocho como una niña.-

-Vamos, no seas egoísta.- Estiro su mano para alcanzar una galleta, pero el brazo de Kamui se interpuso en su camino.-

-Te dijo que no. – Dijo con su habitual sonrisa, pero esta vez era más frio que antes, en ese momento abrió sus ojos y sus pupilas se contrajeron y en su frente tenía un claro mensaje "te matare".-

Fin del flashback

_Tal vez exagero pero… Me recuerda a mi cuando celaba a mi hermana. Sobre todo de Hijikata, ese bastardo… Encima debo aguantarlo todos los días ya que vamos a la misma clase, para el colmo Yamazaki me traiciono y se fue con el._

_Bueno cambiando de tema, ya es sábado… Hoy es la dichosa "fiesta de disfraces", si china tiene ánimos iré con ella, porque para ser honesto esa fiesta no me llama la atención para nada. ¿Uh? ¿Eso significa que china me llama la atención? _

Okita llamo al celular de Kagura, porque no tenía ganas de ir hasta su depto.-

-¿Hola? –

-¿China? Soy Sougo.-

-Ahh… Eres el sádico. ¿Qué quieres? –

-¿Iras a la fiesta de disfraces de Sacchan? –

-¡Claro! –

-¿Vamos juntos?-

-¡Ni loca! Otae y Shinpachi quedaron de venir por mí.-

-Vete a la mierda.-

-Vete tú. ¿Aun así iras?-

-Claro que sí, soy el alma de la fiesta en todas las fiestas.-

-Ajá, lo que digas. Debo irme, adiós sádico.-

-Adiós china.- Corto.-

Como la china no iba a ir con él, no le quedó más remedio que decirle a Takasugi que pase por él, y este acepto.

Takasugi se encontraba en el departamento de Okita, viendo de qué rayos se iban a disfrazar. Al cabo de media hora ambos se decidieron. Takasugi iría de samurái, con un kimono violeta con mariposas, y una pipa. Y Sougo se vestiría como los legendarios del Shinsengumi, con una vestimenta negra con bordes y botones dorados.

Ni bien llegaron a la fiesta pudieron ver a todos sus compañeros de clase, Kyuubei iba disfrazada de guerrera, Zura de pirata, Matako… Valla a saber de qué, Bansai de un guitarrista, y para la mala suerte de Sougo, Hijikata y Yamazaki estaban con su mismo disfraz del shinsengumi.

Sougo miraba hacia todos lados buscando a Kagura, pero no la encontraba.- Ah, ¡Okita-san! ¡Viniste! – Exclamo Sacchan, quien estaba disfrazada de ninja.-

-Si… ¿Has visto a la china? –

-¿A quién? – Pregunto extrañada.-

-A Kagura.-

-¡Oh! Si, la vi con Shinpachi-kun, por cierto ese chico no parece el de siempre. Parece una estrella de cine esta noche.- Dijo con corazones en sus ojos.-

-¿Shinpachi? ¿Estrella de cine? – Pregunto un tanto descolocado.- ¿Estas bien? –

-¡Estoy bien! – Refunfuño.- Compruébalo por ti mismo si no me crees, allí esta.- Lo señalo, y era verdad. Parecía otra persona… Llevaba una chaqueta negra, unos lentes más cuadraros, se le podía notar como un delineado en sus ojos, lo que les hacía parecer que sus ojos eran más achinados, y el cabello despeinado.-

Sougo se sintió inseguro… ¿Qué tal si la china se enamoraba del cuatro ojos? No. Eso era imposible. Digo, ¿A quién le importa? A Sougo no… Tal vez.-

-Oye sádico, estas en mi camino.- Sougo reconoció esa voz enseguida, dio media vuelta y allí estaba Kagura, más bella que nunca usando un traje rojo, bien de china, pero bien sexy a la vez, que le dejaba las piernas a la vista de todos, su cabello recogido como siempre, y los ojos delineados.-

Sougo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla tan bella.- Deberías taparte, estas mostrando mucho. Además hace frio.- Le regaño.-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Mi padre? Déjame en paz.- Siguió caminando sin darle importancia a Sougo, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shinpachi.-

-¡Espera…! –Dijo Sougo al ver como su china se iba detrás del cuatro ojos, pero esta no le escucho por la música así que siguió caminando.-

Sougo estaba devastado, no sabía por qué ni quería saberlo. Pero estaba tan irritado de ver a Kagura con aquel cuatro ojos. Para el colmo los podía ver perfectamente desde el lugar en el que estaba sentado. En su mano tenía un vaso con cerveza, ya era el décimo que tomaba, pero estaba lo suficientemente consiente para darse cuenta de que le estaban robando a la única chica por la que él se interesó. Siguió bebiendo cerveza.

Luego de un rato Shinpachi se acercó dónde estaba Sougo (la barra) para pedir dos tragos. – Ah, Okita-san, no te había visto. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Pregunto amablemente.-

-Fatal.- Le respondió sin mirarle.-

-¿Por qué? –

-Creo que me gusta alguien que está lejos de mi alcance.-

-¿De tu alcance? ¿Es enserio? ¡Pero si siempre has tenido a todas bajo tus pies! – Se sorprendió.-

-Tal vez eso la hace especial, que ella no está bajo mis pies.-

Shinpachi guardo silencio por unos segundos.- A mí también me pasa algo parecido. Me gusta alguien que está lejos de mi alcance.- Se sonrojo.-

-¿Es Kagura verdad? – Pregunto en tono serio.-

-¿Eh? – Se sorprendió.- Si… - Se sonrojo.- Ella es la primer y única amiga que tengo. La única que me acepto como soy, incluso me defendió cuando ustedes me golpearon… Ella… Es increíble.- Desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Kagura.-

Sougo se quedó pensando y luego continuo.- Deberías decirle lo que sientes.-

-Ni de broma, me rechazaría.- Se rasco la nuca.-

-¿Seguro? Esta noche veo que mis "fans" se han ido todas atrás de ti, tal vez no te rechace.-

-Es solo por el disfraz.- Rio nervioso.- Bueno me voy Okita-san. –Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kagura.

Sougo vio el rostro lleno de alegría de Kagura al estar con Shinpachi, y esto lo sacó de quicio. Pero aun así no hizo nada y siguió bebiendo.

Luego de unas horas Sacchan subió a un escenario- ¡Gracias a todos por venir esta noche! ¡Ahora vamos a anunciar al Rey y la Reina del baile! – Dijo al micrófono y todos aplaudieron, era el momento que todos estaban esperando. Cuando de pronto Sougo se subió al escenario, borracho, y le saco el micrófono a Sacchan.-

-¿Rey y Reina? ¿Quién necesita a esos inútiles? – Dijo al micrófono, se le notaba en el habla lo ebrio que estaba.- ¡Yo les diré quienes son el Ridículo y la Ridícula del baile!… ¡El Ridículo es nada menos que Shinpachi! –Comenzó a aplaudir y un gran reflector se posó sobre Shinpachi.- Oye china, el ridículo está enamorado de ti, dale un beso al pobre infeliz.- Todos escucharon y se sorprendieron, mientras que Kagura estaba pasando una gran vergüenza al igual que Shinpachi. Sougo siguió diciendo estupideces al micrófono, sobre todo insultando a Shinpachi, por lo que Kagura se subió al escenario y le dio una gran bofetada, y lo bajo de allí.-

Kagura llevo a Okita al baño, donde le mojo la cara para que se despabile, pero no había caso.- China… Dame otro trago… -Pidió Sougo tirado en el piso del baño.-

-No. Armaste un gran escándalo. No beberás por mucho tiempo.- Tomo una toalla y le seco el rostro.-

-¿Ah…? ¿Por qué no…? – Estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, cuando de pronto se levantó rápidamente y vomito sobre el lava manos, siguió así por un largo rato, hasta que por fin se le paso un poco el efecto del alcohol.- Lo… Lo lamento china… - Le murmuro a Kagura, quien aún seguía a su lado.-

-No importa, lo importante ahora es que nos vallamos de aquí.- Trato de pararse, pero Sougo la tomo del brazo.-

-Te vez hermosa…- Kagura se sorprendió, y Sougo quedo inconsciente rápidamente, por lo que Kagura pensó que dijo eso solo por los efectos del alcohol.-

Luego de un rato, Okita despertó en su cama, y Kagura estaba a su lado.- Al fin despiertas.- Parecía molesta.-

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo en tono de cansancio.-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-

-¿El qué?- Pregunto extrañado.-

-El escándalo que hiciste en la fiesta.-

-¿Qué?- No entendía de qué hablaba, no recordaba nada.-

Kagura suspiro.- Estabas ebrio, subiste al escenario y dijiste un montón de estupideces a Shinpachi y a mí. Por tu culpa tuve que rechazar a Shinpachi cuando él ni siquiera se me había declarado.- Frunció el ceño en señal de estar furiosa.-

-… - No supo que decir a eso, y tampoco quiso disculparse. Después de todo obtuvo lo que quería: Kagura había rechazado a Shinpachi.- ¿Y tu hermano?- Pregunto al notar que era muy tarde y que ella seguía en el departamento de el.-

-Empezó la universidad unos días después de que llego, alquila una habitación junto a otros compañeros que queda cerca de allí, porque aquí le queda muy lejos.-

-Ya veo…- No sabía con qué otra cosa desviar el tema, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podía desviarlo. El desastre ya lo había hecho.- ¿Por qué… Estas aquí?-

-¿Eh?-

-Digo, porque viniste si te hice pasar por todo eso…- Dijo algo frustrado.-

-No te iba a dejar solo en el estado en que te encontrabas y que te encuentras ahora.- Contesto seriamente.- No me lo hubiese perdonado.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? - Pregunto confundido. –

-Nada, déjalo.- Contesto cortante.- Encontré un futon en tu armario, dormiré en él. –Dijo desplegando el futon en el piso.-

-…Bien, entonces yo también dormiré en un futon.- Dijo mientras se paraba para sacar otro futon que tenía guardado.-

-Quédate en tu cama idiota, y además, ¿Por qué tienes tantos futones? ¿No vives solo? – Añadió luego de introducirse al futon.-

Sougo estiro el futon al lado de el de Kagura.- Buenas noches.- Dijo mientras se introdujo en su futon.-

Kagura tenía cara seria, ya que Sougo en el estado que estaba debería dormir en una cama y descansar, ¿Acaso era más idiota de lo que pensaba? – Buenas noches.- Dijo de mala gana.-

Cerca de las 3 am, Sougo se despertó tras recibir el piquete de un mosquito, y vio como Kagura estaba en el quinto sueño, roncando y con saliva bajo el labio. A Sougo le pareció graciosa y a la vez tierna, parecía una niña pequeña. No lo pensó dos veces y se introdujo al futon de Kagura y la abrazo con dulzura, mientras que Kagura estaba tan dormida que no sintió los brazos de Sougo alrededor de ella, por lo que Sougo se quedó dormido mientras la abrazaba.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

¿Otra vez una estudiante de intercambio? Que fanfic tan repetitivo.

Okita Sougo POV

_Ya han pasado dos meses desde que dormimos juntos con china, aún recuerdo como reacciono cuando despertó y vio que yo la estaba abrazando._

_Flashback_

La alarma de Sougo sonó a las 12 am, pero él no se despertó, en cambio Kagura sí. Y se llevó una gran sorpresa al despertar con el sádico aferrado a ella.- ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! – Exclamo enojada y sonrojada, mientras que poso sus manos en el rostro de Sougo y comenzó a empujarlo, pero este no la soltaba.- ¡Bastardo, suéltame! – Con tanto escándalo Sougo finalmente despertó.-

-¿Q-Que te sucede para hacer líos tan temprano? – Pregunto con una voz ronca mientras se refregaba los ojos.-

-¡Maldito! ¿Cómo puedes abusar de mi amabilidad? ¡Me quedo a cuidarte y cuando despierto veo que tratas de violarme! – Exclamo muy molesta.-

-¿Violarte? ¿A ti? ¡JÁ! Tal vez estaba ebrio, pero no soy ciego ni idiota para violar a un pequeño hombre.- Dijo en tono burlón.-

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Se le tiro encima y comenzaron a pegarse.-

Fin del flashback

_Me di cuenta de que a la china es a la única que considero mi amiga, por lo que llegaría a ser como mi "mejor amiga". Es extraño que tenga una amiga de verdad, sobre todo una mujer. Todas las chicas hablan conmigo para intentar seducirme, y he complacido solo a las más lindas, pero… Ella es diferente. Ella no trata de seducirme, ni de verse linda, ni ser femenina. Ella… Es ella misma. Y eso es lo que me agrada de la china._

Era un nuevo día de escuela, y Sougo y Kagura iban juntos como siempre.- Oye china, ¿Te sigue gustando el sensei? –

-No. Cuando lo bese me di cuenta que era un amor no correspondido.- Contesto con una sonrisa.-

-Entonces, ¿Quién te gusta?- Pregunto con un poco de esperanza.-

-Mmm… -Se detuvo a pensarlo.- Nadie en realidad. Digamos que por ahora estoy enamorada solo de mi hermano.- Contesto alegre.-

-Oye, sabes lo enfermo que sonó eso ¿Verdad? – Dijo con cara de desagrado. ¿Su hermano? ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? –

-Déjame en paz.- Bufo.- ¿Y a ti sádico? ¿Hay alguien que te guste? –

-Si lo hay.- Contesto muy seguro.-

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? – Pregunto alegre.- ¿La conozco? –

-Si… - Se sintió desanimado al notar que Kagura se puso feliz al escuchar que le gustaba alguien más.-

-¿Quién es? – Pregunto con una cara picara y pegándole codazos al brazo de Okita.-

-¡Eso no te importa! – Exclamo molesto.-

-¿Es Saachan verdad? – Pregunto alegre.-

-No.- Contesto serio.-

-¿Ehh? ¿Enserio? – Se sorprendió, estaba segura de que le gustaba Saachan.-

-Sí, y ya déjame en paz.-

-Mmm… ¿Kyuubei? – Pregunto sin darle importancia al enojo de Sougo.-

-No. Además, creo que ella es lesbiana.-

-Tienes razón… Emm… ¿Otae? –

-¡Que no y ya deja de molestarme! – Exclamo muy molesto, y al llegar al instituto fue directo con Takasugi.-

Ya todos estaban en el aula, y Ginpachi-sensei tenía un anuncio importante que decirle a todos.- Bien chicos, tengo una gran noticia. Nuestro instituto participa en un programa de escuelas de la región. El tema consiste en intercambiar algunos alumnos para que… Bueno… ¿Para que era? – Murmuro, y fue a su escritorio a buscar un folleto del programa.- ¡ah!, aquí esta. El programa consiste en intercambiar alumnos con el fin de poner a prueba a los demás alumnos. Como ya todos saben es muy feo ser el nuevo de la clase, por lo que todos siempre te molestan o te hacen "Bullying" el propósito de este proyecto es para que ustedes sean mejores personas y acepten a otras personas, con distinto idioma, o distintas culturas. Como Kagura-chan. –Kagura se molestó de que la usaran como ejemplo.- Ella viene de China, y como ya todos lo notaron Soichiro-kun-

-Es Sougo.- Interrumpió.-

-… Siempre molestaba a Kagura, y ahora mírenlos. Hasta parecen novios.-

-¡¿Qué dijo sensei?! – Exclamo Kagura con una vena marcada, mientras los demás se reían.-

-Bueno, sin más preámbulos. Démosle la bienvenida al instituto a esta nueva compañera.-

-Espero que sea linda.- Le murmuro Sougo a Kagura.-

En ese momento entro al aula una joven de piel blanca, cabello azul oscuro muy largo, y ojos carmesí.- Oh… Es bonita.- Le comento Kagura a Sougo.-

-Hmm… Nada del otro mundo.- Contesto murmurándole, a él no le llamo la atención.-

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Imai Nobume.- Hizo una reverencia muy formal.-

-Bien Nobume-san, puedes sentarte en… - Registro el salón entero.- Al lado de nuestra querida Kagura-chan.- Le señalo a la peliroja.-

Nobume fue directo a sentarse, pero quedo congelada al ver a Sougo. Era amor a primera vista. Mientras que Sougo la miro al notar que le estaba viendo, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Al salir de las clases, Sougo y Kagura estaban juntos como siempre a punto de irse, pero Nobume los detuvo.- Ehh… Disculpen, no me pude presentar con ustedes… Digo, son los que se sientan alrededor mío.- Dijo seriamente- Soy Nobume.-

-Yo soy Sougo.- Contesto con el tono de siempre.-

-¡Yo soy Kagura! – Apoyo su mano en el hombro de Sougo al sentir que la dejaban afuera.-

-Mucho gusto.- Con el mismo tono de antes.-

-Igualmente. Vámonos china.- Dijo Sougo mientras se iba tranquilamente.-

-¡Espérame! ¡Adiós Nobume-chan! – Le saludo moviendo su mano mientras corría tras de Sougo.-

Nobume movió su mano saludando a Kagura sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero cuando los perdió de vista su rostro se transformó en una cara llena de odio.- Adiós… Kagura-chan.- Murmuro muy seriamente.-

En el camino de vuelta a casa, Kagura le miraba pícaramente a Sougo.- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – Pregunto incomodo.-

-¿Viste cómo te miraba? ¡Está claramente enamorada de ti! – Se burló.-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No es la primera vez que una chica se enamora de mi.- Miro hacia otro lado.-

-Bueno pero esta chica es linda, ¿No lo crees? –

-Es algo linda, pero no me interesa.- Contesto a secas.-

-¡No te quieras hacer el importante gusano! – Volvió a burlarse.-

-Déjame en paz.- Se quejó.- Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Shinpachi-kun? – Se burló.-

-¡Eres un demonio! ¡Sabes bien que después de lo que paso en la fiesta no volvimos a hablarnos! – Se enojó mientras que Okita solo sonrió de manera burlona.-

Tres días después, en el instituto, Kagura y Sougo estaban por entrar al aula, aunque era temprano.

-¡Ah! ¡Kagura! – La llamo Nobume amablemente, pero con el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre.-

-Oh, buenos días Nobume.- En esos tres días, ambas se habían hecho buenas amigas.-

-Buenos días… Emm…- Se sonrojo.-

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Kagura intrigada.-

-… ¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo? –

-Claro.- Se fue junto a Nobume unos pasos más adelante de Sougo.- ¿Qué sucede? –

-Pues veras a mí me gusta Okita.- Dijo muy seria, Kagura no había visto ese lado de Nobume. Pensó que solo era una sádica que no se interesaría por nadie, pero ¿Los sádicos se atraen de otros sádicos, verdad?-

-Ahh… ¿Y?- Pregunto sin entender a donde quería llegar.-

-Tú eres su mejor amiga ¿Verdad? – Con el mismo tono serio.-

-Ehh… No lo sé. Eso deberías preguntárselo a él no a mi.-

-Pero, ustedes dos son buenos amigos ¿No?-

-Supongo que si.-

-Bien, veras yo… -Agacho la cabeza.- ¡Quiero que me ayudes a enamorarlo! – Exclamo seriamente.-

-¿Ah? – Pregunto un tanto fastidiada.-

-¡Ayúdame a que se enamore de mí! – Le rogo con el mismo tono serio, que más que un rogo era más como una orden.-

-¿Y-Y cómo quieres que te ayude en eso? – Pregunto incomoda.-

-Pues… -Pensando.- Podrías decirle si no quiere salir conmigo.-

-Oh… Bien, déjamelo a mí.- Levanto su pulgar.-

-Gracias – La abrazo con fuerza, con la misma cara seria de siempre, mientras que Sougo miraba a las dos sin entender de que hablaban.-

Las horas de escuela pasaron, ya habían acabado y Sougo se encontraba esperando a Kagura, quien se detuvo en el camino a hablar con Nobume.- Esa chica no me cae bien, Kagura le da más importancia a ella ahora. Es como si quisiera robarme a china. ¿Sera lesbiana? – Pensó Sougo. Justo Kagura se apareció.-

-¡Bien, vámonos! – Exclamo alegre.-

-Te tardaste.- Dijo mientras iban caminando.-

-Jodete, no te pedí que me esperaras.-

-Desagradecida, tras que espero por ti en la puerta… - Reclamo molesto.-

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto al divisar una tienda de muchos colores a lo lejos, jamás la había visto.-

-Parece un local que recién abrió, pero a mí no me intere- Cuando volteo a ver a Kagura está ya no estaba, y vio a lo lejos a la niña corriendo hacia esa tienda.- ¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! Rayos… - Fue corriendo detrás de Kagura.-

Al llegar allí vieron de que iba la tienda, era una gran heladería, más bien era como un comedor pero solo de helados. Había sabores de lo que te imaginaras, y habían muchas cosas para ponerle encima como confites, chocolates, galletas, chispitas de colores, y demás. A Kagura se le caía la baba el tan solo mirar por la vidriera.- ¡Waa! ¡Quiero un helado de aquí! – Dijo mientras estaba por entrar.- Ah… No tengo dinero.- Se desilusiono.-

Sougo entro a la tienda empujando a Kagura hacia a un costado.- Vamos entra, esta vez yo invito.- A Kagura se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos.-

-¡Gracias! ¡Jamás olvidare esto! – Le dijo abrazándolo con los ojos llorosos.-

-Más te vale.-

Kagura se comió 10 grandes helados, que le costaron mucho dinero a Sougo. Y para variar Kagura quería llevarse un gran pote de helado para su casa.- ¡No, basta! Deja de comer o te pondrás como una vaca.- Reclamo Sougo.-

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por favor! – Rogo.-

-¡No! –

-¡Por favor! ¡Hare lo que tú quieras! –

Sougo se sonrojo levemente, ¿Cómo rechazar esa oferta? - ¿Lo que quiera? –

-¡Si, si! – Dijo muy decidida.-

Tosió levemente y sonrió tranquilamente.- Entonces… ¿Dejaras que te ate a una cama y te golpee? –

-¿Qué? ¡No, maldito sádico! –

-Entonces no hay trato.-

-Bueno haber… Si me compras el pote de helado te estaré debiendo un favor. ¿Sí? – Lo miro con los ojos grandes y la cara más tierna que podía hacer.-

-…Bien.- No se negó a la tierna expresión de Kagura.-

Kagura compro el helado, y de ahí se marcharon juntos a casa.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

No todo lo que dices es todo lo que sientes.

Kagura POV

_Luego de volver a casa, Kamui regreso. Le habían dado unos días de vacaciones por ser el mejor de toda la escuela académicamente, y venia justo para disfrutar del helado que el sádico se pagó._

Flashback

-Hola Kagura-chan – Dijo sonriente al asomarse por la puerta de entrada.-

-¡Kamui! –Corrió a abrazarlo.- ¡Llegas a tiempo! Tienes que probar este helado, es de una tienda nueva.- Comento mientras iba hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el pote de helado.-

-¿Lo has comprado tú? – Pregunto sin perder su relajada sonrisa.-

-No, el sádico.- Dijo sin importancia.-

-Ah.- Comento en un tono seco, estaba celoso.-

-¡Pruébalo! – Le dijo sosteniendo una cuchara con helado en ella.-

Kamui siguió hablando con tono un tanto molesto, y se cruzó de brazos -No, no quie- Kagura le introdujo la chuchara en la boca.-

-Esta delicioso ¿Verdad? – Pregunto sonriente.-

Kamui trago el helado.- …Si.- Dijo molesto.-

Kagura siguió comiendo helado junto a su hermano, quien parecía que cada cucharada de helado que comía era una patada en las bolas.

Fin del flashback

_Aun no se porque le costaba tanto comer helado, si cuando era niño le encantaba. _

_Cambiando de tema, ya ha pasado una semana desde que Nobume me pidió que le arreglara una cita con el sádico y yo aún no he hecho nada. ¡Mañana sin dudas le preguntare!_

Sougo se encontraba en su departamento mirando la tv, donde estaban transmitiendo Lovely Complex.

**-**_**Vamos no llores. –Dijo Otani al darle un pañuelo a Risa, cuando esta lo agarró del brazo.-**_

_**-M-Me gustas.- Dijo avergonzada y Otani se sorprendió- ¡Me gustas muchísimo Otani! – Dijo segura.-**_

_**-¿eh? ¡Espera! – Dijo tratando de huir avergonzado.-**_

_**-¡Te amo! –Dijo corriendo detrás de él, hasta que nuevamente lo tomo del brazo.- ¡Te amo muchísimo! –**_

_**-¡Ya te escuche! – Exclamo con la cara roja.-**_

_**-Y tu… Me amas también ¿Verdad? – Pregunto a punto de llorar.-**_

_**-…Si.- Respondió avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado.-**_

-Ahh… Si solo la china se me declara así… Digo, no me molestaría corresponderle.- Dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa pícara.- Aunque eso es imposible.- Coloco sus manos en su cabeza y se recostó en el sofá.-

Otro día de escuela comenzaba, Kagura y Sougo llegaron al mismo tiempo al ascensor.- Que milagro, te levantaste temprano.- Comento Kagura, quien ya se había olvidado del tema de Nobume.-

-Cállate.- Comento en seco.- Y ¿Por qué usas esos lentes tan ridículos? ¿Acaso te los vendieron en un circo? – Pregunto al ver los lentes con forma de espiral de Kagura.-

-¡Cállate! – Exclamo molesta.-

Ya ambos iban caminando, faltaban alrededor de 10 minutos para llegar al instituto.- Dime china.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Qué clase de chicos te gustan? – Pregunto sin más rodeos, de forma natural –

-Pues… Alguien que sea lo contrario a ti.- Lo miro de mala gana, y Sougo sintió como si le hubiesen dado una apuñalada en el culo.- Alguien dulce, tierno, que siempre este conmigo, como un príncipe.- Suspiro con sus ojos llenos de brillos.-

-¿Qué príncipe querría a una china plana como tú? – Quería devolverle el dolor que ella le había causado a el.-

A Kagura se le marco una vena.- ¡Para que te quede claro, mis pechos han crecido desde la última vez que los tocaste! ¡Maldito pervertido! – Exclamo recordando de cuando despertó con Sougo encima y tocándole el pecho.-

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Sigue tan plano como siempre! – Kagura se lanzó para pegarle pero este contraataco.- ¿Por qué no puedes tener pechos normales como las demás? ¿Uh? – Pregunto burlándose.-

-¡Te matare! ¡Juro que te matare! – Rápidamente le pego una patada en los tobillos haciendo que este caiga.-

-¡Ten más cuidado imbécil! ¡¿Qué pasaría si me lastimo por tu culpa?! – Se sobo su tobillo.-

-Ohh, lo siento. ¿Quieres que te lo cure? – Pregunto en tono burlón mientras se agachaba para estar al nivel de Sougo, tomo su tobillo y se lo torció para que vuelva a su lugar.-

Sougo grito del dolor, e instantáneamente le pego un gran cabezazo a Kagura.- ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Quieres romperme el pie? – Exclamo muy molesto.-

Kagura se sobaba la cabeza.- ¿Y tú qué crees que haces? ¡Recuerda que yo soy brillante! ¡No dañes a mi brillante cerebro! – Exclamo muy molesta.-

Ambos comenzaron a pegarse, hasta que en medio de la pelea escucharon la campana del instituto que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de allí.- ¡Mierda, la escuela! – Exclamo Kagura olvidando la pelea y comenzando a correr.-

-¡Oye, espera! ¡¿No se te olvida alguien?! – Exclamo alarmado al estar tirado en el suelo sin poder levantarse por el dolor de sentía en sus tobillos culpa de Kagura.-

Kagura se detuvo y fue corriendo a buscar a Sougo.- ¡Eres una verdadera molestia! – Exclamo molesta mientras cargo a Sougo en su espalda.-

Sougo tenía la impresión que de que ella no volvería por él, pero lo hizo. Se sentía feliz.

Llegaron muy tarde al aula, y para el colmo entro Kagura cargando a Sougo, y todos se les quedaron mirando.-

-Oh, vaya entrada.- Comento Katsura-sensei.- ¿Se puede saber porque llegan a esta hora? ¿Y… Asi? – Pregunto al no entender porque Sougo estaba arriba de Kagura.-

-Se tropezó en el camino, Zura-sensei.- Dijo respirando agitada.-

-No es Zura, es Katsura-sensei. Vallan a sentarte los dos.- Continuo dando la clase mientras que ellos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.-

A mitad de la clase, Kagura recibió un papel hecho bollo de parte de Nobume, y este tenía un mensaje: "¿Le preguntaste a Okita?", por lo que Kagura hizo una cara de desesperación, nuevamente había olvidado preguntarle. Como Nobume no estaba mirando, Kagura aprovecho para tirar el papel por la ventana y hacer como si nunca leyó eso.

Al entrar en el recreo, Kagura salía del aula pero Nobume la detuvo.- Oye Kagura.- Dijo seriamente.-

-¿Q-Que sucede? – Pregunto asustada.-

-¿Le has preguntado a Okita? – Con el mismo tono de antes, y penetrando su mirada, parecían los ojos de una asesina.-

-N… ¡No! ¡Lo siento, me olvide! ¡No me mates! – Confeso tapando su rostro con sus brazos.-

-Bien. – Comento con un tono normal.-

-¡De verdad lo sien- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió.-

-Estuve pensando de que es mejor preguntarle yo misma, si tú vas a preguntarle por mi yo quedaría como una cobarde.-

-Ah… - Fue lo único que pudo decir.-

-Bien, nos vemos después Kagura. – Dijo mientras se marchaba.-

Kagura volvió al aula, ya que como no se hablaba más con Shinpachi, y el sádico de seguro no quería estar con ella. -¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Kagura al ver a Sougo sentado en su pupitre.-

-¿Qué hago? Estoy sentado. Por tu culpa no puedo caminar bien.- Con el mismo tono de siempre.-

-Te lo tienes merecido.-

-Maldita.-

-¡Ah! Por cierto sádico, tengo una amiga que gusta de ti.- Comento mientras se sentaba en su pupitre, a si podían hablar frente a frente.-

-¿Amiga? – Pregunto.- ¿No será el viejo truco de decir que tu amigo gusta de ti, pero en realidad eres tú el que está enamorado? – Pensó con algo de ilusión.-

-Si, Nobume.- Comento con naturalidad, y la ilusión de Sougo se hizo trisas.-

-Ah… ¿Y?- Pregunto en seco.-

-Pues… Ella está pensando en declarársete, ¿Podrías aceptar ser su novio? Después de todo ella es una sádica como tú. Si te fijas bien sus muñecas están llenas de cicatrices.- Trato de convencer a Sougo, pero este no le respondió.- Oye, ¿Estas escuchando? – Pregunto un tanto molesta-

-Sí, te escucho.- Contesto molesto.-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Tu… Quieres que yo este con ella? – Pregunto dolido.-

-Pues… Sí, es perfecta para ti ¿No? – Respondió un tanto confundida por el tono de voz con el que Sougo le hablaba.-

-Bien, si eso quieres… -Murmuro muy enfadado.-

-¿Eh? – Pregunto extrañada al tratar de ver a Sougo a los ojos, pero sus cabellos lo evitaban.-

-¡Si eso quieres lo hare! – Exclamo molesto y se marchó cojeando, dejando a Kagura helada.-

-¿Qué le sucede a ese idiota? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Creo que está enfadado.-

-Sí, creo que s- Se detuvo.- ¿Estabas escuchado Mayora? – Pregunto alarmada.-

-Pues sí, ustedes ni se percataron de mi presencia.- Contesto Hijikata.-

-Eres un chismoso.-

-¡Pero si ustedes empezaron a gritar delante de mí! – Se relajó y encendió un cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de una ventana del aula.- ¿No crees que te has excedido?

-¿Ah? – No entendía de que hablaba.-

-Bueno, ya sabemos que no te gusta Sougo, pero no tenías que impulsarlo a salir con alguien más para sacártelo de encima sabes.-

-¿D-De que estas hablando? – Tenía un mal presentimiento.-

-Sí que eres lenta.- Exhalo todo el humo.- Es obvio que ese idiota siente algo por ti.-

-¿Qué? – Shock.-

-Es claro que se molestó, yo también me hubiese molestado en su lugar. Mira que la chica que te gusta trate de convencerte para que salgas con alguien que ni siquiera te interesa.- Volvió a meterse el cigarrillo a la boca, mientras que Kagura estaba congelada, no sabía cómo reaccionar.- ¿Sigues aquí? Ve a disculparte, idiota. Ahora que sabes cómo se siente ve y ofrécele una disculpa y déjale en claro tus sentimientos. Él es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir los suyos.- Dijo mirando por la ventana.-

En ese momento Kagura salió corriendo del aula y lo busco por todo el patio del instituto, pero no lo encontró, ni a él, ni a Nobume. El tiempo corría rápido y ya se acercaba el momento de que toque la campana para volver al aula, y no quería hablar de eso con todos sus compañeros presentes.

Finalmente los encontró, prácticamente ocultos. Estaban en la azotea. Cuando Kagura estaba decidida a llamar al sádico, esta se detuvo al ver como Sougo abrazaba a Nobume.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-Que está pasando aquí? – Pensó Kagura con desesperación.-


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8

Ahh los malentendidos tan lindos e incomodos.

Okita Sougo POV

_Luego de haberme ido del aula, fui directo hacia Nobume, quien estaba comiendo donas…_

Flashback

-¿Qué sucede Okita? – Pregunto mientras comía.-

-¿Podemos hablar? – Pregunto mirando hacia otro lado.-

Fue ahí cuando ambos se dirigieron a la azotea.- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Nobume.-

-Me… Me ha llegado un rumor… De que tu… Gustas de mí, ¿E-Es verdad? – Pregunto un tanto incomodo.-

Nobume se sorprendió.- ¿Quién fue? ¿Kagura? – Pregunto un tanto fastidiada.-

-…Si.-

-Esa idiota, le dije que no hacía falta decirte nada. Planeaba decírtelo a la salida.- Comento cruzándose de brazos, con el mismo tono serio de siempre.-

-Pues…Veras, yo… - Estaba incomodo, no sabía cómo rechazarla.-

-¿Si? – Pregunto seria.-

-A-A mí me…. – Miro hacia el suelo, pero antes de posar la vista en el piso, vio con claridad cicatrices en las muñecas de Nobume.- ¿Qué te sucedió ahí? – Señalando su brazo.-

-¿Eh? – Esperaba la respuesta de Sougo, no una pregunta.- Son problemas míos.- Dijo seriamente.-

Al ver eso Sougo no sabía que decir. Seguro ella había sufrido mucho, por algo estaban allí esas cicatrices. Ella era linda, sádica, inteligente, educada. ¿Cómo rechazarla? – Eres una sádica.- Dijo con su tono habitual.-

-Mira quien lo dice. - Con el mismo tono.-

-Pero, me gusta que seas así.- Contesto con una sonrisa.-

-¿Eh? – Pregunto sorprendida.-

-Bien, saldré contigo.- Dijo en tono de ganador.-

-Pero si yo aún no te lo pe-

-¿Te gustan los videos juegos? – La interrumpió.-

-Oye, escúchame al menos.-

-¿Qué ocurre? –

-Te lo dejo bien en claro, yo no soy una de esas chicas que están contigo solo por diversión, y espero que tú tampoco andes conmigo por eso. –Sougo trago saliva.- Soy sádica, un tanto suicida. Mi único enemigo soy yo misma. ¿Aun así te parece bien estar conmigo? – Pregunto muy seria.-

Sougo no le respondió, y luego de unos segundos la abrazo (momento donde Kagura subió a la azotea y los vio) – Sí, quiero estar contigo.- En su mente sabía que eso no era cierto.-

Nobume correspondió el abrazo.- Sé que no me quieres lo suficiente, pero hare que lo hagas.- Dijo muy segura de sí.-

Fin del flashback

_Todo esto paso por culpa de la estúpida china, siento pena por Nobume, creo que no se merece que yo la esté usando. Bueno, hay que darle una oportunidad, después de todo siempre he contentado a las chicas lindas que gustan de mí._

Era un nuevo día, Sougo salió mucho más temprano que Kagura, por lo que no se vieron en todo el camino a la escuela y fueron por caminos separados.

Kagura estaba llegando a la escuela, en eso vio a lo lejos a Sougo y a Nobume juntos, y no supo porque no podía moverse, quedo helada viendo como ambos se reían juntos.- Pensé que le habías dicho lo que sentías.- Dijo Hijikata, quien se apareció detrás de Kagura.-

Kagura salto del susto.- ¡N-No te aparezcas así! –

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? – Pregunto serio, con un cigarrillo en la boca.-

- No pude decirle nada, estaba abrazando a Nobume.- Dijo en un tono algo frio y triste a la vez.-

-Supongo que ya es tarde.- Exhalo humo.- Bien es hora de entrar, vamos idiota.- Le revolvió el cabello a Kagura y rápidamente fue caminando hacia la entrada del instituto.-

-¡No me despeines imbécil! – Exclamo corriendo detrás de el.-

Ambos habían llegado al aula, Hijikata estaba al lado de la ventana fumando, mientras que Kagura platicaba con Otae y Kyuubei. En eso llegan Nobume y Sougo; Kagura esperaba que ambos la saludaran, ya que ellos no habían visto que ella los estaba viendo en la entrada, pero para sorpresa de esta ninguno le dirigió la palabra. Sougo porque seguía molesto con ella, y Nobume ya había obtenido lo que quería de ella, a Sougo.

Kagura se sintió molesta, sobre todo con el sádico, así que giro la cabeza para hablarle.- Oye. – Dijo molesta, pero solo recibió una fría mirada de Sougo que la dejo helada.-

-Hola, hola, soy el suplente del profesor Ginpachi, espero que nos llevemos bien.- Dijo Hasegawa al entrar al salón.-

-¿Tú no eres el que atendía la tienda de juguetes del centro?- Pregunto Shinsuke.-

-¿Y el de los juegos de azar en las ferias? – Pregunto Sougo.-

-Ah… Bueno, si… - Confeso algo incómodo.-

-¿Y que nos enseñaras? ¿A cómo vender? – Pregunto Shinsuke en tono burlón, y todos se rieron.- ¡Eres un MADAO! –

-¡Odio a estos niños! – Pensó molesto.-

Kagura y Nobume eran las únicas que no se rieron con la broma pesada de Shinsuke, de Nobume era normal ya que jamás se la vio reír, solo sonreír. Mientras que de Kagura era muy extraño de que no se esté riendo, o molestando a su nuevo sensei.

Las dos horas de Madao habían transcurrido, era el recreo. Sougo se fue con Nobume, sin darle importancia al hecho de que Kagura estuviese con brazos y cabeza sobre la mesa, sus brazos ocultaban su rostro. -¿Kagura-chan? – Pregunto Otae.-

-¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto Kyuubei.-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, me quedare aquí a dormir un rato.- Volvió a la posición en la que se encontraba, mientras que Otae y Kyuubei se fueron juntas.-

Hijikata tomo un cigarrillo de su maletín antes de salir al recreo y vio a Kagura, por la posición en la que estaba pensó que estaría llorando. Se acercó y se sentó silenciosamente en el pupitre que estaba delante del de ella, extendió su mano para llevarla hasta la cabeza de la niña, cuando de pronto Hijikata mira hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Sougo, mirando con la boca semi-abierta.

Kagura levanto la mirada al escuchar una respiración cerca de ella, y se encontró con Hijikata, quien la miro a los ojos y luego miro hacia la puerta donde estaba Sougo.

-Lamento haber interrumpido, olvide algo.- Dijo Sougo seriamente mientras se dirigía hacia su pupitre a buscar algo en su maletín, y se fue rápidamente.-

-¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Kagura sin entender.- Y por cierto ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto a Hijikata al estar en el pupitre de adelante.-

-¡Ah…! Yo… Este… Pensé que estabas llorando.- Contesto algo apenado.-

-¿ah? – Desconcertada.- ¿Por qué estaría llorando? –

-¡Yo que sé! – Exclamo.-

Mientras en el patio del instituto.

-¿Qué te sucede Sougo? Pareces un muerto.- Comento Nobume.-

-No me siento bien.- Contesto fríamente.- Iré un segundo con Takasugi, si quieres ve con alguna amiga.-

-No tengo amigos.-

-Bien, ve con Matako.- Quería sacársela de encima.-

-Está bien.- Se marchó con Matako. Mientras que Sougo se fue con Takasugi, quien estaba acostado en el césped.-

-¿Qué hay Sougo? – Pregunto animado.-

-Nada, ¿Y tu? – Pregunto mientras se acostaba en el césped también.-

-Mmm… Que estoy saliendo con Matako.- Contesto sin importancia.-

-¿No que te parecía insoportable? –

-Sí, pero bueno. Es solo para pasar el rato, la verdad es que nunca me interesaron las mujeres con las que salgo.- Tomo un cigarrillo y lo prendió.-

-Te entiendo, yo estoy saliendo con Nobume.- Dijo sin importancia.-

-Bueno, pero ella va contigo. Es decir, es una sádica, fría y escalofriante chica, igual que tú.- Se metió el cigarrillo a la boca.-

-Supongo.-

-¿Y acaso la quieres? – Pregunto cómo burlándose.-

-No.-

-Qué extraño, pensé que ella era como de tu tipo.-

-…No exactamente.- Dijo mirando las nubes.-

-No quiero imaginar qué clase de chica es de tu agrado.- Rio.-

Luego de la escuela, Kagura y Sougo nuevamente fueron por caminos distintos, solo que la única que iba sola era Kagura, Sougo iba acompañado de Nobume. Al llegar al edificio Kagura vio como Sougo y Nobume entraban al departamento de este, lo que la hizo sentir incomoda.

-Bienvenida hermanita.- La recibió Kamui tan alegre como siempre.- ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto algo preocupado al ver el rostro serio de Kagura.-

-Me siento mal.- Contesto segura.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Comiste algo en mal estado? –

-Siempre como cosas en mal estado, el dinero que me manda papá no me alcanza ni para pagar el alquiler. Otose-san ya me tiene cansada con sus riñas para que le pague.- Comento malhumorada.-

-¿Entonces porque es? –

-… No lo se.- Contesto apoyando su rostro en la mesa de la sala.-

-¿No lo sabes o no me quieres contar? – Pregunto sonriente.-

-… Ambos.-

-¿Se trata… De un chico? – Pregunto seriamente, y Kagura no contesto.- ¿Quién es? – Pregunto enojado.-

-El sádico.-

-¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto alarmado, ¿Por qué justo ese gusano? –

-Tiene una novia nueva, es linda, alta, educada, tiene más pechos que yo. –Le comento.-

-¿Acaso te gusta ese idiota? – Pregunto molesto.-

-¡No lo sé! – Exclamo molesta también.-

-No, no, no. Definitivamente no. Te sientes así por el cambio de hormonas, solo son las hormonas.- Estaba desesperado.-

Kagura se quedó pensando.- Tienes razón, ¡Son las hormonas! – Se alegró al darse cuenta de que no le gustaba el imbécil de Sougo.- ¡Eres tan listo Kamui! – Lo abrazo, y este le correspondió el abrazo, su absurda excusa lo salvo esta vez.-

Mientras que en la habitación de Sougo, este ya estaba acostado en su cama. Nobume ya se había marchado así que se encontraba solo.

Luego de un rato estaba por quedarse dormido, cuando de pronto la imagen de Hijikata y Kagura se le vino a la mente, a la vez que la de Hijikata y su hermana. Abrió grande los ojos y se recostó de costado, poniendo sus manos bajo su rostro lleno de preocupación. Se sacó los antifaces que siempre usaba para dormir, y se quedó dormido hecho una bolita, con una expresión triste en su rostro, como un niño asustado que acababa de tener una pesadilla.-


	9. Capitulo 9

Capítulo 9

Si piensas en el dolor y no en la felicidad que le causaras a los demás acabaras por estar solo.

Kagura POV

_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que ya no nos hablamos con el sádico. Maldito idiota, primero me separa de Shinpachi y ahora se va dejándome sola. No tengo ni un amigo hombre, no tengo ni un amigo al cual molestar, ni por el cual preocuparte tanto como lo hacía por él._

Era lunes por la mañana, y Kagura decidió empezar a ser más "sana", desde ahora no tomaría más el ascensor e iría a correr luego de la escuela. Comenzó su día con una saludable manzana, y se marchó caminando hasta el instituto.

Era lo mismo que toda la semana pasada, Nobume y Sougo la ignoraban, y ella se la pasaba sola.

Antes de marcharse, fue hasta el baño a cambiarse. Se sacó la parte de arriba del uniforme por una remera roja ajustada, y debajo de la pollera se colocó un bóxer de mujer del mismo tono azul que la pollera del instituto. En ese momento Kagura escucho del otro lado de la puerta a unas chicas hablando.- ¿Escucharon los rumores? Dicen que Hijikata Toushiro está enamorado. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Toushiro? ¿El que te gustaba a ti Mimi? – Pregunto otra.-

-Si… ¿De qué perra se enamoró? ¡Dime! –

-Dicen que es una joven de su mismo curso.-

-Ehh, diablos. En ese curso se encuentran todos los chicos más lindos… Okita, Hijikata, Shinsuke, Yamazaki…-

-¿Yamazaki? ¡Que pésimo gusto! – El grupo de chicas comenzó a reír mientras se iban.-

Al no escucharlas más, Kagura salió del baño pensando de quien podría estar enamorado su compañero Hijikata, aunque eso le importaba poco.

Era un día muy caluroso y nublado.- ¡Y justo hoy empiezo con mi rutina…! – Exclamo exhausta. La nube negra que tapaba al sol se movió dejando que esta penetrara con sus rayos, Kagura aun así siguió corriendo.

Luego de un rato de correr bajo el sol, se desmayó a orillas de una barranca, estaba a punto de caer cuando justo aparece Hijikata vistiendo un traje de policía y la toma en sus brazos. Mal momento para que Sougo pasase por allí junto con Nobume, y este nuevamente quedara con la boca semi-abierta.

-¿Sougo? – Pregunto Nobume al ver el rostro de su novio, cuando diviso a Hijikata con Kagura en brazos, lo que le molesto ya que sabía que Sougo sentía algo por ella.- Sigamos.- Lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo prácticamente arrastrando, mientras que el no dejaba de verlos.-

Hijikata acomodo a Kagura en la patrulla y le refresco el rostro tirándole agua fría de una botella que tenía con el.- ¿Uh? ¿Un ladrón de impuestos? – Pregunto al divisar a una persona con traje de policía, no le veía bien ya que se le nublaba la vista.-

-¡¿A quién llamas ladrón de impuestos, maldita?! – Exclamo molesto.-

-¿Hijikata? ¿Qué haces en ese ridículo traje? – Pregunto refregándose los ojos.-

-Soy policía, idiota.-

-¡Mentira! ¿Enserio? – Se sorprendió.-

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Tengo casi 19 años, es normal que trabaje.-

-Supongo, pero… ¿Qué hago dentro de la patrulla? ¿Me vas a arrestar? –

-Te encontré desmayada y a punto de caer sobre una barranca que daba a un rio, has escogido un buen lugar para desmayarte, idiota.- Le regaño.- Por el momento te llevare a nuestra base, no puedo dejarte ir si te andas desmayando por ahí.- Comento mientras se subió a la patrulla para manejar.-

Al llegar, Kagura se paseaba por el lugar como si fuera su casa. Era una base muy tradicional, era como las bases del antiguo shinsengumi.- ¡Oye deja de pasearte como si fuera tu casa y vuelve aquí! – Grito Hijikata al asomarse por una de las puertas.-

-¡Voy! Pero… ¿Qué hace un gorila entrenando desnudo? – Pregunto al ver a Kondou golpeando un saco de boxeo.-

-¡Kondou-san deje de andar desnudo! – Grito Hijikata.-

-¿Uh? – Pregunto Kondou al escuchar voces.- ¿Quién eres tú? –

-Soy Kagura.- Respondió naturalmente cuando de pronto apareció Hijikata.-

-Lo siento Kondou-san, yo la traje aquí.-

-¿Es amiga tuya Toushi? – Pregunto alegre.-

-Es una compañera de clase, la encontré desmayada en la calle por eso la traje.-

-¿No hubiese sido mejor llevarla a un hospital? – Pregunto Kondou, pero Hijikata y Kagura ya no estaban.-

Hijikata llevo a Kagura a una habitación donde habían varias fotos nuevas y antiguas. Vio una foto de unos jóvenes niños con una vestimenta parecida a la que usaban los samurais.- Oye estos dos se parecen a ti y al sádico.- Los señalo.-

-Somos nosotros.- Comento mientras se metía un cigarrillo a la boca.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Sougo es un policía? – Pregunto muy sorprendida.-

-Pues sí, ¿De dónde creías que sacaba el dinero? ¿De la fuente del parque? – Pregunto irónicamente.- Yamazaki también está trabajando aquí. –

-Vaya, no tenía ni idea. Pero… Es extraño que no me haya contado que era policía.-

-No le gusta hablar de esas cosas con nadie.- Exhalo humo.-

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto intrigada.-

-No quieren que sepan que él se relaciona conmigo, el… Me odia.-

-¿Qué? – Se sorprendió aún más.- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues…

Flashback

Era un día especial para Hijikata, era su primer día en un antiguo dojo, donde conoció a Kondou, que lo trataba como si fuera su propio hijo, y a su "senpai" Sougo.

Hijikata se dirigía a la casa del pequeño Sougo, quien se había puesto celoso por su llegada. –Okita-senpai es hora de la práctica.-

-¡¿Y tú qué haces en mi casa?! ¡Lárgate! – Exclamo en frente de su hermana Mitsuba.-

-Kondou-san me dijo que viniera a buscarte, vamos.- Dijo Hijikata tomando a Sougo del cuello.-

-¡Oye! ¡¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu senpai?! – Exclamo molesto mientras que Hijikata lo seguía arrastrando por el suelo y Mitsuba comenzó a reír, mientras que Hijikata se sonrojo al verla riendo.-

Era otro dia, y Sougo, Hijikata, Mitsuba y Kondou se encontraban en una tienda comiendo.-

-¡Ahh! ¡Espera Mitsuba-dono, no debes ponerle tanta pimienta roja! ¡¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que es malo para ti?! – Exclamo Kondou preocupado al ver el plato de la mujer con una montaña hecha de pimienta.-

-Pero sabe mucho mejor.- Se excusó.-

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Es malo para tu salud! ¡Esta completamente rojo! – Exclamo viendo con desagrado el plato de Mitsuba.- Hay algo mal con tu sentido del gusto… ¿Cierto Toushi? – Le pregundo a Hijikata quien tenia el plato de comida con una gran montaña hecha de mayonesa.- ¡Toushi! – Exclamo.- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Qué rayos comes?! –

-Este es un sabor revolucionario.- Comento con la boca llena.-

-¡Hey, espera! – Exclamo preocupado por Hijikata, pero luego se concentró en la hermana de Sougo, quien ya estaba comiendo su plato lleno de pimienta.- ¡Mitsuba-dono no comas eso! -

Mitsuba comenzó a reir, mientras que Sougo le miro de mala gana a Toushiro.

Luego de casi un mes allí, Mitsuba cito a Hijikata en su casa porque quería hablar con el.

-Sou-chan me dijo que mañana partirían a la ciudad de Edo para convertirse en aprendices de policía… - Comento un tanto triste.-

-Asi es.- Contesto a secas.-

-Yo… ¿Puedo ir? – Pregunto tímidamente.- De ser posible… Me gustaría estar con ustedes… Contigo… Toushiro-san… - Se sonrojo.- Quiero estar a tu lado… - Sougo se encontraba detrás de un árbol, por lo que escucho todo y se encontraba muy molesto.-

-… No me interesa.- Dijo sin importancia mientras se marchaba.- Lo que te pase no es asunto mio.-

Fin del flashback

-Con que eso paso… - Se había concentrado en la gran historia que su compañero le contaba.- Pero a ti te gustaba su hermana, ¿Verdad? –

-…Si.- Contesto mirando hacia otro lado.-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué la rechazaste? – Pregunto sin entender.-

-Idiota, me estaba por ir a Edo para convertirme en policía. Los policías todos los días enfrentamos problemas, podríamos morir en cualquier momento… Yo… Queria que tuviese una vida feliz. Era imposible que un asesino como yo lo haga, asi que quería que formara una familia con un hombre normal y que tenga niños… Que viva felizmente… Fue cuando todo eso paso… -Recordando.-

-¿Eso? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Mitsuba había encontrado a un hombre, y pronto se casarían. Pero su condición empeoro drásticamente, y para el colmo, descubrimos que su esposo comerciaba armas ilegales con terroristas… Sougo me pidió que le dejara libre porque sabía que a su hermana no le quedaba mucho tiempo… Pero aun así lo capture, y su hermana murió.-

-Que horrible eres.-

-¡Cállate! – exclamo molesto.-

-¿Y qué sucedió luego? –

-Bueno, Sougo siempre me odio, así que sigue tratándome igual que siempre.- Dijo sin importancia.- Cambiando de tema, ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –

-Ahh… Si.- Ya no se acordaba del hecho de que se desmayó, estaba concentrada en la historia de Hijikata.-

-Bien, te llevare hasta tu casa en la patrulla.-

Hijikata llevo a Kagura, y la dejo en la puerta del edificio. Esta subió y cuando estaba llegando se topó con Sougo.- ¿Qué hacías con Hijikata? – Pregunto de brazos cruzados y apoyándose en la pared.-

-Q-Que te importa.- Contesto algo incomoda.-

-No te conviene alguien como el.- Comento en tono serio, y Kagura sabía por qué decía eso, lo que hizo que esta se molestara.-

-No deberías decir eso sin conocerlo.- Siguió caminando ignorándolo, lo que hizo que Sougo se sacara de quicio, y fue corriendo hacia la calle, donde aún se encontraba Hijikata quien estaba apoyado en la patrulla fumando.-

-Maldito, ¿No te fue suficiente con haberme sacado a mi hermana y a Kondou-san?- Pregunto muy molesto.-

-¿Ah? ¿De que estas hablando? – Pregunto sin entender.-

-Aléjate de la china, o te matare.- Dijo sin titubeos.-

-¿Por qué debería? ¿Acaso no tienes novia? – Pregunto casi burlándose.-

-No quiero volver a verte con ella.- Respondió muy serio, y volvió a meterse al edificio.-

Hijikata rio al darse cuenta de que Sougo había encontrado a alguien importante para el aparte de Kondou y de su hermana.- Esto te vendrá bien Sougo, tu mundo necesita expandirse.- Dijo adentrándose a la patrulla y se marchó.-


	10. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

No son celos, solo es el deseo de asesinar a cualquiera que se te acerque.

Okita Sougo POV

_Ese maldito de Hijikata, no se cansa de robarme a las únicas personas que he querido. Primero Kondou-san, Mi hermana, y ahora… La china. Pero no dejare que eso siga pasando._

Era viernes, ultimo día de clases de la semana. Otra vez Sougo y Kagura fueron por caminos distintos, pero Kagura llego antes que Sougo.- Buenos días.- Dijo Hijikata a punto de entrar al instituto.-

-Buenos días.- Contesto Kagura.- ¿Estudiaste para el examen que nos tomara Tsukuyo-sensei? –

-¡¿Examen?! – Exclamo sorprendido, lo que significaba que no había estudiado.-

-Nos dijo hace una semana.- Dijo como diciendo "tuviste toda una semana para estudiar".-

-N-No lo sabía… - Trago saliva, si Kondou-san se enteraba de que reprobaría otro examen lo mataría.-

-Sí que eres estúpido, ladrón de impuestos.- Dijo sin importancia.-

-¡Que me dejes de decir así bastarda! – Exclamo molesto.-

En ese momento llego Sougo, quien estaba viendo a los alrededores si ya había llegado Nobume, pero se encontró con Hijikata junto a Kagura. Rápidamente corrió hasta Hijikata y saco un arma que siempre llevaba en la cintura, sostenida por su pantalón, y tapada por su camisa.

Sougo se tiro encima de Hijikata, haciendo que este cayera y quedara debajo de él, y Sougo le apunto con el arma.- Oye Sougo, ¿Qué rayos haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Refunfuño Hijikata.-

-Te deje bien en claro que te alejaras, tú te lo buscaste.- Dijo con su tono habitual, cuando Kagura le pateo el arma, haciendo que esta volara lejos.- ¿Qué crees que haces? –

-¡Eso te lo pregunto yo! ¡¿Qué haces con un arma en el instituto?! – Exclamo sorprendida y furiosa.-

-Como ya lo te habrá contado la chismosa – Refiriéndose a Hijikata.- Soy policía, y tengo derecho a portar armas.-

-¡Pero se supone que es para hacer justicia imbécil! – Exclamo.-

-Y eso estaba por hacer, este bastardo merece morir.- Saco otra arma y le apunto en la cabeza a Hijikata.-

-¡¿De dónde rayos sacas armas?! – Exclamo Kagura.-

Hijikata no se quedó atrás, saco de su cintura un arma y también le apunto en la cabeza a Sougo.- ¡Oigan dejen eso! – Ya era el colmo para Kagura así que pateo sus dos armas lejos.- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Le pregunto a Sougo.-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Contesto seriamente.-

-Ahh, ya se. Es por lo de Hijikata y tu hermana ¿Verdad? –

Sougo abrió grandes los ojos.- Hasta eso le contaste… - Murmuro.- ¡Maldito! – Le pego un gran puñetazo a Hijikata.-

-¡Ya basta! – Exclamo Kagura tomando el brazo de Sougo para que no le pegara a Hijikata.- Antes de empezar a culpar a alguien deberías saber la historia completa.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? El solo es un miserable que acabo con la vida de mi hermana, la hizo infeliz hasta el último momento… - Apretó sus dientes con fuerza.-

Kagura le pego una bofetada.- ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo crees que él se sintió luego de la muerte de tu hermana? ¡Es obvio que el la quería! – Estaba muy molesta.-

-Tsk. Vaya forma de querer a alguien. La rechazas, y luego te le apareces y arrestas a su esposo mientras ella estaba muriéndose… Yo… Nunca te perdonare.- Miro a Hijikata fijo a los ojos.-

Kagura suspiro.- Oye, ven conmigo.- Dijo señalando hacia atrás del instituto, aún faltaban 15 minutos para que sonara la campana para entrar.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Sougo ya estaba fastidiado.-

-Quiero contarte la historia de Hijikata, porque me fastidia ver como lo tratas así después de todo lo que hizo por tu hermana, y por ti.- Sougo guardo silencio y Kagura continuo.- El… Hizo todo eso para protegerlos. A Mitsuba-san de tener una miserable vida al lado de un asesino, y a ti de que te echaran de la policía por estar relacionado con un contrabandista.- Las pupilas de Sougo se contrajeron al estar tan sorprendido.-

-¿Q-Que estás diciendo? –Perturbado.-

-Lo que escuchas. No sabes lo doloroso que fue para el tener que cumplir con su trabajo en vez de ir corriendo a besar a Mitsuba-san y decirle lo mucho que la quería.- Sintiendo pena por Hijikata.- Tuvo que cargar con todo el solo, soporto tu odio, soporto dejar ir a la mujer que el quería, soporto tener que quitarle su felicidad por el trabajo, soporto no ir a verla en su lecho de muerte… Soporto hacer del tipo malo…-

Sougo estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir, y comenzó a recordar las veces que Hijikata iba a buscar a Sougo solo para ver la sonrisa de su hermana, o las veces que Kondou regañaba a Mitsuba por ponerle pimienta a su comida y él le ponía mayonesa a la suya, cuando se sonrojaba al chocar con sus ojos, todo lo hacía con tal verla sonreír.-… Mi hermana… Realmente lo quería. A pesar de que el la rechazo, estuvo esperando a que volviera… Siempre. – Hizo un pausa.- Y justo cuando pensé que se había rendido y estaba rehaciendo su vida, el apareció otra vez. Siempre se entrometía en su vida, es despreciable. Yo lo sabía, de que mi hermana no podía olvidar a un tipo tan despreciable como él. Y también sabía…- Contesto Sougo cabizbaja.- Sabía que él quería a mi hermana… Que la rechazo porque él podía morir en cualquier momento… Sabía que él no la correspondió porque quería que mi hermana tuviese un buen futuro… Para que tuviera hijos con alguien más… Que ella fuese feliz… Lo sabía… Lo sabía todo.- Siguió hablando a punto de llorar.- ¡Pero…! Aun así me enoja… No lo soporto.- Kagura estaba sorprendida por lo que le había dicho Sougo y no supo que decir, solo se le acercó un poco.- Gracias… -

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañada.-

-Por aguantar esta charla.- Sonó la campana.- Bien, es hora de entrar… -Levanto los brazos para estirarse.- ¿Vamos? – Volteo la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa a Kagura.-

-Si.- Contesto sonriendo, su amigo por fin había vuelto.-

Ambos fueron caminando hacia la entrada, donde Hijikata estaba esperándolos. Este y Sougo se quedaron mirando seriamente por unos segundos.- No te soporto.- Dijo Sougo.-

-Yo a ti tampoco.- Respondió Hijikata y Sougo le saco "fuck you" (Osea le levanto el dedo medio) - ¡¿Quieres que te despedace?! – Se molestó.-

-¡Inténtalo! – Contesto desafiándolo y chocando frentes. Fue ahí donde Kagura intervino separando sus frentes.-

-Bien, ya estoy cansada del acto de los enemigos. – Contesto con un rostro de cansancio.- Vamos a entrar de una vez.- Los tres iban llegando a la puerta, e Hijikata le cedió el paso a Kagura para que entrara primero al instituto (cosa que Sougo jamás hacia, siempre pasaba el primero o ambos peleaban para pasar) - ¿Vez sádico? Así lo hace un caballero.- Alardeando.-

A Sougo se le marco una vena.- ¿Qué crees que haces Hijikata? –

-Solo le cedí el paso, no estés molestando.- El segundo en entrar fue Hijikata. Sougo lo tomo de la camisa y le pego un cabezazo.- ¡¿Qué rayos haces imbécil?! – Estaba muy enfadado.-

Ambos siguieron riñendo mientras que Nobume estaba viendo todo, viendo como Sougo e Hijikata peleaban por que este le había cedido el paso a Kagura, viendo como Sougo estaba celoso de Hijikata, por culpa de Kagura.

Ya estaban en el aula, en el examen de Tsukuyo-sensei.- Oye china, pásame algunas respuestas.- Le susurro Sougo a Kagura.-

-Que te ayude no te servirá de nada, te estaría arruinando el futuro.- Susurro un tanto molesta.-

-Arruinado te quedara el culo luego de que te pegue una patada, ya pásame algo.- Susurro insistiendo, pero recibió una tiza en medio de la frente por parte de Tsukuyo-sensei.-

-Oigan, dejen de hablar o les retirare el examen a ambos.- Dijo la sensei seriamente.-

Cuando Tsukuyo-sensei les dio la espalda a sus alumnos por un momento, Kagura aprovecho para pegarle en la cabeza a Sougo y comenzaran a pelear entre murmullos cada vez que la sensei no estaba viendo, pero Nobume los veía. Se sentía celosa de Kagura, cuando por fin pensó que podría ganarse el corazón de Sougo ambos vuelven a hablarse de nuevo.

Al concluir con las clases, Sougo e Hijikata tenían el rostro pálido y la frente azul tras haber desaprobado el examen, mientras que Kagura había sacado otro brillante 100.- Kondou-san nos matara…- Murmuro Hijikata mirando al suelo.-

-¡Todo por tu culpa maldita china! ¡No te costaba nada pasarme algunas respuestas! – Exclamo molesto.-

-¡La próxima vez estudien par de idiotas! – Se molestó.-

-¡Bastarda…! –Justo cuando Sougo iba directo a pegarle, alguien lo tomo del brazo.- ¿…Nobume? –

-Vamos a casa.- Dijo con su tono habitual.-

-Este… ¿A tu casa o a la mía? – Pregunto confundido.-

-Da igual.-

-Bien, entonces… Vayamos a la mía, así no dejamos que esta ande sola.- Mirando a Kagura con fastidio.-

-¡Que mentiroso! ¡Quieres acompañarme por si alguien quiere robarte así yo te defiendo! –

-Soy policía, ¿Recuerdas? – Irritado.-

-Já, sigues siendo un inútil que solo se roba los impuestos.- Sacándose un moco.-

-¿Qué dices? ¡Te despedazare! – Kagura salió corriendo, con Sougo atrás de ella quien la perseguía, mientras que Nobume se quedó atrás.-

Antes de darse cuenta ya habían llegado al edificio, y no había señales de Nobume.- Diablos, me distraje y la perdí de vista.- Murmuro Sougo.-

-¡Allí viene! – Exclamo Kagura divisando a Nobume a lo lejos.-

-¡Ah, lo sien- Sougo no pudo terminar la frase cuando el aura demoniaca que salía de Nobume lo consumió, como si el alma de Nobume lo estuviese matando.-

Nobume siguió caminando entrando al edificio, estaba tan molesta que decidió ignorarlos a ambos y adelantarse.- Ahora sí que tienes problemas.- Kagura se le burlo.-

-¡Cállate! – Se le marco una vena.-

Sougo y Nobume se hallaban en el departamento de este, y Nobume seguía molesta.- Oye enserio lo siento, ya sabes que la china siempre me saca de quicio, por eso corrí para pegarle.- Se rasco la nuca.-

-Sougo.- Dijo esta con su tono habitual.-

-¿Qué? –

-Te gusta Kagura, ¿Verdad? – Pregunto sin titubeos.-

-¿Q-Que? – Se sonrojo levemente.- No digas tonterías, si me gustara no estaría contigo.- Se excusó.-

-Entonces, ¿Yo te gusto? –

-…Si.- Sabia que eso era una mentira, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal.-

-Demuéstramelo.-

-¿Eh? – No entendía a que se refería.-

-Si de verdad te gusto demuéstramelo.- Dijo mientras se iba quitando el uniforme del instituto lentamente dejando helado a Sougo.-


	11. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

Los hermanos mayores siempre sentirán celos de sus lindas hermanas menores.

Kagura POV

_Esa idiota de Nobume, no la soporto. Se me hizo la amiga solo para que le ayudara a salir con el sádico, y cuando se lo conseguí dejo de hablarme. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando el sádico y yo intercambiábamos miradas ella aparecía para besarlo enfrente de mí. Qué asco._

-Si de verdad te gusto demuéstramelo.- Dijo Nobume mientras se iba quitando el uniforme del instituto lentamente dejando helado a Sougo.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto en un tono un tanto frio.-

-Te pedí que me demostraras que de verdad te importo.- Comento estando casi desnuda, Sougo no le contesto, ni hizo ningún movimiento.- ¿Sougo…? – Pregunto extrañada.-

-… Al final no eres diferente a todas las demás.-

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Todas las chicas que se acercan a mí, o que dicen estar enamoradas de mí solo lo hacen por una razón… Y esa es lograr acostarse conmigo para alardear con sus amigas.- Nobume se sorprendió.- Jamás he tenido relaciones y aun así 8 chicas aseguran haber estado conmigo.- Apretó su puño con fuerza.- Sus jueguitos no eran muy diferentes del que tú estás haciendo ahora… ¿Qué te demuestre que realmente me gustas? ¿Quién te crees que eres? – La miro con la mirada más seria que jamás había mostrado.- No soy ningún idiota. –

-Sougo, ¿De qué rayos hablas? – Estaba sorprendida.-

-¿De qué hablo? De que estoy rompiendo con algo que jamás existió. Vete.- Abrió la puerta.- No quiero volver a verte.- Nobume se sintió dolida, se vistió rápidamente y se marchó corriendo.-

Al día siguiente, Kagura nuevamente fue sola al instituto, y se sorprendió al no ver ni a Sougo ni a Nobume en el aula.- Chicos les quería comentar de que el programa de escuelas de la región, en el que intercambiábamos a un estudiante por otro ha terminado, por lo que Nobume ya volvió a su antigua escuela.-Comento Madao-sensei, mientras que Kagura se alarmo.-

En el receso, a Kagura le dolía la cabeza y como en el patio del instituto había mucho ruido fue a un lugar más apartado, donde había unos árboles (Que usualmente ella subía allí y descansaba, algunas veces se saltaba las clases por dormir allí), pero al llegar ahí encontró a Sougo dormido sobre el tronco de uno de los arboles.- Entonces si había venido después de todo.- Pensó Kagura.- Debería despertarlo.- Pensó con malicia, lo despertaría con una gran bofetada, pero se detuvo a ver el tranquilo rostro del sádico durmiendo, nunca había visto tanta paz en su rostro, hasta llegaba a verse lindo. Acerco su mano lentamente al rostro de este y la poso en su mejilla.-

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Sougo abriendo sus ojos rápidamente.-

Kagura se asustó y se alejó 3 metros.- N-N-Nada.- Realmente se había asustado y sorprendido.-

-¿Acaso querías aprovecharte de mí estando dormido? – Pregunto con su tono habitual, y le brindo una sonrisa pícara.-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Vine para decirte que a Nobume la llevaron a su viejo instituto! – Contesto gritando.-

Sougo se sorprendió.- Que bueno.-

-¿Eh? – No entendía.- ¿Acaso no es tu novia? –

-Lo era.- Comento sin importancia.-

-¿Qué sucedió? – Realmente quería saberlo.-

-Bueno, digamos que ella era igual a todas. Además, no me interesaba, así que es mejor que se haya marchado.-

-Oye, ¿A qué te refieres con igual que todas? – Se molestó un poco por el comentario machista.-

-Ya sabes, siempre buscan lo mismo de mi.- Kagura lo miro con cara de no entender.-

-¿Y que buscan de ti? –

-Sexo.- Contesto directamente, y Kagura abrió grandes los ojos.-

-Vaya sí que están mal para querer eso contigo.- Lo dijo en un tono normal, como si no hubiera dicho nada malo.-

-Así es.- Asentó de brazos cruzados, pero reacciono.- ¡Bastarda! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! – Saco su arma y le apunto a Kagura.-

-¡Sacas el arma porque no puedes vencerme en un mano a mano! – Se le burlo.-

-¿Tú crees? – Intercambiaron miradas desafiantes e inmediatamente Sougo soltó el arma y comenzaron a pelear como siempre.-

Luego de un rato, la pelea estaba por terminar. Kagura lanzo una gran patada que se dirigía al rostro de Sougo, pero este tomo el pie de la chica con su mano, y con la otra iba directo a pegarle en la cintura a Kagura, pero esta detuvo el ataque agarrando la mano de Sougo con la suya. Como el sádico tenia las dos manos ocupadas Kagura vio su ventaja, así que con la mano libre que tenía tomo la cabeza de Sougo para pegarle un gran cabezazo, pero este giro la cabeza, asi que Kagura solo le mordió fuertemente la oreja.- ¡Oye suéltame! – Se quejó Sougo, y la alejo de él. Ambos cayeron exhaustos al césped.-

Después de respirar agitadamente tirados en el césped, mientras contemplaban el cielo, a ambos los sumió un cómodo silencio.- ¿Volverás… Con Nobume? – Pregunto Kagura un tanto inquieta.-

-Ya te dije que no, además… - Se acostó de costado para ver el rostro de Kagura.-…Hay alguien que me gusta.- Le confeso mirándola a los ojos.-

-… Ya veo.- Contesto mirando nuevamente hacia el cielo, en señal de que le importaba poco el hecho de que su amigo le gustara alguien.-… ¿Sabes? Cuando estabas con Nobume yo… - Sougo estaba realmente atento escuchándola.- Me sentí celosa.- Aun mirando hacia el cielo, mientras que Sougo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.-

-¿C-Celosa por qué? – Pregunto un tanto sonrojado.-

-Pues… Eres el primer amigo de verdad que tengo, y cuando dejaste de hablarme por estar con ella me moleste. Sentí… Que perdería a mi único amigo.- Cada palabra hacia más feliz a Sougo.- No, eres más que un amigo… Eres como mi hermano menor.- La felicidad de Sougo se desvaneció por completo.- Y creo que estaba más celosa del hecho de que tuvieses novia y yo no tenga.- Dijo entre risas, pero cuando miro a Sougo su risa de esfumo.- ¿Q-Que? – Pregunto al ver un aura demoniaca alrededor de Sougo, junto a una mirada escalofriante de el.-

-Realmente me sacas de quicio.- Dijo en tono serio, a punto de matarla.-

-¿Qué hice? ¡Una vez que digo algo bueno de ti! – Exclamo molesta, pero esta frase hizo poner aún más furioso a Sougo.-

-¡Te matare! – Kagura empezó a correr hacia el aula, mientras que Sougo la perseguía con todas las venas de su cuerpo marcadas, al final todo su esfuerzo por conquistarla habían sido en vano.-

A la salida, Sougo y Kagura fueron juntos hasta su casa. Inmediatamente luego de despedirse de él y de entrar a su departamento tocaron timbre.- ¿No eres el gorila de la policía? ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto a Kondou.-

-Bueno veras pequeña, he oído por parte de estos dos – Tenia a Sougo y a Hijikata tomados de sus camisas, parecía como si los hubiese arrastrado hasta allí, cosa que si había ocurrido.- Que tú eres muy inteligente, y si estos dos no se gradúan no podrán seguir siendo policía.- Comentaba Kondou en un tono amigable.-

-Ah, ¿Y? – Su rostro parecía que decía "¿Qué me importa?" –

-Y quería que les ayudaras enseñándoles algunas cosas si es posible.- Rio algo nervioso al final.-

-No quiero.- Cerró la puerta pero Kondou puso su pie dentro del departamento de Kagura, evitando que la puerta se cerrara.- Oiga, ¿Qué cree que hace? – Estaba molesta.-

-Te pagare niña.- Le miro con un rostro serio.-

Luego de un rato, Hijikata y Sougo estaban dentro del departamento de Kagura, mientras esta les enseñaba algunas cosas.- … ¿Entendieron? – Pregunto Kagura al terminar de explicar, pero no obtuvo respuesta de estos.- ¡Oigan estoy gastando mi tiempo en ustedes, al menos traten de aprender! –

-¡¿Cómo quieres que aprendamos?! ¡No sabes explicar bien! – Exclamo Sougo.-

-¡Yo explico bien! ¡Tú eres un retardado que no puede memorizar una simple formula! –

-No, es verdad. Apestas en esto de enseñar.- Comento Hijikata, quien ya se encontraba fumando.-

-¡No es cierto! ¡Y si quieres consumir cáncer ve a la ventana, no quiero respirar todo ese humo! – Se tapó la nariz.-

En ese momento Kamui llegaba de la universidad.- ¡Hola Kagura-cha- Se detuvo al ver dos rostros de chicos, uno ya conocido y otro desconocido.- ¿Uh? – Se preguntó abriendo sus ojos, aún tenía su sonrisa.-

-¡Kamui! ¡Bienvenido! – Exclamo Kagura alegremente.-

-Kagura, ¿Qué hacen estos sujetos aquí? – Pregunto en un tono sereno y brindándole a su hermana una gentil sonrisa.- Espero que aquel sujeto no sea un acosador igual que el imbécil del sádico, si llego a verlos encima de mi hermana los matare.- Pensaba Kamui haciéndose una gran novela en su mente.-

-Ah, ellos están aquí porque me pagan para enseñarles.- Dijo con naturalidad.-

-¿Enseñarles qué? – Pregunto pensando mal.-

-Matemáticas, historia, geografía, y demás materias. Ambos son unos soquetes.- Se hecho a reír.-

-¡Oye! Cuida tus palabras.- Dijo Hijikata.-

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.- Dijo sin importancia mientras se paraba.- Voy a buscar jugo a la cocina.- En ese momento Kamui les dedico a ambos una mirada escalofriante, en su frente parecía que tenía escrito "los matare", con sangre y toda la cosa. Mientras que Hijikata y Sougo tragaron saliva un tanto asustados.- Bien, tomen. –Les trajo dos vasos a sus dos aprendices.- Oigan, ¿Qué les sucede? Están algo pálidos.- Pregunto al ver las caras de los dos.-

-Nada, nada.- Dijeron al unísono por temor a que Kamui haga algo.-

Al otro día en el instituto, Ginpachi-sensei había vuelto, por lo que Madao-sensei ya se había ido. Iba caminando por los pasillos, cuando se escucharon voces provenientes del salón 3-Z.-

-¡Te matare estúpido sádico! – Se la escucho a Kagura gritar desde lejos.-

-¡Ven, aquí estoy! ¡Estúpida china! – Se lo escucho contestar a Sougo.-

En ese momento apareció Gin, un tanto cansado ya en su primer día luego de una semana de licencia.- Bien, alto ahí.- Dijo con su tono habitual y con un rostro inexpresivo, mientras agarraba la mano de Kagura, la que sostenía una silla con la que estaba a punto de pegarle a Soichiro-kun.-

-¡Sensei! ¿En qué momento volvió? – Pregunto Kagura sorprendida.-

-Se ve cansado.- Comento Sougo.-

-¿Me veo solamente? Es mi primer día después de una semana, por favor no me hagan doler la cabeza.- Kagura bajo la silla y se tranquilizó, mientras que Sougo bajo la guardia. Gin se apoyó en el marco de una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas, mientras tomo el palito que siempre tenía en su boca (que parecía un cigarrillo porque siempre largaba humo) y se lo saco de la boca, dejando a la vista de que lo que tenía siempre no era un cigarrillo, sino una gran paleta.

Sougo y Kagura tenían miradas inexpresivas al ver la gran paleta que Gin-sensei siempre comía.- Siempre pensé que estaba fumando…- Susurro Kagura.-

Una gran brisa llego, atrayendo nubes negras.- Todo… Está a punto de cambiar.- Comento Gin mirando hacia el cielo, mientras que Sougo y Kagura no entendían a que se refería.-

Mientras en el departamento de Kagura, Kamui estaba recién llegando. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver una carta en el suelo, que tenía su nombre como destinatario, así que cerró la puerta y leyó la carta mientras abría grandes los ojos con cada palabra que leía.


	12. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 13

Un fanfic de comedia-romance puede transformarse en un gran shonen. ¿Qué si los engañamos? ¡No sean tan duros! Es solo una prueba.

Era un nuevo y soleado día en la ciudad de Edo, los pájaros cantaban, las personas estaban tranquilas caminando por las calles, el único preocupado era Kamui. Luego de leer aquella carta estuvo muy preocupado por esos dos días que habían pasado.-

-Bien Kamui, me voy yendo al instituto.- Decía Kagura mientras se iba.-

-¿Tienes que ir? ¿Por qué no te quedas? – Lucia realmente preocupado.-

-No, ni de broma. Nunca he faltado a las clases, y no lo hare. –Notando la cara de preocupación de su hermano.- ¿Te ocurre algo? – Se preocupó.-

-N-No, está bien… Cuídate mucho.- Dijo Kamui sin quitar ese rostro lleno de preocupación. Kagura le sonrió y se marchó.-

-¿Qué le pasara? – Pensó Kagura, mientras abría su paraguas para taparse de los rayos del sol, en ese momento salió Sougo del edificio.-

-No podías esperarme ¿Verdad? – Se molestó.-

-No seas maricon.- Siguió caminando.-

Luego de haber llegado, todos estaban en el aula.- Que extraño, el viejo (El director Mitsudaira) no estaba en la puerta para molestarnos como siempre con sus estúpidos comentarios.- Comento Kagura con Sougo, Otae, Kyuubei, Shinsuke, Bansai y Matako.-

-Yo no vi a ninguno de los directivos ni de los profesores.- Comento Hijikata a lo lejos, se encontraba fumando en la ventana.-

-El jefe tampoco está.- Dijo Sougo al ver el escritorio de Gin-sensei vacío.-

En ese momento entran Gin y Tsukuyo-sensei al aula.- Bien, dejen de murmurar y siéntense todos.- Dijo Tsukuyo en voz muy alta.-

-Oh, ahí vino. ¿Pero que hace Tsukuyo-sensei también? – Se escuchó entre la multitud de alumnos.-

Luego de que todos se encontraban sentados, los dos senseis tenían rostros preocupados, por lo que todos se sintieron inquietos, sobre todo Kagura, ¿Por qué hoy todos tenían esos rostros? – Se preguntaran porque los directivos y los demás profesores no están. –Todos asintieron.- Pues verán… Eh… ¿Cómo decirlo? – Murmuro Gin.-

-Eres muy lento.- Dijo Tsukuyo ofensivamente.- Ustedes ya son grandes así que les diré esto claramente, nuestro planeta fue elegido como sede de una guerra entre el Harusame y el clan Yato. – Hijikata y Sougo abrieron grandes los ojos, mientras que los demás miraron a Kagura tras escuchar "clan Yato".-

-¿Q-Que me miran? ¡No tengo nada que ver con ese clan! ¡Lo juro! – Se excusó.-

-¿Qué es el Harusame? – Pregunto Shinsuke intrigado.-

-Son piratas espaciales, para ser especifica la mayoría de ellos son amanto. No es de ellos de quienes nos debemos preocupar, el problema es el clan Yato… - Se preocupó.-

-¿Son poderosos? – Pregunto Shinsuke nuevamente.-

-Demasiado.- Todos en el aula se preocuparon.-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Se oyó entre todo el bullicio.-

-Nos mataran, de seguro nos mataran…-

-Oigan, oigan, tranquilos. Tomen una paleta para calmar los nervios.- Gin iba con una canasta llena de paletas, mientras se los iba entregando a sus alumnos.-

-No seas estúpido, si su nivel de azúcar sube les podría hacer mal.- Le reprocho Tsukuyo.- Tomen chicos, cigarrillos para los nervios.- Les iba dando cigarrillos a sus alumnos.-

-¡Eso es aún peor! ¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?! – Exclamo Gin-sensei.-

En ese momento sonaron sirenas de varios camiones de evacuación fuera del instituto.- ¿Por qué están aquí? Se supone que la evacuación seria a partir de las cinco de la tarde.- Comento Tsukuyo muy preocupada.-

Entro uno de los hombres de los camiones al aula, quien de hecho era nada más y nada menos que Hasegawa, alias Madao.- ¡La guerra se anticipó, debemos evacuar de inmediato! – Exclamo agitado.-

Todos entraron en pánico, y le dieron poca importancia al hecho de que Madao conduzca camiones de evacuación ahora.- ¡Cálmense! Obedezcan y vallan con el señor, rápido.- Les ordeno Tsukuyo.-

Todos hicieron una fila, mientras caminaban detrás de Hasegawa.- Kamui… -Pensó Kagura al estar asustada, pero Sougo la tomo de la mano para hacerle recordar de que él estaba a su lado.

-¡Kagura! – Exclamo Kamui fuera del instituto cuando la fila de su salón había salido para evacuar.-

-¡Kamui! – Kagura se alegró al verlo a salvo, Kamui corrió hacia a ella y la abrazo al ver que ella también estaba a salvo.-

-Oye muchachito, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tienes agallas para venir hasta aquí con la gran guerra que está ocurriendo.- Hasegawa le señalo el cielo, el cual estaba lleno de naves y nubes negras por las explosiones.-

-Es que no podía dejar a mi hermana sola.- Se excusó.-

-Bien, bien. No hay tiempo, metete en el mismo camión que ella y el que está al lado de ella.- El que estaba al lado de Kagura era Sougo.-

-¿El? – Pregunto con una vena marcada.-

-Kamui, no es tiempo de tonterías, vamos rápido.- Aun sostenía la mano de Sougo, y con su otra mano sostuvo la de Kamui y corrieron hacia el camión. Luego de que subieran subió Hijikata, Gin y Tsukuyo-sensei.-

-¡Bien ya están todos! – Se escuchó que gritaban fuera de los camiones, y estos comenzaron a andar.-

-¡ESPEREN! –Grito Shinpachi llorando y corriendo desesperado por alcanzar al último camión que estaba andando.-

-¡¿Shinpachi?! – Exclamo Kagura al ver a Shinpachi corriendo detrás del camión en el que iban, así que abrió la puerta para ayudarlo a subir.- ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! – Pregunto al no entender porque él no estaba en ninguno de los camiones.-

-¡Estaba en el baño! – Siguió corriendo desesperado y llorando.-

-Pero que idiota.- Dijo Gin, cuando estiro su brazo para ayudar a Shinpachi.-

Con dificultad, Gin logro agarrar los brazos de Shinpachi y meterlo al camión.- ¡Gracias! ¡Pensé que me quedaría ahí abajo y que moriría! – Exclamo llorando desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de Gin.-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. Solo aléjate, me estas llenando la camisa de mocos.- Lo alejo.-

Mientras, Kagura tenía una gran intriga.- Kamui, ¿Por qué viniste en realidad? –

Kamui abrió los ojos sin saber que decir.- Vine por ti.-

-¿Pero porque? ¿Cómo sabias que iban a evacuar justo en este momento? – Algo no le encajaba.-

-Pues… Uhmm… -Se rasco la nuca.-

-Kamui… -Dijo con tono amenazador.-

Suspiro -Tu padre me mandó una carta.-

-¿Papa? –Se sorprendió.- ¿Qué quería el calvo? – Pregunto mientras todos los observaban.-

-Me aviso de la guerra, antes de que todos lo supieran… -

Carta de Umi bouzu:

"Querido Kamui, sé que en este momento estás viviendo con Kagura-chan, se también de que todo lo que hiciste fue para protegerla. Estoy orgulloso de ti, aunque sé que estas palabras no harán que dejes de odiarme. Iré al punto, la semana pasada fui a encontrarme con mis antiguos colegas del clan Yato, y me contaron algo de lo que estoy preocupado. El Harusame planeaba conquistar la tierra, tal vez ya lo sabias como eres el capital de la 7ma división, pero aun así me sorprendió el hecho de que hayan pactado con los Yato de darles riquezas, y a los humanos más fuertes para que se entretengan, y que al final los traicionaran. Nuestro clan me ha dicho que por la traición del Harusame, tomarían ellos la tierra como venganza, por lo que una gran guerra se desatara. Por favor, cuida a nuestra querida Kagura. Los quiere, papá."

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos sin entender mucho la carta.-

-¿Q-Que? – Kamui se sintió incomodo.-

-¿Cómo que eres del Harusame? – Pregunto Hijikata, quien ya estaba por sacar su pistola.-

-¿Y cómo que papi es del clan Yato? – Pregunto Kagura sorprendida, y un tanto horrorizada.-

-Abandone al Harusame, y si es del clan Yato, al igual que tú y yo.-

-¿Q-Que? – Kagura no podía creerlo.-

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué tienes tanta fuerza, o eres más blanca e inteligente que cualquier otra persona, o el hecho de que tus heridas sanan de un día para el otro? – Pregunto con tono de cansancio al ver lo lenta que era su hermanita para comprender algunas cosas.-

-N-No…- Contesto cabizbaja y muy confundida.- Entonces… ¿La historia de los mafiosos no es cierta? –

-Solo cámbiale los mafiosos por amantos, la historia sigue siendo la misma.-

-Me mentiste.- Le dijo seriamente y muy molesta.-

-Era para protegerte de una verdad que te asustaría y que no querrías saber.-

-¡¿Y esperaste hasta este momento para decírmelo?! – Se posó arriba de él y tenía el puño cerrado, a punto de darle un gran puñetazo, pero Sougo le agarro el brazo.- ¡Suéltame estúpido sádico! –

-No es el momento para discutir, tonta. ¿No vez que estamos en medio de una guerra? – Kagura bajo su puño, pero no cambio su rostro de enojo y solo se alejó de Kamui, estaba muy molesta con el.-

-¿Alguna otra cosa que no me hayas contado? – Pregunto a lo lejos mientras se sentaba abrazando sus rodillas.-

-El pelado caza alienígenas.- Dijo con naturalidad refiriéndose a Umi Bouzu, mientras todos lo miraron con un rostro inexpresivo. No se esperaban eso.-

-Ah, bien.- Dijo sin importancia.-

Las horas iban pasando, y ellos aún seguían dentro de aquel camión.- Oye Madao, ¿Falta mucho para llegar a donde carajos vamos? – Pregunto Sougo de la mala gana al chofer.-

-¡Dejen de decirme madao estúpidos niños! – Exclamo molesto sin apartar la vista.- Aún faltan un par de kilómetros, debemos ir lo más lejos posible de Edo, el Harusame y el clan Yato ya se encuentran ahí.- Estaba asustado.-

-Un momento, ¡SADAHARU! – Grito Kagura con desesperación.- ¡Deje solo a mi lindo Sadaharu! – Se echó a llorar.- ¡De seguro ya lo mataron! – Siguió llorando desconsoladamente.-

-Le pedí a Otose-san que lo cuidara, cuando me estaba yendo ella se estaba por ir de vacaciones a no sé dónde, así que le pedí que se llevara a Sadaharu con el.- Comento sonriente.-

Flashback

Otose estaba en la entrada del edificio, donde tenía un bar en vez de una recepción. Se encontraba limpiando, y al lado de una de las sillas se encontraba una gran maleta. En ese momento Kamui se estaba yendo a buscar a Kagura al instituto.- Ah, ¡Tu! El hermano de la niña pesada.- Le llamo.-

-¿Yo? ¿Qué? – Pregunto con calma.-

-Tu hermanita me debe dinero, y lo necesito ahora.- Extendió su mano para que Kamui le dé el dinero.-

-Ah… Bien, le pagare.- Volvió corriendo al departamento y en ese momento se encontró con que su billetera estaba en la boca de Sadaharu.- ¡Sadaharu! Me había olvidado… ¿Qué hare contigo? – Se preocupó al no saber qué hacer con la mascota, de seguro evacuarían, y un perro de ese tamaño necesitaría un camión entero, así que se le ocurrió una gran idea.-

Bajo hasta el bar de Otose, quien seguía esperando con su mano extendida.- Aquí tiene.- Le entrego sonriente todo el dinero.-

-Oye niño, esto más de lo que me debía tu hermana.- Dijo al contar el dinero.-

-Ah, es porque necesito un favor.- Aun tenía su rostro sonriente y Otose tenía un mal presentimiento.-

Fin del flashback

-¿Y la vieja acepto? – Pregunto Kagura desconcertada.-

-No, pero la amenace y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.- Dijo con naturalidad al recordar que le apunto en la cabeza a Otose con su paraguas.-

Todos le miraron un tanto asustados de lo que podía llegar a hacer el hermano psicópata de Kagura.

Nota final: Si, un cambio muy repentino XD esta parte será mas seria, pero créanme que el final será Okikagu puro! :3 Gracias por leer mi fic, dejen sus reviews (si quieren)


	13. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

Siempre debes tener un sinfín de ideas para hacer en una evacuación.

Okita Sougo POV

_Justo cuando todo parecía ir yendo más o menos bien, el fanfic de amor y comedia se transforma en un fanfic de acción y aventura. ¿A quién rayos se le puede ocurrir eso? ¡Hacia casi un año que estaba tratando de conquistar a la china! Peor aún, ahora tengo que estar en el mismo camión que la quejona de Tsukuyo-sensei, Mayora, el psico-aniki, el sensei vago y adicto al azúcar, megane, y la china. No me molestaría estar solo en el camión con la china pero, ¿Por qué tienen que estar los otros cinco también? ¡Vuelvan a hacer al fanfic lo que era antes! _

-Así que… Soy del clan Yato… - Murmuro Kagura.- ¿Y dónde se supone que esta mi arma? ¿Los clanes no tienen un arma que los caracteriza? – Le refunfuño a su hermano.-

-Es tu paraguas.- Kamui le entrego un nuevo paraguas violeta.-

-¿Ah? ¿Un paraguas? – Miro el paraguas que Kamui le había dado.- Pero si no es diferente al paraguas que ya tengo.- se decepciono.-

-No, es diferente, es un arma. Fíjate en la punta.- Le señalo la punta del paraguas.-

-Es un tubo.- Dijo irónicamente.-

-Es una pistola.- Kamui ya estaba cansado.- Tiene infinitas balas, es el arma de los Yatos.-

Kagura observo que era verdad, tenía un botón que era para abrir el paraguas, y otro para disparar. Rápidamente se levantó y se fue al frente del camión, junto a Madao.- Oye niña ¡¿Qué haces?! – Exclamo Hasegawa alarmado al ver que Kagura abrió la ventana y apuntó el paraguas hacia una de las pequeñas naves del Harusame.-

Kagura comenzó a disparar, haciendo que la nave explotara y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.- Genial.- Dijo Kagura al ver que en verdad su paraguas era un arma.-

-¡¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza?! – Exclamo Gin agarrando con fuerza la cabeza de Kagura.- ¡Harás que nos maten a todos estúpida niña! –

-¡Gintoki! ¡Ya basta! – Exclamo Tsukuyo, e inmediatamente Gin soltó a Kagura. La verdad es que Gin le tenía mucho miedo a Tsukuyo.-

-¿Gintoki? – Pregunto Hijikata.- ¿No se llamaba Ginpachi? –

-No, ese es un estúpido apodo que me pusieron unos alumnos y quede marcado con el nombre de Ginpachi en el instituto.- Se rasco la nuca.-

-Oh, ¡Ya llegamos! – Exclamo Madao al ver una gran terminal, que era un gran centro para los evacuados.-

(Nota: La terminal en este fanfic se encuentra muuuuuuy lejos de Edo xD )

Los siete bajaron del camión, y se encontraron con Sacchan, Kondou, Kyuubei, Matsuidaira, Yamazaki, y Katsura. – Oh Zura, yo ya te daba por muerto.- Comento Gin al ver a su amigo.-

-No es Zura, es Katsura. Eres muy estúpido por pensar así. Si muriera volvería del infierno para arrastrarte conmigo.- Dijo de brazos cruzados.-

-¡Sougo, Toushi! ¡Qué alegría que estén bien! – Se les tiro encima para abrazarlos, pero ambos pusieron su pie para evitar el abrazo.-

-Kondou-san, tranquilícese por favor.- Hijikata comenzó a fumar.-

-Kyuubei-san, ¿Has visto a mi hermana? – Pregunto Shinpachi.-

-No, la estuve buscando pero no la encontré- Dijo algo preocupada.-

En ese momento bajan de otro camión Elizabeth, Otsu, Mutsu, Tatsuma-Sensei, y Otae.- ¡Shin-chan, Kyuu-chan! – Exclamo Otae buscándolos.-

-¡Hermana! – Shinpachi y Kyuubei fueron corriendo a abrazarla.-

-O-Oigan… ¿Q-Quien es e-esa belleza? – Pregunto Kondou totalmente sonrojado al ver el rostro sonriente de Otae.-

-¿Ah? Es Shimura Otae, pero, Kondou-san ¿Te volviste un pervertido? – Lo miro con desagrado.-

-¡Elizabeth! – Exclamo Katsura mientras corría felizmente hacia el humano disfrazado de pato.- ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! –

-"Digo lo mismo" – Decía en el letrero que siempre llevaba.-

-G-Gin-sensei… - Dijo Sacchan tímidamente.- M-Me alegro de que este bien…-

-Sí, digo lo mismo.- Le sonrió calmadamente, cosa que hizo sacar el lado masoquista de Sacchan.-

-¡Ahh! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Gin-san, por favor, hágame suya! – Exclamo abrazándolo.-

-¡¿Ehhhhh?! – Gin no entendía nada, y en ese momento Tsukuyo se apareció detrás de ellos dos.-

Sacchan la miro de mala gana.- ¿Qué me miras? Después de esto puede que nadie salga con vida, ¡Le demostrare a Gin-san que lo amo! – Exclamo nuevamente sin soltarlo.-

-¡Suéltame demente! – Se estaba asfixiando por la gran fuerza que tenía Sacchan.-

-Sé que estas detrás de Gin-san, pero ¡No se lo entregare a nadie! – Exclamo asfixiándolo más, mientras que Gin se sorprendió por lo que dijo de Tsukuyo, y esta se ruborizo.-

-¡Cállate niña mimada! – Exclamo sonrojada y con una vena marcada.-

-Uhmm… - Kondou se iba acercando lentamente a donde estaban Otae, Shinpachi y Kyuubei.-

-¿Necesita algo? – Pregunto Otae separándose de los otros dos.-

-¡A ti! –Exclamo eufórico, y Otae retrocedió unos pasos.- Eh, no lo siento, no. Solo, eh… -Se sintió avergonzado.-…E-Eres hermosa, solo eso.- La miro a los ojos y se le iba acercando cada vez más, hasta que Kyuubei se puso en el medio.- ¿Uh? –

-Deja a Otae-chan en paz.- Dijo seriamente.-

-¿Uh? Ehh… Lo siento pero… ¿Eres un hombre o una mujer? – Pregunto descaradamente al escuchar el tono de voz de Kyuubei, y su mirada fría. Parecía un hombre.-

-¡Que maleducado! – Exclamo Shinpachi, quien estaba atrás de Otae.-

-Esto se ha convertido en un lio.- Comentaba Sougo viendo desde lejos las escenas de cada personaje.-

-De tanto bullicio me duele la cabeza.- Dijo Kagura, quien estaba a la izquierda de Sougo.- Por cierto, yo estoy enojada contigo, no te pongas a mi lado.- Le dijo a Kamui, quien se encontraba a su izquierda.-

-¿Eh? ¿Todavía sigues enojada? – Pregunto con sus ojos abiertos haciendo cara de inocente.-

-¡Pues claro! ¡Me mentiste por todo este tiempo! – Exclamo molesta.-

-¡Era para tu bien! – Exclamo un Kamui ya cansado de las absurdas acusaciones de su hermana.-

-¡Bien, bien! – Interrumpió Hijikata a todo el mundo, que no dejaba de hablar.- ¡Escuchen idiotas! – Exclamo al ver que nadie le escuchaba, pero finalmente se callaron.- Tenemos pocas habitaciones, así que deberán ser compartidas, preferentemente de a tres.-

Todos nuevamente comenzaron a hablar algo preocupados, se oyó entre la multitud "¿Cuánto durara la guerra?" y "¿Tenemos los suministros para sobrevivir?" - ¡Oigan, todos! – Exclamo Kondou haciéndole compañía a Hijikata.- Se especula que la guerra tal vez dure entre 7 a 12 meses, y sobre los suministros… - Esperaba la respuesta de Yamazaki quien había ido a verificar específicamente el tema de los suministros, al cabo de unos segundos Yamazaki le asentó con la cabeza.- Hay suficientes como para un año, año y medio tal vez.- Todos se sintieron aliviados.- Se está empezando a hacer de noche, les dejaremos a ustedes elegir los grupos de a tres con quienes compartirán habitación por un año.- Dijo Kondou para finalizar el anuncio.-

-¿Otae tu dormirás conmigo verdad? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-¿Eh? – No se lo espero.- Lo siento Kagura-chan, ya arreglamos con Shin-chan y Kyu-chan.- Dijo un tanto apenada, y mal por su amiga.-

-E-Esta bien… - Se desilusiono.- ¿Qué hago ahora? –Se preguntó Kagura.- Después de lo que paso no quiero dormir con Kamui.- Pensó molesta.- Ey gorila, no tengo compañeros.- Le dijo a Kondou.-

-Oh, entonces elige a dos del grupo de allí, ellos tampoco tienen compañeros.- Señalo un pequeño grupo en el que se encontraban Kamui, Sougo, Sacchan, y Madao.-

-¡Me niego! – Dijo al ver todos esos rostros conocidos.- Sensei, ¿Puedo dormir con usted? – Le pregunto a Gin.-

-No, lo siento. Ya tengo compañeros.- La miro con cara de cansancio mientras señalo a Katsura y a Elizabeth.-

-Tsk, rayos.- Dijo Kagura mientras caminaba en dirección al grupo que no tenía compañeros.-

-Hey china, tanto tiempo.- Sougo la saludo.-

-Cállate. ¿Tú por qué no tienes grupo? – Pregunto intrigada.-

-No quiero dormir en el mismo cuarto que Hijikata, y Yamazaki ya ocupo mi puesto.-

-¿Y tú? – Pregunto ofensivamente a Kamui.- ¿No tenías compañeros en la universidad? ¿No deberían estar aquí entre toda esta gente? – Pregunto desconfiando.-

El mechón de Kamui se movió-Eh… Uhmm… - Murmuraba mientras chocaba sus dedos índices.-

-¡Kamui…! – Exclamo muy enojada y amenazante.-

-¡Era mentira! ¿Bien? – Exclamo sin titubeos.-

-¡¿Qué?! – Ya era el colmo para Kagura.-

-Nunca fui a la universidad, Abuto, un súbdito del Harusame me venía a buscar para ir por el mundo en su nave matando a fuertes humanos.- Se cruzó de brazos como un niño diciendo "solo quería divertirme" –

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Se horrorizo.-

-¿Qué? Ya sabes cómo somos, necesitamos liberar nuestros instintos Yato. Nosotros nacimos para matar, ese es nuestro destino.- Dijo seriamente-

-¡Y una mierda! – Exclamo con unas cuantas venas marcadas.- ¡Estoy hasta aquí de tus mentiras! – Dijo señalando su cuello.-

-Oigan, ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto Hijikata poniendo orden.-

-Que te importa.- Kamui le escupió en la cara, ya estaba muy cansado. No tratar con una hermanita problemática por años, y que de repente deba hacerlo le había hecho perder la paciencia.-

-¡Te matare bastardo! – Saco sus dos armas.-

-Inténtalo.- Dijo Kamui seriamente mientras se paraba.-

-¡Ya basta! – Exclamo Kagura haciendo entrar en razón a Kamui.- No tengo compañeros de cuarto, y no quiero compartirlo con ninguno de estos idiotas.- Dijo señalando al pequeño grupo.-

-¡Oye no me digas idiota! – Exclamo Madao.-

-Mira mocosa.- Entro Kondou a interrumpir.- Aquí no tenemos lujos, tienes suerte de seguir con vida con la gran guerra que está ocurriendo, así que colabora.- Dijo seriamente, y Kagura guardo silencio ya que tenía razón.- Dormirás con Sougo y tu hermano, no debe haber problema ¿Verdad? – Pregunto sonriente.-

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los tres juntos.-


	14. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14

En un viaje largo ten cuidado de no perder algo valioso.

Okita Sougo POV

_Kondou-san… De todas las personas con las que podías haber dicho ¿Por qué tenías que nombrar al psico-aniki?, lo bueno es que también estoy en el mismo cuarto que china, pero con su hermano allí… Sera un gran dolor de huevos. _

Kagura POV

_¿Por qué tengo que dormir en el mismo cuarto que el sádico y Kamui? ¡No quiero! Estoy realmente molesta con Kamui, no le quiero ver la cara por un tiempo. Y al sádico lo detesto, seguro cuando este dormida me hará bromas pesadas, como escribirme cosas en la frente. ¡Ojala la guerra se termine pronto! _

Kamui POV

_De lo único que me quejare es de que me pongan en el mismo cuarto que aquel pervertido. Estoy seguro de que querrá hacerle algo a Kagura, desde hace tiempo ya me di cuenta de que ese enano (aunque mide lo mismo que yo) siente algo por ella. ¡No dejare que le ponga ni un dedo encima! Llega a tocarla y lo matare._

Ya había terminado la hora de cenar, habían comido un plato de fideos con salsa cada uno, Kagura como de costumbre había quedado con hambre.

Como ya era hora de dormir, las personas se acercaban a un gran cajón lleno de ropa que ellos mismos habían donado hace años. Kagura esperaba encontrar un lindo pijama rojo, pero no lo logro. Encontró unas ñoñas medias blancas y negras a rayas que llegaban incluso más arriba de sus rodillas, y un vestido blanco que tenía un agujero en la espalda.

En las puertas de las habitaciones, los encargados de los camiones se encontraban repartiendo futones para que las personas puedan dormir. Sougo, Kagura y Kamui ya habían agarrado el suyo, solo quedaba debatir en qué lugar dormiría cada uno. – Yo quiero la ventana.- Dijo Kamui inmediatamente mientras miraba con enojo a Sougo.-

-Yo quiero la puerta.- Devolviéndole la mirada.-

-Oigan, no quiero estar en el medio.- Se quejó Kagura.-

-No es mi problema.- Dijo Sougo mientras extendía su futon.-

Kagura bufo, y se metió al baño para ponerse las prendas que había encontrado en el cajón de las donaciones, cuando salió Sougo comenzó a reír.- ¿Qué son esos trapos? – Pregunto entre risas.-

-¡Cállate! ¡No es mi culpa que la gente done esta ropa tan mal cuidada! – Exclamo sonrojada, de verdad, vestida así se veía ridícula. O eso pensaba ella.-

Kagura tomo su futon y lo extendió en el medio de la habitación, mientras que Kamui se metió al baño a orinar. – Esto es extraño, ¿Por qué Kagura casi ni se quejó de que tuviera que dormir al lado de aquel sádico? ¿Y porque están tan tranquilos? – Pensó Kamui mientras orinaba.- ¿Qué tal si no es la primera vez que duermen juntos? – Mordió sus labios con fuerza.- ¡Lo matare! – Exclamo en su mente, mientras se subía el cierre del pantalón agarrándose las bolas. No quiso hacer ruido, así que se guardó el grito para el mismo, y una lagrimita broto de su ojo derecho mientras se agarraba su zona intima.-

-Esto me recuerda a aquella noche.- Kamui pudo oír desde el baño lo que Sougo y Kagura platicaban.-

-¿Aquella noche? –Kagura recordó la noche después de la fiesta de disfraces, que ambos durmieron en futones al igual que en ese momento.- Ahh, tienes razón. Aunque lo arruinaste todo en el peor momento. – Bufo Kagura al recordar el momento en el que iban a nombrar a los reyes del baile y Sougo tomó el micrófono mientras estaba ebrio.-

-¿De que estas hablando? Yo no fui el que se acobardo.- Se le burlo mientras recordaba que Kagura no quiso darle un beso a Shinpachi.-

-¿Ah? Yo no me acobarde, tú lo arruinaste todo que es distinto.- Se enojó al recordar que hizo que ella y Shinpachi dejaran de hablarse.-

-¿Ah? ¿De qué están hablando? – Pensó el mal pensado de Kamui, quien tenía su oído pegado a la puerta del baño escuchando atentamente la conversación de Kagura y Sougo.-

-Tal vez, pero aun así sigo molesto porque no me dejaste seguir. –Seguir bebiendo.-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Seguir con qué?! ¡¿Seguir el que?! – Cada pensamiento comía a Kamui por dentro, el solo pensar que el sádico y su hermanita habían pasado una noche juntos… -¡No! ¡No! ¡Estoy seguro de que Kagura aun continua siendo una niña inocente! – Pensó para relajarse.- Pero… No estuve con ella por 5 años, ¡¿Cómo se lo que hizo en esos 5 años?! – Kamui ya se encontraba arrancándose el cabello en el baño.-

-Te lo tenías merecido.- Kagura se cruzó de brazos.-

-Aunque saque algo bueno de todo eso.- Había vomitado tanto que bajo los dos kilos que el tanto quería bajar.-

-Eres un asco.-

-¡Ahh no lo soporto más! – Exclamaba Kamui en su mente.- ¡Quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo, quiero matarlo! – La misma frase resonaba una y otra vez en la mente del hermano mayor.-

-Kamui se está tardando en el baño, ¿Qué estará haciendo? – Pregunto mientras se sacaba los adornos de su cabeza, dejando caer su corto y bello cabello rojizo.-

-Estará cagando.- Comento Sougo sin dejar de mirar a Kagura, se veía realmente linda con el cabello suelto.-

-¡Lo único cagado es tu cabeza, estúpido pervertido! – Pensó Kamui apretando su puño con fuerza.-

-Tal vez.- Kagura tomo su cabello y lo hizo un rodete, atravesándolo con un palillo.- Bien yo ya me iré a dormir, que tengas un horrible sueño.- Se acostó en su futon.-

-Tú también.- Contesto Sougo mientras se adentraba a su futon y se disponía a dormir.- Rayos, el psico-aniki no salió más del baño, tengo ganas de mear.- Pensó Sougo algo frustrado.-

Kamui tenía tantos deseos de matar a Sougo que se quedó en el baño respirando y exhalando con lentitud, hasta que luego de diez minutos se dispuso a salir en silencio, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Sougo con las manos en su entrepierna.- ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo? ¡Hace media hora que quiero entrar psico-aniki! – Exclamo molesto, le importo una mierda el hecho de que Kamui sea un Yato.-

-Ah, si es que… Espera, ¿Me llamaste psico-aniki? ¿Dijiste psico-aniki verdad? – Nuevamente tenía deseos de matarlo.-

-¡Muévete! – Lo empujo bruscamente haciendo que Kamui salga del baño, y el rápidamente entro cerrando la puerta.-

-Maldito imbécil.- Cada vez tenía más y más deseos de matarlo.-

-Kamui… Deja de hacer tanto escándalo y ve a dormir.- Dijo Kagura estando media dormida.-

-Ah, sí, está bien. – Obedeció como un perro, deshizo su larga trenza dejando libre a su lacio cabello y se metió en el futon.-

Luego de unos minutos Sougo salió del baño, totalmente calmado luego de haber hecho sus necesidades. El también, se metió en su futon y se dispuso dormir. Pero no podía, no con ese psicópata en el cuarto. Recordó cuando Kamui dijo "Nunca fui a la universidad, Abuto me venía a buscar para ir por el mundo en su nave matando a fuertes humanos", "fuertes humanos"… De hecho Sougo en el dojo era el senpai de todos ya que su habilidad con las espadas siempre fue su fuerte, además de la bazooka. ¿Y si el chino quería matarlo?

Kamui por el otro lado, tampoco podía dormir pensando en que habría hecho Kagura en esos 5 años. Ella ya tenía 15, la edad más estúpida del mundo, sobre todo en las mujeres. En esa edad pierden toda inocencia, y la mayoría de las veces la pierden con algún idiota cualquiera. Pero Kagura no era así ¿Verdad?, ella aún seguía siendo una niña inmadura ¿Verdad?

Al otro día, unas voces gritando "Hora de comer" despertaron a todo el mundo, también a Kagura.-

Bostezando.- El futon es algo frio, pero dormí muy bien.- Comentaba Kagura a sus dos compañeros, que tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y unas grandes ojeras.- ¿Acaso no pudieron dormir? –

-No.- Contesto Sougo a secas.-

-Para nada.- Comento Kamui también a secas.-

-Bueno no me interesa, ¡Es hora de comer! – Exclamo alegre mientras se acomodaba el cabello poniéndose sus dos adornos con trama oriental. Luego de ponérselos se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes.- ¿Irán a comer? – Pregunto mientras se cepillaba.-

Kamui giro la cabeza como un robot a 90°, mirando fijamente el perfil de Sougo. Este también giro su cabeza como un robot a 90°, mirando fijamente el rostro de Kamui. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, parecía una pelea a ver quién tenía la mirada más penetrante.- Yo voy.- Dijo Sougo un tanto asustado, había perdido ante Kamui.

Ya se encontraban todos comiendo, Zura, Elizabeth, Tsukuyo, Mutsu, Tatsuma, Gintoki, Madao, Kondou, Sacchan, Otae, Kyuubei, Shinpachi, Hijikata, y demás.- Tengo la sensación de que aquí falta alguien… - Comento Sougo en voz alta mientras comía ramen.-

-¿Tu crees? – Pregunto Kagura con la boca llena.-

-Oye Kagura, no comas con la boca abierta.- Dijo Gin mirándola con desagrado.-

-No estamos en el instituto así que no puedes mandarme.- Dijo sin importancia con la boca llena.-

-Yo también tengo la sensación de que falta alguien.- Dijo Tsukuyo seriamente.-

-No falta nadie, no sean pesimistas.- Comento Gin sin importancia, y siguió comiendo.-

Tsukuyo y Sougo creyeron en las palabras de Gin y comenzaron a comer nuevamente.

Mientras, en una ciudad entre entremedio de Edo y la terminal, se encontraban Takasugi, Matako y Bansai discutiendo.

-¡Es tu culpa que nos hayamos caído del camión! – Le reprocho Matako a Bansai.-

-¿Qué que estás hablando? Yo no me tire encima de Shinsuke haciendo que se caiga del camión.- Dijo con su tono de voz habitual y terminando la frase con un "-gozaru" como siempre.-

-¡Maldito! ¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que Shinsuke-san este así? – Pregunto muy molesta mientras sostenía a Shinsuke, y este tenía sus manos en su ojo izquierdo que no dejaba de sangrar.-

-¿Uh? ¿No fue eso lo que paso? –

-¡Imbécil, te matare! – Saco un arma de su falda, ella en realidad era una ladrona en la ciudad de Edo, por lo que siempre llevaba dos armas con ella.-

-Ya basta.- Dijo Shinsuke muy molesto.-

-Shinsuke-san, debemos ir a un hospital.- Dijo Matako muy preocupada por el.-

-Esos malditos… ¡Nos abandonaron aquí! – Exclamo muy molesto.-

Flashback

Shinsuke, Matako y Bansai viajaban juntos en el camión, junto a otras tres personas más que pertenecían a la policía.

Matako estaba molestando a Shinsuke como siempre, tratando de sacar algún tema de conversación, mientras que Bansai descansaba sentado al lado de ellos escuchando música con sus audífonos. En ese momento pasaron por una calle con muchos baches, haciendo que Matako caiga encima de Shinsuke, y Shinsuke, al no esperarse eso, retrocedió unos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual se abrió.

-¡Shinsuke-san!- Exclamo Matako agarrando la mano de Shinsuke justo a tiempo, pero ella no tenía tanta fuerza como para aguantar ella sola.- ¡Oigan idiotas, ayúdenme! – Le exclamo a sus otros cuatro compañeros, el cual solo los ayudo Bansai.-

Nuevamente pasaron por más baches, haciendo que los tres caigan a la calle, y Shinsuke cayo de cara al suelo, y una roca picuda le dio en su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Oigan! – Exclamo Matako desde el suelo a los otros tres que aún seguían en el camión, pero estos cerraron la puerta del camión, y siguieron adelante dejándolos abandonados.-

Fin del flashback

-Oye, oye chico, deberías ir a un hospital.- Comento un señor con pinta de campesino.-

-¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Shinsuke.-

-Mi nombre es Takechi Hempeita.- Remarco el "Hempei" haciendo que no escuchara el "ta" final.-

-¿Hentai? – Pregunto Matako.-

-Hempeita, no Hentai.- Comento molesto.- ¿Qué les sucedió? No deberían estar en la calle con esta guerra, vamos a mi casa.- Los invito a su humilde hogar que quedaba a solo unos pasos de allí.-


	15. Capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

Si vas a armar un grupo debe ser esencial que hagan un buen trabajo.

Okita Sougo POV

_Ya ha pasado un año y tres meses desde que se inició la guerra entre el Harusame y el clan Yato. Cada vez tenemos menos suministros, tenemos poca comida, poca ropa limpia, y poca agua. El hecho de que nos llevaran lejos de Edo no garantizo que sobrevivamos. _

Todos estaban desesperados, se especulaba que en un mes ya no tendrían que comer, ni que beber. - ¿Qué hacemos Kondou-san? – Pregunto Hijikata.-

-Tendremos que decirles, si no… Tal vez ninguno de nosotros sobreviva.- Contesto muy preocupado.-

-Oigan, ladrones de impuestos, ¿Por qué visten esos estúpidos atuendos? – Pregunto Kagura al ver que estaban vestidos como el antiguo Shinsengumi.-

-Mira niña no sé si te has dado cuenta de que tenemos poca agua, y no hay jabón para lavar la ropa. Nuestros trajes de policías ya estaban negros, por lo que recurrimos a estos trajes que teníamos guardados en honor al shinsengumi.- Contesto Kondou muy molesto con Kagura.-

-¡¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros?! – Se oyó entre el bullicio, interrumpiendo la conversación del nuevo shinsengumi y Kagura.-

Kondou suspiro.- Como todos ya se habrán enterado, la guerra se alargó. No se sabe cuánto tiempo más durara, por lo que a partir de ahora nosotros mismos deberemos salir a combatir para poder buscar suministros.- Todo el mundo se asustó.- No obligaremos a nadie a combatir con nosotros, la decisión de es de ustedes. ¿Hay algún valiente voluntario que salga con nosotros? – Pregunto seriamente.-

-Yo voy.- Dijo Kagura con naturalidad y todos se la quedaron viendo como "¡Esa niña está loca!" –

-O-Oye ¡Kagura! – Dijo Gin, quien estaba al lado de ella, con cara de desesperación.-

-Yo también voy.- Dijo Kamui con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.-

-No hace falta que vayas para defenderme.- Dijo en tono molesto.-

-No es eso, quiero enfrentar a oponentes fuertes.- Contesto sin borrar su sonrisa.-

Gintoki vio el valor de aquellos dos hermanos.- ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Hasta unos niños van a enfrentar el culo contra aquellos monstruos solo para que podamos sobrevivir.- Pensó desesperado, y finalmente suspiro.- Yo también voy.- Dijo de mala gana.-

-Yo también voy.- Dijo Tsukuyo firmemente.-

-Yo también.- Dijo Kyuubei.-

-Pero, Kyu-chan… - Dijo Otae tratando de detener a Kyuubei.-

-Es hora de mandar a algunas bestias a volar, ¿Verdad Elizabeth? – Alardeo Katsura.-

-"Eres tan valiente" – Decía el cartel de Elizabeth.-

-Yo también iré, si Kintoki ira deberá ser divertido.- Tatsuma rio estúpidamente, y Mutsu tenía una cara sin expresión. Ya que Tatsuma iba, no le quedaba otra más que seguirlo.-

-Y-Yo también voy.- Dijo Shinpachi temblando.-

-Shin-chan, no hace falta que vallas, ya se han enlistado muchos.- Dijo Otae.-

-¡Quiero protegerte! ¡A ti y a toda esta gente! – Exclamo aun temblando.-

-Shin-chan… - Otae comprendió que debía dejar ir a su hermano.-

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy feliz de tener a tantos valientes entre nosotros! – Exclamo Kondou, y los cito a todos los que se enlistaron.-

-¿Qué quieres ahora gorila? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-¿Tienes algún plan gorila? – Pregunto Gin.-

-¡Dejen de decirme gorila! – Exclamo ofendido y saco un mapa de la zona para indicar el procedimiento.- A las cinco de la tarde saldremos, debemos ir corriendo por la calle anterior a la avenida principal, romperemos los vidrios de estas tiendas de aquí que están a dos manzanas y nos llevaremos todo.- Redondeo unas tres tiendas de alimentos.-

-¡Oye, eso es lo mismo que robar! – Exclamo Shinpachi.-

-Es necesario en un momento así.- Dijo seriamente.-

-No te sorprendas Shinpachi, estos ya están acostumbrados a robar.- Kagura los miro de mala gana a Hijikata y a Sougo, quienes también vestían los trajes del shinsengumi.-

-¡No me mires a mí! – Exclamo Hijikata más molesto que de costumbre, como no podían salir a comprar cosas, llevaba casi un mes sin fumar, estaba sufriendo abstinencia.-

-Nos dividiremos, el grupo 1 ira por las tres tiendas que acabo de mencionar, ese grupo seremos Shinpachi, Toushi y yo. El grupo 2 deberá ir más lejos, serán 20 manzanas, donde hay una estación de servicio, sacaran el gran tanque de agua, así que necesitaremos personas sumamente fuertes –Todos voltearon a ver a los dos hermanos Yato.- Bien, está decidido, Kagura y Kamui serán los encargados de traer el tanque, Sougo les hará compañía por si algo sale mal.-

-¿Por qué siempre con ellos? – Se preguntó Kagura.-

-Grupo 3, ira por esta dirección –Señalando en el mapa.- llegaran rápidamente ya que está a 5 manzanas, ustedes traerán cosas de limpieza, esta tienda de aquí también es de limpieza, así que llévense todo de esa tienda también.- Remarcando una tienda que quedaba a unos pasos de la otra.-

-¿Todo en este plan conlleva robar? – Pregunto Shinpachi.-

-Así es.- Dijo Kondou como si nada.- El grupo 3 estará formado por Mutsu, Elizabeth, Yamazaki y Tsukuyo. Grupo 4, su objetivo es el gran supermercado que está cerca del objetivo del grupo 2 –Señalo en el mapa un supermercado que quedaba cerca de la estación de servicio.- Traigan comida, agua y todo lo que ustedes crean necesarios, serán Gintoki, Katsura, Tatsuma y Kyuubei. A cada grupo los acompañaran tres hombres del nuevo shinsengumi.- Kondou le entrego un mapa a cada grupo.-

-Kondou-san, ¿Por qué tu grupo es el que más cerca está de aquí? – Pregunto Sougo algo molesto.-

-Maldito gorila, ¡Solo te preocupas por tu pellejo! – Exclamo Kagura.-

-¡No es el momento para esto! – Exclamo tratando de zafar de aquella situación.- ¿Están listos? –

-¡Sí! – Contestaron todos.-

-¡Bien, cuídense! –

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, todos estaban vestidos con ropas en distintos tonos de verde, también habían pintado sus rostros de verde. También a todos les entregaron armas y espadas- Bien ya estamos listos, pero… ¡¿Por qué estas vestida de rojo?! – Exclamo Kondou al ver a Kagura vestida con un traje rojo oriental.-

-Es que no me gusta el verde.- Refunfuño.-

-¡¿Acaso quieres que te descubran y te maten?! Ahh, bien ya no hay tiempo. Suerte a todos, sobre todo al grupo 2.- Miro a Sougo y a Kamui.-

Todos ya habían salido, Shinpachi, Kondou e Hijikata llegaron rápidamente a su objetivo: Las tres tiendas. - ¿Enserio debemos robar? – Pregunto Shinpachi desconforme con el plan tan mal hecho de Kondou.-

-Shinpachi-kun ya te dije que es necesario.- Murmuro mientras se escondía detrás de un arbusto.-

-Kondou-san no hace falta que te escondas, no hay ningún amanto o algún Yato por aquí.-

-No, no, no. Es mejor prevenir.- Aun seguía oculto.-

-Kondou-san, deje de hacer el ridículo por favor.- Comento Hijikata.-

Luego de convencer a Kondou, llegaron a las tiendas.- Bien.- Dijo Hijikata para luego desenvainar su espada y cortar los vidrios.- ¡Ohh! ¡Cigarrillos! – Exclamo con brillo en sus ojos.- ¡Mayonesa! – Exclamo aún más feliz luego de ver un estante lleno de mayonesa.-

Cada uno llevaba dos bolsas de consorcio, llenaron las bolsas con toda la comida que había en las tres tiendas y se marcharon.

Tarea del grupo 1 realizada con éxito.

Mientras, Kamui, Kagura y Sougo estaban entre unos arbustos escondiéndose de un amanto miembro del harusame.- No sé porque nos escondemos, ¿No sería más rápido acabar con él? – Murmuro Kagura.-

-¿Estás loca? Si lo mataras vendrían más amantos para aniquilarnos, y a la gente de la terminal también.- Dijo para asustarla.-

-Tsk, que molestia.-

-Debes estar agradecida de que no haya mirado hacia aquí, nos descubriría enseguida al ver tanto rojo.- Murmuro con un tono de voz molesto.-

El amanto parecía que trataba de huir de la guerra, llevaba una espada para defenderse y caminaba hacia atrás por miedo a que se le apareciera un Yato u otro miembro del harusame, en ese momento escucho un ruido y volteo lentamente para ver en donde se encontraba el Grupo 2.

-¡Cuidado! – Murmuro Sougo al ver la acción del amanto, tirándose encima de Kagura para no llamar la atención con el gran rojo de las prendas de la china.-

Para su suerte el amanto no los vio, y siguió caminando. Mientras que Kamui tenía deseos de matar a Sougo.- ¡Debería matarlo! – Pensó molesto al ver que Sougo aún estaba encima de Kagura.-

-¡Bien ya se fue! – Exclamo en voz alta.-

-¡Shhhh! – Hicieron Sougo y Kamui muy molestos con Kagura, ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe de hablar tan alto mientras trataban de esconderse? –

Siguieron caminando con tranquilidad, para su buena suerte ningún amanto y ningún Yato se les cruzo para darles problemas, así que llegaron rápidamente a la estación de servicio.- Esta muy alto.- Dijo Kagura mirando hacia arriba.-

-¿No puedes hacerlo? – Sougo la provoco.-

-¡Claro que puedo! – Exclamo y subió rápidamente por las rejas, y cuando llego al final de estas dio un gran salto y llego fácilmente al techo donde se encontraba el tanque de agua.- ¡Oigan! ¡Hay dos tanques! – Les grito a Sougo y a Kamui que estaban abajo.-

-¿Dos? – Pregunto Sougo.- Aniki, ¿Puedes llevar el otro tanque? – Pregunto con naturalidad.-

-Claro, espera. –Se detuvo a pensar.- ¿Me llamaste aniki? – Pregunto desconcertado y muy molesto.-

-¡Oye Kamui, ven a levantar el otro taque! – Exclamo Kagura mientras estaba levantando uno de los tanques.-

Kamui dios unos agiles saltos hasta llegar al techo, rápidamente cargo el tanque en su espalda. -¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto a Kagura al ver que esta estaba haciendo mucha fuerza al levantar el tanque de 4 metros. El de Kamui era aún más grande, de 6.-

-E-Estoy bien.- Dijo apretando sus dientes y haciendo mucha fuerza.-

Finalmente saltaron con los tanques de agua en su espalda, Kamui logro caer notablemente ya que parecía que el peso del gran tanque no era mucho para el.- ¡Oye china ten cuidado de que no se te caiga encima! – Sougo se le burlo, cuando Kagura cayo se dobló el pie, haciendo que se caiga, y el tanque también encima de ella.-

-¡Kagura!- Exclamo Kamui muy preocupado, pero se sorprendió al ver que el tanque se elevaba de a poco.-

-E-Esto no es n-nada.- Nuevamente con los dientes apretados.-

Sougo tomo la delantera, seguido de Kamui y de Kagura. De vez en cuando Sougo miraba hacia atrás para ver que Kagura esté bien, esta tenía una cara fea en señal de estar haciendo mucha fuerza, el sádico se rio al ver el rostro de Kagura, y volvió a mirar hacia el frente, mientras que Kamui observo la escena y se molestó.

Tarea del grupo 2 realizada con éxito.


	16. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16

Hay distintas formas de ser héroes.

Elizabeth, Tsukuyo, Mutsu, Yamazaki y los tres hombres más del shinsengumi ya estaban en la tienda de limpieza guardando todo.

Tsukuyo estaba guardando cosas femeninas como toallas higiénicas, tampones, y jabones. En ese momento se topó con una caja de condones, y se les quedo mirando fijamente.- ¿Qué hago? ¿Debería llevarlos? Seria problemático si alguna pareja se les ocurriera tener un bebe en la situación en la que estamos… - Pensó Tsukuyo.-

-"¿Quieres condones para usarlos con Gintoki?" – Salía escrito en el cartel de Elizabeth.-

-¿Q-Que? – Pregunto sonrojada.-

-Vaya, ¿Gintoki? Que mal gusto.- Comento Mutsu mientras guardaba shampoo's y acondicionadores. –

-¿De qué rayos están hablando? No me gusta Gintoki ni nada parecido.- Dijo seriamente tratando de disimular su sonrojo.- Además, tú no puedes opinar sobre gustos.- Le devolvió la jugada a Mutsu.-

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto dejando de guardar cosas y mirándola fijamente.-

-No te hagas la tonta, he visto varias veces que te metías al salón de limpieza del instituto con Tatsuma-sensei.- Se le burlo.-

-"¡Auch!" – Decía en el cartel de Eli.-

-¿Qué? – Se sonrojo.- ¡No es lo que piensas! – Exclamo desesperada.-

-Vaya, vaya, tu no sueles ser así. Es sospechoso, ¿Verdad Elizabeth? – Pregunto en tono burlón.-

-"Tienes razón" – Luego de dar ese mensaje dio vuelta el cartel para enseñar otra frase.- "Mutsu eres una zorra" –

-¿Zorra? – Pregunto muy molesta.- ¡Zorra quisieras ser tu maldito idiota! ¡Deja de esconderte en ese estúpido disfraz! – Agarro con fuerza la cabeza de Elizabeth.-

-"¡Suéltame!" –

-Oye ya basta.- Dijo Tsukuyo seriamente.-

-¡Tu no molestes y ve a usar tus condones con el permanente plateada! – Exclamo Mutsu, en verdad había estallado.-

-¡No sabes lo que dices idiota! ¡Ya suelta a Elizabeth!- Le agarro los brazos a Mutsu, pero esta no soltaba a Elizabeth, mientras que esta le pegaba a Mutsu con su cartel en la cabeza.-

En ese momento vino Yamazaki corriendo-¡Oigan, buenas noticias! ¡Encontré la bóveda donde hay más produ- No pudo continuar al ver a las otras tres peleando.- ¿P-Pero que-? – Miro la escena sin entender.-

-¡Maldito homosexual! ¡¿No te alcanza con molestar a Katsura, eh?! – Exclamo Mutsu aun sosteniendo la cabeza de Elizabeth, mientras que Tsukuyo intentaba separar a Mutsu de Elizabeth.-

-¡Ya déjalo idiota! –

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – Pregunto Yamazaki un tanto molesto, y todas lo miraron en la posición en la que estaban.- ¡Estamos en una guerra! ¡Dejen de pelear y sigan guardando cosas! ¡Muchas vidas dependen de nosotros ahora! –

Todas entraron en razón y se dejaron de pelear, así que siguieron guardando todo, incluso lo de la bóveda. Llevaban unas grandes y pesadas bolsas en sus espaldas; no se toparon con ningún inconveniente así que llegaron pronto a la terminal.

Tarea del grupo 3 realizada con éxito.

Mientras, Gintoki, Katsura, Tatsuma y Kyuubei ya se encontraban en el supermercado. Gintoki estaba guardando todas las leches, yogures, y demás cosas dulces. Katsura se encargaba de guardar fideos, arroz; papas, zanahorias, y demás verduras. Kyuubei guardaba de todo un poco, legumbres sobre todo. Los tres escoltas del shinsengumi también guardaban cosas.- Oigan, ¿Y el otro? – Pregunto Kyuubei un tanto molesta al no ver a Tatsuma.-

-Debe estar haciendo alguna estupidez por ahí.- Dijo Gintoki con su habitual cara de cansancio. En ese momento se escuchó la tonta risa de Tatsuma, y todos voltearon a ver, estaba arriba de un carrito del supermercado que iba a mucha velocidad.- Vez te lo dije.-

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?! – Exclamo Kyuubei poniéndose delante del carrito y deteniéndolo con sus manos, mandando a Tatsuma a volar. Se estrelló con una nevera que tenía varias botellas de vidrio.-

Kyuubei lo reto a Tatsuma un buen rato, mientras que este reía como siempre y, con varias cortaduras y vidrios clavados en todo el cuerpo. Finalmente lograron guardar toda la comida y agua, llevaban una montaña de comida embolsadas en sus espaldas y se dirigían a la terminal.

Tarea del grupo 4 realizada con e- Oigan, esperen.- Dijo Katsura, quien iba atrás de todos.-

-¿Qué sucede Zura? – Pregunto Gintoki, mientras se detuvo al igual que los otros dos.-

-No es Zura, es Katsura. Hay tiendas de ropas aquí, deberíamos llevarnos eso también, la ropa de las donaciones esta toda en mal estado.- Dijo señalando una tienda de ropa.-

-Ahh, bien, bien.- Gintoki se dirigía a la tienda pero Zura lo detuvo.- ¿Ahora qué? – Pregunto irritado, ya estaba a punto de entrar a la tienda.-

-Esta tienda no, la tienda de al lado tiene ropa de marca.- Dijo con su tono serio habitual.-

-¡No es momento para eso, idiota! – Exclamo Gin, mientras que Kyuubei suspiro, ya estaba cansada de los comportamientos de los tres, y Tatsuma solo se echó a reír.-

- Nosotros ahora somos guerreros, los guerreros deben tener buenas y fuertes vestimentas.-

Gintoki golpeo su rostro con su palma.- Ahh, bien. Haz lo que quieras.- Gintoki, al igual que Kyuubei, ya estaba cansado de los estúpidos comportamientos de sus compañeros.-

Katsura dejo a cargo a los otros tres de sus bolsas de comida mientras lo esperaban. Zura respiro y exhalo, rompió el vidrio con su puño, y luego de haberlo roto, la puerta se abrió.- Ah, estaba abierta.- Comento empujando el marco de la "puerta" si se le podía decir así, ya que después de romper el vidrio era solo un metal en forma de rectángulo.-

-Vaya, que idiota.- Dijo Tatsuma para luego comenzar a reír como tonto.-

-Eres el menos indicado para decir eso.- Comento Kyuubei.-

Katsura comenzó a guardar ropa.- Ohh, esto se me vera bien.- Dijo al ver una camisa negra, pero se alarmo al escuchar a alguien más allí.- ¿Quién puede estar aquí con esta guerra? – Se preguntó mientras se escondía. Luego hecho un vistazo y vio a un amanto (El mismo que vieron Kamui, Kagura y Sougo) probándose ropa.- ¿Qué hace un miembro del harusame aquí? – Se preguntó y decidió escabullirse para irse, después de todo ya había tomado mucha ropa.-

-Ahí viene Zura.- Dijo Tatsuma sonriente al divisar a Katsura.-

-¿Pero… Por qué viene corriendo? – Pregunto Gin, tenía un mal presentimiento.-

-¡Corran! – Exclamo Katsura, mientras seguía corriendo y dejando atrás a sus compañeros. En ese momento la tienda estallo en mil pedazos.-

-¡IMBECIL! ¡¿QUE RAYOS HICISTE?! – Pregunto Gintoki mientras corría con sus bolsas, y con las bolsas de comida Katsura.-

-¡Había un amanto allí! ¡No tuve elección! ¡Tenía que hacer explotar la tienda! –

-¡Mas te vale de que haya muerto si no el único muerto aquí seremos nosotros y yo te volveré a matar a patadas! – Exclamo Gintoki muy irritado.-

Por suerte el amanto murió, y ellos junto a los tres escoltas del shinsengumi pudieron volver a salvo a la terminal.

Ahora sí, tarea del grupo 4 realizada con éxito.

-Ohh, llegaron chicos.- Dijo Kondou al ver a los miembros del grupo 4 respirando agitadamente.- ¿Pero que les paso? –

-Pregúntale al señor explota cosas.- Dijo Gintoki respirando agitado.-

-¡Comandante! – Exclamo Yamazaki.-

-Yamazaki, ¿Has contado todo ya? – Pregunto refiriéndose a las bolsas que habían traído los grupos.-

-¡Sí! ¡Hay suficiente para otros cinco meses más! – Exclamo firmemente.-

-¡¿Cinco meses?! Diablos, arriesgamos nuestros pellejos por solo cinco meses.- Decía Gintoki decepcionado, pero esa decepción desapareció al recibir los aplausos de toda la gente de la terminal.-

-¡Gracias! ¡Han alargado nuestras vidas por cinco meses más! – Se oía entre la multitud que aplaudía a sus héroes.-

Todos se alegraron al ver como los aplaudían, aun después de haber discutido entre ellos se sentían satisfechos de haber salvado a las personas. Solo una persona seguía de mal humor.-

-¿Aun estas enojada por haberte caído? – Le pregunto Sougo a Kagura, y esta no contesto, mantenía su rostro serio y estaba de brazos cruzados, cosa que Kamui noto.-

-Esa no es toda tu fuerza, solo estas oxidada.- Dijo Kamui sonriendo como siempre.-

-¿Oxidada? – Pregunto Kagura sin entender.-

-Así es, nunca antes habías levantado tanto peso ¿verdad? – Kagura asentó con la cabeza.- Aun así estuviste genial para ser la primera vez.- Dijo sonriendo.-

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto descruzando sus brazos.-

-Si no me crees mira a toda esta gente que nos está aplaudiendo, gracias a ti tienen agua.- Kagura miro los rostros sonrientes de los niños y olvido por completo su enojo y comenzó a saludarlos con una gran sonrisa.-

Sougo sonrió al ver la acción del psico-aniki, a pesar de que le cayera mal, no le gustaba verlos enojados entre ellos, después de todo eran hermanos. El daría todo por volver a ver a Mitsuba, por lo que ver a dos hermanos peleados le molestaba muchísimo. Y sobre todo, le gustaba ver a la china feliz.

Siguieron haciendo ellos los deberes de ir afuera a buscar suministros, pronto se convirtieron en los héroes de la terminal, con el tiempo adquirieron mayor fuerza, mayor agilidad con las espadas, con las bombas, con los kunais, etc. Más de una vez debieron enfrentar a los amanto. También, con el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba Takasugi, Matako y Bansai. Los buscaron, pero no tuvieron éxito. Y así, pasaron cinco años. La guerra no llegaba nunca a su fin, el clan Yato fue perdiendo a los miembros más débiles, casi llegaron a la extinción, aun así eran mucho más fuertes que el Harusame, pero este lograba sobrevivir ya que todos los amanto del espacio estaban en el Harusame, por lo que parecían ser infinitos.

-¡Comandante! – Exclamo un miembro del shinsengumi.-

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Kondou.-

-¡La guerra… La guerra ha terminado! – Exclamo un tanto asustado.- ¡El clan Yato ha conquistado la tierra! –

-¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto muy aterrado.-


	17. Capitulo 17

Capítulo 17

En un día de lluvia no olvides tu paraguas.

Okita Sougo POV

_Han pasado 5 años desde que la guerra se inició, ¿Esto no tiene fin? Ha durado más que la primera guerra mundial. Los encargados de los suministros nos hemos convertido en los héroes de las personas de la terminal. Mi habilidad con las espadas han mejorado, al igual que mi puntería con la bazooka. Y lo que más ha mejorado es el cuerpo de la china, maldita sea. ¡Hace casi seis años que no tengo ningún avance! Debo ser el hombre más lento para declararse, a este paso moriré virgen y solo. _

Kondou había reunido a todas las personas de la terminal en donde siempre se reunían para comer, era un día frio y lluvioso.

-¿Para qué nos habrá reunido aquí el gorila? – Pregunto con un tono serio la bella Kagura.-

-Debe ser algo importante para interrumpir mi siesta.- Dijo con el tono de siempre el pelilargo de Sougo.-

-Que molestia, ¿Por qué me despiertan? Ya estoy viejo, no deberían molestarme.-Dijo Gintoki rezongando.-

-No me imagino como serás cuando tengas 50 años.- Comento Tsukuyo.-

-¡Bien, bien! – Exclamo Kondou para silenciar a la multitud.- Tenemos un importante aviso que darles.- Dijo con un rostro preocupado, Hijikata estaba a su lado con una cara seria como siempre.- La guerra… Ha terminado.- Todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a hablar preguntándose que quien había ganado.- La victoria… Es del clan Yato.- Todos entraron en pánico.-

-¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡Nos mataran! – Se oyó entre la multitud.-

-¡Cálmense! – Exclamo Hijikata.- Mientras permanezcamos calmados y hagamos lo que nos ordenen estaremos bien.- Dijo de mala gana, no tenia deseos de obedecer a los Yato.- Eso es todo lo que tenemos para decir, vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo.- Se marchó, al igual que todas las personas hacia sus habitaciones.-

Mientras en la habitación de Kagura, Sougo y Kamui -¿Qué haremos ahora? – Pregunto Kagura a Kamui y a Sougo.- No quiero tener que obedecer las órdenes de esos imbéciles.-

-¿No son tu familia? – Pregunto Sougo.-

-No me pongas al nivel de esos imbéciles que dejan que la sangre Yato los controle y vaguen por el campo de batalla sin razón alguna.- Dijo seriamente, mientras Kamui la observaba.-

-Ha decir verdad, yo tampoco quiero seguir las ordenes de ellos.- Miro por la ventana.- He oído que el líder del clan es El Rey de la Noche, Hosen.- Dijo recordando a su antiguo maestro. Todos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.- Eh, ¿No sería bueno si sacamos a los Yato de aquí? – Pregunto emocionado.-

-¿Ah? – Pregunto Sougo.-

-¿Estás loco? Nos matarían, nosotros somos tres, ellos son todo un clan.-

-¿Y por eso debemos quedarnos callados y seguir sus órdenes? – Pregunto un tanto molesto, y los otros dos guardaron silencio.- Yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados, iré afuera a pelear contra ellos.-

-… Si vas, yo también voy.- Dijo Kagura seriamente.-

Sougo suspiro.- Supongo que no tengo opción, yo también iré.- Dijo mientras masticaba su palito.-

-No hace falta que tu vengas.- Dijo Kamui, no quería que el sádico valla también.-

-¡Kamui…! – Dijo Kagura en tono amenazante.-

-Ahh, bien, bien. – Acepto de mala gana.-

Esa misma noche, los tres se escabulleron de su habitación, y lograron salir de la terminal. Pero para su sorpresa, otras personas ya estaban afuera también.- ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? – Pregunto Kagura al ver a Gintoki, Shinpachi, Tsukuyo, Zura, Elizabeth, Mutsu, Tatsuma, y demás.-

-Parece que otros más tuvieron la misma idea que nosotros.- Dijo Shinpachi seriamente.-

-¿También irán a pelear contra los Yato? – Pregunto Kamui sorprendido.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Yo solo salí afuera para ir por leche de fresa.- Dijo Gintoki.-

-Así es, no podemos quedarnos a ver como esos molosos nos gobiernan.- Dijo Kyuubei.-

-Nuestros espíritus de guerreros nos ha reunido para combatir al clan Yato.- Dijo Katsura.-

-Oigan ¿Me están escuchando? – Pregunto Gintoki.-

-¿Tienen algún plan? – Pregunto Sougo.-

-Nos infiltraremos en su guarida, es el único lugar seguro.- Dijo Tsukuyo.-

-¿Y sabes dónde es? –Pregunto Kamui.-

-Sí, es en Yoshiwara.- Contesto seria como siempre.-

-¡Yo no iré ahí ni muerto! – Exclamo Gintoki desesperado, nadie le escuchaba.-

-¿Yoshiwara? ¿La ciudad oculta bajo tierra, que es una ciudad totalmente de prostitutas? – Pregunto Hijikata.-

-Sí, así es. El líder de los Yato, Hosen, es el dueño de Yoshiwara. Ese es el lugar de descanso para ellos.- Contesto Tsukuyo.-

-¿Puedo preguntar porque sabes tanto? – Pregunto Kamui desconfiando.-

-Larga historia, vámonos deprisa antes de que alguien nos descubra.- Dijo tomando una bolsa con ropa, todos le imitaron y se fueron corriendo, arrastrando a Gintoki.-

-¡¿Por qué me llevan a mí también?! ¡Yo no quiero ir! – Exclamo mientras iba siendo arrastrado.-

Mientras, en Yoshiwara. – Hosen-sama, los invitados han llegado.- Dijo un subordinado apoyándose sobre su rodilla izquierda.-

-Ahh bien, hazlos pasar.- Dijo dándole poca importancia mientras abrazaba a dos mujeres.-

-Pasen por favor.- Dijo el subordinado cortésmente dejando pasar a los invitados.-

-¿Se puede saber porque el rey de la noche nos llamó? – Pregunto Takasugi, acompañado de Matako, Bansai y Takechi.-

-Takasugi Shinsuke, gracias por haber venido.- Se levantó de su "trono" junto a sus dos mujeres.- Tengo una propuesta que tal vez te interese.-

Aún seguía lloviendo, todos se dividieron en grupos (Los que había hecho Kondou para los suministros) -¡Dense prisa! – Exclamo Kamui con su paraguas abierto, pero igual se estaban mojando ya que la lluvia era muy fuerte.-

Luego de correr hasta la primer cosa que tenga techo (una parada de colectivos) los tres descansaron allí, y Kagura estornudo mientras se abrazaba a ella misma, ya que tenía una remera rosa manga corta.- ¿Te resfriaste? Eso te pasa por venir tan desabrigada.- Dijo Sougo.-

-C-Cállate.- Dijo con un moco colgando y con la voz ronca. Sougo se sacó la chaqueta del shinsengumi y se la puso encima a Kagura.- ¿Q-Que haces?- Pregunto sorprendida.-

-Esta mojada, no la quiero.- Dijo estrujando su largo cabello castaño que se había mojado con la lluvia.-

-¡Maldito! – Exclamo molesta.-

Los tres esperaron hasta que parara la lluvia, y cuando paro se dirigieron a una casa abandonada y en ruinas por la guerra, para cambiarse de atuendo ya que estaban llegando a Yoshiwara.

-Iré a cambiarme al cuarto de allá.- Señalo Kagura un cuarto sin puertas, ni ventanas, eran solo paredes un tanto destrozadas.-

Sougo se desvistió, se sacó el traje del shinsengumi y se vistió como un samurái, con un pantalón ancho blanco, una camisa muy ancha roja, y una bufanda un tono entremedio del amarillo y el marrón. Kamui se había vestido con un traje oriental, la parte de arriba era azul, con un cinturón negro, y un pantalón blanco. En el cuello llevaba una capa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas donde allí tenía un porta paraguas. Sougo tomo las ropas secas para colgarlas en una soga que había en la casa para que se secaran. Sin previo aviso entro en el cuarto de Kagura.- Oye china ¿Ya te camb- No pudo seguir al ver a Kagura en ropa interior.-

-¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ?! ¡Vete! – Exclamo tirándole la campera del shinsengumi en la cara.-

-Ahh, bien, bien lo siento.- Dijo mientras se iba, pero cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con una sonrisa muy forzada de parte de Kamui.-

-¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto abriendo sus ojos y en tono serio.-

Sougo trago saliva.- Mátalo Kamui.- Dijo Kagura desde su cuarto.-

-¡Oye! – Exclamo Sougo.-

-Como quieras.- Dijo Kamui mientras tomaba su paraguas y se lanzó sobre él, pero el paraguas de Kagura lo detuvo.-

-Era una broma, idiota.- Le dijo sarcásticamente a su hermano.-

Kamui le quedo mirando fijo, de verdad quería matarlo.- Tu eres la idiota.- Dijo alejándose.-

-Bien, ¿Nos vamos ya? – Pregunto Kagura, y Sougo se quedó embobado viéndola con ese gran traje blanco ajustado, con un adornado de flores rojas en el pecho, y azul en los bordes de abajo.- ¿Qué miras? Te enamoraste de mi ¿Verdad? – Dijo burlándose.-

-Ya quisieras.- Contesto Sougo, y se marchó antes que Kagura.-

Mientras, el grupo 4 (Gintoki, Zura, Tatsuma y Kyuubei) ya se encontraban en Yoshiwara, los tres hombres vistieron trajes como de samuráis, y Kyuubei usaba un lindo kimono rosa pastel, con flores más rosas, y un tapado violeta con flores rojas, y unas botas negras muy altas.- Repito, ¿Por qué estoy vestida de mujer? – Pregunto Kyuubei molesta.-

-Nos quedamos sin trajes de samuráis, no te quejes. Además, ¿No es eso lo que eres? Las mujeres deberían aprovechar los dotes que Dios les dio, ya sabes, como usar ropa ajustada, mostrar sus curvas y demás. No usar trajes de reyes ni espadas.- Decía Gintoki.-

-Así es, Kyuubei tu eres una mujer, y eso nos vendrá bien ahora que estamos en esta ciudad.- Comento Zura.-

-Oigan, ¿No pensaran en venderme o sí? – Pregunto Kyuubei.-

-Depende, si dan un buen precio tal vez si.- Dijo Gintoki, y Tatsuma se echó a reír.-

-Me iré a cambiar de ropa enseguida.- Dijo un tanto asustada, pero se chocó con Tsukuyo, quien estaba con todo su grupo.-

-Vaya, lindo kimono.- Comento Gintoki al ver el kimono negro con flores naranjas de Tsukuyo.-

-Cállate.- Contesto apenada.-

-¿Ya se han encontrado con algún otro grupo? – Pregunto Zura.-

-"No, ustedes son los primeros"- Decía en el cartel de Elizabeth.-

-Lo mismo nosotros.- Contesto Zura.-

-No hay tiempo que perder, debemos ir a donde esta Hosen, yo sé cómo llegar.- Tsukuyo guio a los dos grupos, y en un momento ella iba mucho más adelante que los demás, junto con Gintoki.-

-Llevo un rato preguntándome, ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Yoshiwara? – Pregunto Gin muy intrigado.-

Tsukuyo siguió corriendo, y miro hacia abajo.- Yo... Fui vendida aquí. Yo le pertenezco a Yoshiwara.-

_**Nota Final: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, me gusta mezclar las historias xD Gracias por leer el fic! 3 **_


	18. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

Al Rey de la Noche no precisamente le gustan las fiestas y las sorpresas.

-¿Q-Que? – Pregunto Gintoki muy sorprendido.- ¿Cómo que perteneces aquí? –

-Es una historia muy larga, en otro momento te la contare.- Dijo mientras seguía corriendo, pero Gintoki la tomo del brazo y ambos se detuvieron, en ese momento llegaron los demás corriendo.-

-Oigan, adelántense. Nosotros iremos a buscar a Kagura y los demás.- Dijo Gintoki improvisando, todos asintieron y continuaron.-

-¿Tanto quieres saber? – Pregunto Tsukuyo seriamente.-

-Si, por favor.-

-Bien, te contare en el camino. Vamos a buscar a los demás.- Dijo haciendo caso a la mentira de Gin.-

-Oye, eso era una mentira.- Dijo mientras veía a su compañera yéndose.-

-Ya lo sé, pero los demás cuentan con que buscaremos a los demás para tener más ayuda. Vamos.- Siguió caminando, y Gintoki no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.-

Mientras, en otro lado de Yoshiwara, Kamui, Kagura y Sougo no sabían por dónde ir.- Oye, deberíamos ir por allí.- Señalo Sougo un callejón.-

-No, no. Yo digo que es por allá.- Señalo la calle principal.-

-¿Eres idiota? Eres mujer, pensaras que eres una prostituta.- Dijo Sougo.-

-Pero si estoy con ustedes nadie vendrá a pedirme nada.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

-El sádico, digo, Okita tiene razón.- Dijo Kamui sonriente.- Deberíamos ir por allí.- Señalo el callejón, en ese momento un sujeto vino caminando borracho hacia ellos.-

-¡Oye tú! – Le exclamo a Kamui, y los otros dos corrieron hasta el callejón escondiéndose pensando que los habían atrapado.-

-¿Yo? – Pregunto sorprendido y poniendo su cara de inocente.-

-¿Eres un Yato verdad? – Le dijo alegremente.- ¡Ven hermano! Ven conmigo, te llevare donde está el mejor sake y las mejores mujeres de Yoshiwara.- Le abrazo y se lo llevo.-

-Ehh, no, oiga, no estoy interesado.- Dijo cortésmente, mientras iba mirando hacia atrás pero ni su hermana, ni el sádico se encontraban allí.-

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡No seas tímido! ¡Vamos, vamos! – Seguía llevándoselo, Kamui no quiso armar escándalos, ya que podrían atraparlos, así que obedeció al sujeto y se fue con él a la calle de atrás, dejando solos a Kagura y a Sougo.-

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo Kamui? – Pregunto Kagura molesta y confundida al no saber porque su hermano los dejo solos.-

-Ya lo encontraremos después, el estará bien.- Siguió caminando por el callejón despreocupado.-

-No me preocupa eso… - Siguió caminando detrás de Sougo, en ese momento se aparecieron tres mujeres del Hyakka.-

-Oye tu.- Le dijo una a Kagura.- Tú no eres una prostituta de Yoshiwara, ¿Quién rayos eres? – Pregunto sacando sus kunais, al igual que las otras dos.-

Kagura sonrió desafiante.- ¿Cómo osan a tratarme así? Soy del clan Yato, maldita insolente.- Se posiciono delante de Sougo.-

-¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendida mientras bajaba sus kunais.- ¿Cómo es tu nombre? –

-Kagura.- Contesto.-

-No hemos oído de ti.- Dijo una de las mujeres desconfiando de Kagura.-

-Soy aprendiz de Hosen-sama. Él se molestara si lastiman a su linda aprendiz. – Dijo en tono desafiante.- No querrán hacer enojar a Hosen-sama ¿O sí? –

-N-No.- Contesto temerosa.-

-Bien, entonces quítense del camino.- Las mujeres le abrieron paso a Kagura y a Sougo.-

-Oye, lo que acabas de decir fue estúpido, nos delataran con Hosen y nos mataran.- Dijo Sougo con su tono habitual.-

-Relájate ¿Quieres? Estas con una Yato, no seas tan pesimista.- Dijo sin importancia, pero se detuvo al final del callejón al ver a Takasugi con Kamui comiendo ramen.- ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunto susurrando muy sorprendida, al igual que Sougo.- ¿Por qué Kamui esta con Takasugi? Más bien, ¿Takasugi sigue vivo? ¿Y porque está aquí? – Pregunto sospechando.-

-Confiemos en tu hermano y larguémonos de aquí.- Dijo mirando a su alrededor para ver por donde podían irse sin llamar la atención, hasta que diviso una rejilla que tapaba los ductos de ventilación.-

Volviendo a Tsukuyo y a Gintoki.- ¿Pertenecías al Hyakka? – Pregunto Gintoki alarmado.-

-¡Shh! Baja la voz, idiota.- Murmuro al ver que había muchas prostitutas a su alrededor.-

-Pero ¿Cómo es que pertenecías allí? – Pregunto murmurando.-

-Ven por aquí.- Vio un callejón y ambos se dirigieron hasta el.- Cuando era niña fui vendida aquí, me crie aquí. Fue gracias a la prostituta de más alto nivel que no me di por vencida, fue por Hinowa.- Sonrió levemente, cosa que Gintoki noto.- Trate de huir pero me atraparon, así que me esforcé por entrar al Hyakka, y me convertí en su líder. A todas las mujeres que ya no atraían clientes, o que intentaban huir de Yoshiwara, a todas, fingí matarlas y las escondí en el Hyakka.-

-Oye, oye, dame un respiro. Significa que rompiste varias reglas de Yoshiwara ¿No es así, pequeña revolucionaria? – Dijo en un tono un tanto burlón.-

-¿A quién llamas pequeña? – Se molestó, pero no le dio importancia y continúo.- Pero un día, las chicas del Hyakka me ayudaron a huir, gracias a eso varias fueron asesinadas.- Apretó su labio inferior.- Es por eso que viene, vengare a las mujeres que Hosen mato.- Frunció el ceño para tratar de no llorar.-

Volviendo a Kagura y Sougo.- No me gusta tener que ver tu asqueroso culo.- Dijo Kagura mientras caminaba con las manos y sus rodillas por los ductos.-

En ese momento Sougo se tiro un pedo.- Eso es lo que mi asqueroso culo piensa de ti.-

-¡Eres un asco! – Exclamo murmurando y tapándose la nariz.-

Mientras, en el puesto de ramen de Yoshiwara.- ¿Kiheitai? – Pregunto Kamui mientras se atragantaba de comida.-

-Sí, si mal no lo recuerdo tú fuiste aprendiz de Hosen, Kamui ¿Verdad? –

Kamui se detuvo.- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto en tono serio.-

-Hosen me lo conto.-

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Hosen? – Volvió a preguntar con tono serio.-

-Negocios.- Sonrió maliciosamente.- El Rey de la Noche tiene miedo de que ustedes se extingan, por eso nos contrató a nosotros el Kiheitai para cuidar sus culos.-

Kamui dudo por un momento.- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? –

-Oye, oye, ¿No son muchas preguntas ya? Déjame preguntarte algo a mi.- Kamui guardo silencio y lo miro serio.- Tu ya no eres miembro del Harusame, tampoco estas con los Yato, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –

-Negocios.- Contesto para distraerlo, y su mechón de cabello se movió, cosa que Takasugi noto.-

-¿Qué clase de negocios? – Dudo.-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Volvió a devorar.-

-Sé que estas mintiendo, estas aquí para matar a Hosen ¿Verdad? – Kamui abrió grandes sus ojos y paro de comer.- Lo sabía.- Sonrió con malicia.- He oído que tú eres muy fuerte, ¿Por qué no te nos unes? –

-Lo siento, no estoy interesado.- Se paró de su asiento y sonrió pacíficamente como siempre.- Gracias por la comida.- Se marchó, y el sujeto de la tienda le dio la cuenta a Takasugi.-

-Yo nunca le ofrecí pagar su comida.- Dijo Takasugi un tanto molesto.-

Kagura y Sougo seguían en los ductos.- ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar con los demás? – Pregunto Kagura fastidiada.-

-Yo que se.- Contesto de mala gana, él también estaba fastidiado. Miraba por todas las rejillas que pasaban por los ductos, pero no los encontraba a ninguno de sus compañeros.- Ah, los encon- No pudo continuar al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.-

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Kagura.-

Sougo no respondió, estaba shockeado al ver a sus compañeros en el suelo bañados en sangre, el único que estaba de pie era Shinpachi, quien estaba peleando con Bansai. Luego de unos minutos, Shinpachi le gano a Bansai, pero estaba muy herido.- Ohh, admirable. – Comento Hosen mientras observaba la pelea junto a Matako y a dos mujeres del Hyakka. –

-¿Por qué Bansai está aquí también? ¿Y porque pelean? – Pregunto Kagura mientras empujaba a Sougo para mirar por la rejilla.-

-Oye, ya no somos unos niños, no cabemos los dos juntos.- Se quejó Sougo mientras era aplastado por Kagura.-

Matako pudo oír ruidos desde lo ductos.- Hosen-san tenemos visitas.- Dijo Matako sin apartar la mirada de los ductos.-

Hosen también miro hacia los ductos y sonrió.- Dale la bienvenida que se merecen.-

-Entendido.- Matako saco sus dos armas y comenzó a disparar hacia los ductos haciendo que se rompan y haciendo caer a Kagura y a Sougo.-

Una de las mujeres del Hyakka se sorprendió.- Hosen-sama, esa mujer es la que dijo que era su aprendiz.- Señalo a Kagura, quien se estaba sobando la cintura por el golpe, y al lado tenia a Sougo quien estaba inconsciente tras haberse golpeado la cabeza.-

-¡K-Kagura…! – Exclamo Shinpachi muy adolorido.-

-¡Shinpachi! – Kagura corrió hacia a él temiendo por las heridas de su amigo.-

-Ohh, ya veo. Las ratas vienen juntas.- Comento Hosen.-

-¡¿A quién llamas rata estúpido viejo?! – Exclamo Kagura sin ningún respeto.-

-¡Maldita! ¡Cómo te atreves a llamar a Hosen-san de esa manera! – Exclamo Matako, quien estaba a punto de ir tras Kagura, pero Hosen la detuvo.-

-No, espera. Tengo la impresión de haberte visto antes.- Le dijo a Kagura, y comenzó a recordar.- ¿Acaso… Eres la hermana de Kamui? – Pregunto sorprendido.-

-¿Cómo… Conoces a Kamui? – Pregunto desconcertada.-

Hosen rio.- Vaya, vaya, mira con quien vengo a toparme. – Se iba acercando a Kagura.- Con que eres Kagura, la hermana de mi estúpido aprendiz.-

-¿Aprendiz? – Pregunto sorprendida.-

-Hosen-sama, nosotras podemos matarla por usted.- Dijo una de las mujeres del Hyakka.-

-No, esto es algo que debo hacer yo. Le devolveré el favor a este maldito desgraciado que trato de asesinarme, matando a su adorada hermanita.- Se burló, y rápidamente se lanzó hacia Kagura, pero la espada de Shinpachi lo detuvo.-

-¡Shinpachi! – Exclamo Kagura sorprendida y asustada.-

-N-No dejare… Que lastimes a K-Kagura… - Dijo entrecortado ya que le dolía tanto las heridas que casi no podía hablar ni mantenerse de pie.-

-En verdad, eres admirable chico.- Sonrió.- Es una lástima.- Rápidamente tomo a Shinpachi del cuello y lo levanto.-

-¡Detente! – Exclamo Kagura desesperada y se lanzó sobre Hosen, pero este la detuvo con su otra mano, agarrándole la cara.-

Volviendo a Tsukuyo y Gintoki.- Ya veo, la haz pasado difícil.- Dijo Gintoki, y Tsukuyo solo miro hacia el suelo.-

-¡Dense prisa! – Se escuchó desde una de las calles principales.- ¡Hay intrusos en la sala de Hosen! ¡Rápido! – Ordenaba una mujer del Hyakka a todas las demás, haciendo poner en alerta a Gin y a Tsukuyo.-


	19. Capitulo 19

Capítulo 19

Cuídate de aquellos que usan paraguas en la noche

-N-No dejare… Que lastimes a K-Kagura… - Dijo Shinpachi entrecortado ya que le dolía tanto las heridas que casi no podía hablar ni mantenerse de pie.-

-En verdad, eres admirable chico.- Sonrió.- Es una lástima.- Rápidamente tomo a Shinpachi del cuello y lo levanto.-

-¡Detente! – Exclamo Kagura desesperada y se lanzó sobre Hosen, pero este la detuvo con su otra mano, agarrándole la cara.-

-Es una pena que jóvenes tan fuertes vengan hasta aquí para ser sacrificados.- Hosen rio.-

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Suelta a Shinpachi! – Exclamó Kagura tratando de liberarse, como vio que con sus brazos no podía soltarse, mordió la mano de Hosen.-

-¡Maldita mocosa! – Exclamo Hosen soltándole el rostro, pero rápidamente tomo a Kagura de su largo cabello.- Por tu estúpido comportamiento tu amiguito va a morir.- Sonrió maliciosamente mientras ahorcaba cada vez más a Shinpachi.-

-¡Ya basta! – Exclamo tratando de soltarse pegándole patadas a las piernas de Hosen, haciendo irritar cada vez más al líder de los Yato.-

-¡Ya deja de molestar! – Lanzo a Kagura lejos de él, y esta vino corriendo con su paraguas en mano, pero ella no era rival para el Rey de la Noche. Este logro pegarle un gran puñetazo en la cara a Kagura, dejándola en el piso. Cuando trato de pararse Hosen le piso un brazo, quebrándoselo.-

-¡D-Déjala! – Exclamo Shinpachi como pudo.-

-Bien, ¿Cuál de los dos quiere morir primero, eh? – Se echó a reír.- Creo que el primero será este valiente joven.- Haciendo referencia a Shinpachi, Hosen tomo su paraguas y apunto a la cabeza de este.-

-¡Detente! – Exclamo Kagura desesperada, pero Hosen no le hacía caso, definitivamente iba a matar a Shinpachi.- ¡DETENTE! – Exclamo desde su estómago, haciendo que quedara inconsciente por dos segundos, cuando despertó tomo la pierna de Hosen y se la torció, cosa que Hosen no esperaba.-

-¿Pero que-? – Pregunto Hosen al no entender de donde esa chica sacaba tanta fuerza, tuvo que soltar a Shinpachi para concentrarse en la joven.-

Kagura comenzó una gran pelea con Hosen, paraguas contra paraguas.- ¿Qué le sucedió a esa mocosa? – Pregunto Matako.-

-¿K-Kagura? – Pregunto Shinpachi sin reconocerla, luego se percató de que estaba al lado de Sougo, quien seguía inconsciente.- ¡Okita-san! ¡Despierta! – Lo sacudió.-

-No, mi bankai es mejor… - Murmuro Sougo dormido.-

-¿Qué rayos estas soñando? ¡Despierta de una vez! – Exclamo sacudiéndolo aún más, pero no lograba despertarlo.-

Mientras, Kagura seguía peleando contra Hosen, estaban a la par. Y no era de sorprenderse, había practicado 5 años con los amantos y con cualquiera que se le interponga en el camino. – Parece que libere a su bestia interior, a los instintos Yato que ella reprimía.- Rio mientras continuaba con la pelea.-

Mientras, Tsukuyo y Gintoki corrían dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus camaradas y Hosen, pero se toparon con alguien a quien no esperaban.- Vaya, vaya, pero si son Gin y Tsukuyo-sensei.- Dijo Takasugi.-

-¿Takasugi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Gintoki.-

-Ese no es asunto tuyo. No, más bien si es asunto tuyo.- Desenvaino su espada, al igual que Gin.- Porque morirás aquí por mi espada.- Se lanzó sobre Gin comenzando una gran pelea.-

-¡Shinsuke! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Exclamo Tsukuyo mientras no entendía el por qué atacaba a Gin.-

Takasugi rio y se alejó de Gin.- Hosen nos contrató a nosotros, el Kiheitai, para acabar con ustedes. Por fin tomare venganza contra ustedes, malditos bastardos.- Recordó el momento en el que los abandonaron.-

-No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando Takasugi, hazte a un lado y déjame ir hasta donde esta Hosen.- Dijo seriamente.-

-No puedo hacer eso.- Sonrio.-

Volviendo a Hosen vs Kagura.- Esa niña… Está al nivel de Hosen-sama… - Dijo aterrada una de las mujeres del Hyakka que estaban al lado de Matako.-

-Tsk.- Dijo Matako, y se lanzó para atacar a Kagura. Cayó encima de ella y poso ambos pies en los brazos de Kagura haciendo paralizar a Kagura.- ¡Prepárate para morir! – Exclamo y luego le disparo en el hombro y estaba a punto de dispararle en el corazón, pero una sonrisa escalofriante de parte de Kagura la hizo congelarse.-

Kagura levanto sus pies, pegándole una gran patada en la espalda a Matako, estaba decidida a matarla, pero Hosen intervino.- ¡No te confíes, estúpida niña! – Comenzó a disparar con su paraguas, pero Kagura lograba evadir cada disparo a pesar de tener un brazo roto. Mientras evadía los disparos, más se acercaba a Hosen; en un momento Hosen la perdió de vista, y esta se le apareció enfrente pegándole una gran patada en el rostro que lo mando a volar, pero no hay que subestimar al Rey de la Noche. Hosen rápidamente se levantó y le pego un puñetazo en el rostro a Kagura, y luego una patada en el estómago, pero Kagura volvía a levantarse no importaba cuánto daño recibía su cuerpo. –

-Kagura… - Murmuro Shinpachi viendo la gran pelea que estaba presenciando.-

-¡Mi zampakuto! – Exclamo Sougo despertándose.- ¿Uh? – Pregunto desconcertado.- ¿En dónde estoy? –

-Al fin despiertas, por favor cuando sueñas con Bleach no grites tanto.- Lo miro Shinpachi un tanto molesto.-

-¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto sorprendido al ver a Kagura peleando contra Hosen.-

-Hosen… Hizo despertar al monstruo que vivía en Kagura.- Dijo un tanto preocupado, y Sougo no podía apartar la mirada de Kagura.-

-La china… ¡Le está ganando! – Exclamo muy sorprendido y preocupado.-

Kagura no podía dejar de sonreír al ver tanta sangre a su alrededor, no le importaba que toda esa sangre perteneciera a sus camaradas, a Hosen, y a ella. Hosen estaba exhausto, pero aun así continuo con la pelea. Sus movimientos eran lentos a comparación de los de Kagura, y mientras más avanzaba la pelea, ella más se acercaba a la victoria. Matako no se aguantó, se lanzó sobre Kagura y comenzó a disparar, pero Kagura desapareció de la vista de Matako, y volvió a aparecerse enfrente de ella. La rubia se sorprendió, y no alcanzo a dispararle que Kagura tomo su rostro y la lanzo al piso haciendo que el mismo suelo se rompiera.

-¡Oye va a matarla! ¡Hay que detenerla! – Exclamo Sougo desesperado, pero Shinpachi lo tomo del brazo.-

-¡No seas idiota! Kagura no te reconoce, ella te matara si interfieres.-

-Pero… - Sougo se detuvo sin dejar de ver a Kagura.-

La china le pego un gran puñetazo en la cara a Matako dejándola inconsciente, fue en ese momento que Hosen se levantó para tomar la cabeza de Kagura, pero esta rápidamente lo agarro de la muñeca.- ¡No me puedo mover…! – Exclamo Hosen en su cabeza, estaba sorprendido de lo terrorífica que era esa mujer, pero no se dio por vencido. Trato nuevamente agarrar la cabeza de la joven con su otra mano, pero nuevamente, Kagura le había agarrado la muñeca. Esta le pego un cabezazo haciendo que él se alejara de ella, y siguieron con la pelea.

-¡Debo detenerla! – Exclamo Sougo levantándose.-

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Oye! – Era tarde, Sougo había ido decidido hacia donde estaba Kagura.-

Kagura le pego un puñetazo en el estómago a Hosen, dejándolo en el piso, cuando este quiso pararse Kagura le apunto en la cabeza con su paraguas, haciendo que Hosen no pueda moverse. – Tsk.- Dijo Hosen, y cuando Kagura estaba a punto de disparar unos brazos se metieron entre los de ella, sosteniéndola para evitar que mate a Hosen.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Hosen.-

-No lo hago por ti, viejo erótico.- Dijo Sougo mientras sostenía a Kagura, quien trataba de liberarse.- No quiero que la china se manche las manos… Con alguien como tu.- Le costaba hablar por la gran fuerza que estaba haciendo para detener a Kagura, pero esta le pego un cabezazo haciendo que Sougo la soltara.-

-¡Okita! – Exclamo Shinpachi muy preocupado al ver que Kagura ahora se dirigía hacia Sougo.-

Kagura se lanzó con su paraguas en mano hacia Sougo, pero este logro evitar que le haga daño sacando su espada y contratacando.- ¡Despierta china! ¡No es momento para que te quieras lucir! – Exclamo en tono burlón, pero Kagura no respondió. La sonrisa de Kagura se había esfumado luego de que el interrumpiera su batalla, ahora tenía un rostro lleno de odio y desesperación.-

Como Kagura no podía atacar con sus manos, o con su paraguas, le dio una gran patada en una pierna a Sougo, haciendo que este cayera. La china se dirigía para pegarle un puñetazo, pero Sougo logro agarrar su mano a tiempo. Kagura seguía lanzando puñetazos, pero Sougo siempre los evadía.- ¡Okita, si no la atacas te terminara matando! – Exclamo Shinpachi.-

-¡No la lastimare! – Exclamo muy enojado, mientras que Hosen seguía tumbado en el suelo ya que no podía pararse luego de recibir tanto daño.- ¡Despierta de una vez, maldita sea! – Exclamo Sougo ya muy cansado de evadir los golpes de Kagura.- ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Vuelve a ser la estúpida china muerta de hambre que eres la mayoría del tiempo! – Sougo tomo las manos de Kagura, mientras que esta seguía mirándolo con odio. Sougo aún seguía en el suelo, pero logro levantarse y tomar a Kagura. Ella estaba de espaldas, le cruzo su pierna izquierda para que no pueda pegarle patadas, y la tomo de los brazos.-

-Es inútil, chico.- Dijo Hosen mirando al techo.- Sus instintos Yato han despertado, no se calmara hasta matarnos a todos.- Rio.-

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Ella no es capaz de matar a nadie! – Dijo Sougo mientras seguía haciendo una gran fuerza para contener a Kagura, quien trataba de librarse.- ¡Yo la protegeré! ¡Incluso de ella misma! – En ese momento Kagura logro soltar uno de sus brazos y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza a Sougo, pero este no hizo nada. Kagura siguió golpeándole la cabeza sin cesar.- ¡Abre tus ojos idiota! ¡No soy tu enemigo! – Exclamo tratando de no quedar inconsciente por tantos golpes que recibía en su cabeza.- ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡¿Lo recuerdas?! – No obtuvo respuesta, Sougo ya estaba en su límite.- ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Eres bruta, descara y con un gran apetito! Pero… ¡Eres una chica dulce! ¡Jamás matarías a nadie! – Ya no podía seguir.- ¡Así no es la china de la que me enamore! – Exclamo con sus últimos alientos, y Shinpachi se sorprendió al escuchar eso.- ¡Kagura! – Exclamo finalmente, y Kagura dejo de golpearlo, había despertado.-

Ambos cayeron rendidos al piso, y Hosen rio levemente.- Que chicos tan ingenuos.- Murmuro.-

-¡Okita! ¡Kagura! – Exclamo Shinpachi preocupado por la vida de ambos.-

Volviendo a la pelea de Gintoki y Takasugi.- Eres malo hasta con las espadas, Gin-sensei.- Se burló mientras estaban enfrentados, espada contra espada.-

-¡Cállate! Al menos llegue a ser profesor, tú tienes mi edad y aun eres mi alumno.-

-¡Hace cinco años que ya no lo soy! – Exclamo molesto y golpeo la espada de Gin con su espada.-

Mientras, Tsukuyo estaba expectante de la pelea.- Vaya, vaya, que linda señorita.- Escucho detrás de ella.- Que lastima que deba matarla.- Takechi saco su espada y Tsukuyo no alcanzo a sacar su kunai, estaba frita. Pero en ese momento el pedófilo, perdón, "feminista", se detuvo lo que sorprendió a Tsukuyo, luego de unos segundos mucha sangre comenzó a salir de su espalda.-

-¿Pero que-? – Pregunto desconcertada.-

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Kamui saliendo de detrás del cuerpo de Takechi y con su mano ensangrentada.-

-¡Kamui! – Exclamo Tsukuyo.- ¿Dónde están Sougo y Kagura? – Pregunto preocupada.-

-Los he estado buscando, pero no los encuentro.- Dijo con tranquilidad.-

-Las mujeres del Hyakka dijeron que en la sala de Hosen había sujetos peleando con el.-

-¿Qué? – Se alarmo pensando en que tal vez Kagura este ahí.- ¡De prisa, no hay tiempo! – Comenzó a correr junto a Tsukuyo.-

-¡Oigan no me dejen aquí! – Exclamo Gintoki mientras seguia peleando contra Takasugi.-

En ese momento Kamui rápidamente abrió la espalda de Takasugi con su mano, dejándolo en el suelo.- Bien, ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto enojado.-

-Q-Que miedo… -Dijo Gintoki shockeado, pero luego reacciono y comenzó a correr detrás de Kamui y Tsukuyo.-


	20. Capitulo 20

Capítulo 20

Mira hacia al sol y deja que su brillo se lleve toda tu tristeza

-Repíteme una vez más, ¿Hacia dónde vamos? – Pregunto Gintoki corriendo junto con Kamui y Tsukuyo.-

-A abrir el techo, Hosen odia el sol. Un solo rayo lo mataría.- Dijo Kamui mientras seguía corriendo.- Kagura… Lo siento.- Pensó Kamui mientas imagino que Kagura estaba en peligro si se encontraba con Hosen.-

Tsukuyo noto la mirada de tristeza de Kamui.- Si tan preocupado estas por tu hermana, ve. Yo sé dónde están los comandos para abrir el techo.- Dijo mientras corría.-

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto Kamui deteniéndose.-

-Sí, rápido ve. Puede que Kagura aun este a salvo.- También se detuvo, al igual que Gintoki.-

-¡Gracias! – Exclamo mientras dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala.-

-¡Ve que Soichiro-kun este bien también! – Exclamo Gintoki.-

-Es Sougo.- Dijo Tsukuyo.- Bien, vamos hacia los comandos.- Ambos siguieron corriendo.-

Mientras, en la sala de Hosen, los cuerpos de Zura, Elizabeth, Kyuubei, Hijikata y demás seguían tirados en el piso bañados en sangre, al igual que Hosen, Matako, Shinpachi, Okita, y Kagura.-

Kagura comenzó a abrir los ojos.- ¿Uh? – Pregunto al darse cuenta de que estaba acostada sobre algo, y ese algo era Sougo.-

-¿Ya despertaste? – Pregunto Sougo abriendo un solo ojo, ya que el otro estaba muy lastimado y no podía abrirlo.-

-¿Qué te paso sádico? Estas bañado en sangre.- Dijo sorprendida.-

-¿Y tú no te has visto al espejo? – Dijo con un rostro sin expresión. Kagura sintió dolor por todo el cuerpo, vio su brazo violeta ya que Hosen se lo había roto, y tenía mucha sangre encima. En ese momento recordó absolutamente todo lo que había pasado y comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras miraba a los ojos a Sougo.- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto sorprendido.-

-Yo… Hice todo esto… - Dijo entre lágrimas viendo la sala llena de sangre, y a Sougo también.-

-Pues sí, me deberás varios videojuegos por hacerme esto.- Señalo su rostro lleno de sangre.-

-¡Mierda! – Exclamo llorando aun peor.- Pensé que lo tenía controlado, pero no fue así… - Refiriéndose a su bestia interior.- ¡Soy débil! – Continúo llorando encima de Sougo.-

-Si fueras débil no me abrías echo todo este daño.- Le guiño un ojo.-

-Idiota, esa no era yo, era la maldita Yato.- Continuo llorando, Sougo no sabía que decirle.-

-¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que paso cuando estabas inconsciente? – Pregunto al recordar que había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella.-

-Si.- Dijo secando sus lágrimas.-

-Y… ¿Lo que dije también? – Pregunto un tanto apenado.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto extrañada, no recordó lo que Sougo le había dicho.-

Sougo sintió que una gran olla le cayó del cielo pegándole en la cabeza.- Oye.- Dijo en tono serio.-

-¿Qué? – Pregunto aun entre lágrimas, y en ese momento Sougo tomo el rostro de Kagura en sus manos y la atrajo hacia a él, y la beso.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto avergonzada aun con los labios de Sougo pegados a los de ella, pero Sougo no paro de besarla, y ahí fue cuando recordó las palabras de Sougo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.-

Sougo dejo de besarla cuando sintió las lágrimas de Kagura en sus mejillas.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Recordaste todo? – Pregunto con su tono habitual, parecía relajado, pero en realidad estaba más nervioso que nunca.-

-…Si.- Contesto secando sus lágrimas, y Sougo la atrajo nuevamente hacia a el.-

Sougo no la beso, solo choco frentes con ella, mientras que Kagura seguía llorando.- Peleaste para protegernos, no eres débil. Eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco.- Le brindo una dulce sonrisa.-

-Yo… No podía ver nada, ni escuchar nada. Pero, en esa oscuridad, escuche tu voz… - Le miro a los ojos.- Yo no protegí a nadie, tú me protegiste a mí. – Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.- Es frustrante tener que ser salvada por un cabeza hueca como tu… Quiero ser fuerte.-

-Oye, eso dolió.- Dijo enfadado.-

-Lo siento… Por haberte hecho esto.- Refiriéndose a las heridas, continúo llorando.-

-No pasa nada.- Sonrió y nuevamente la beso, Kagura correspondió el beso.-

En ese momento llego Kamui, quien vio la escena del beso.- ¿Q-Que están haciendo? – Pregunto sin disimular sus celos.-

-¡Kamui…! – Exclamo Kagura alegremente.-

-¡Mierda, el psico-aniki! – Exclamo Sougo en su mente.-

-¡Ahora si estás muerto Okita-san! – Pensó Shinpachi asustado.-

-Suelta a mi hermana.- Le dijo seriamente a Sougo.-

Hosen, quien seguía tirado en el suelo, comenzó a reír.- No me esperaba que tuvieses un complejo de hermana menor, Kamui.-

Kamui lo ignoro, ya que en esa condición en la que Hosen se encontraba no valía ni la pena luchar con el.- Oye lentes.-

-¿Me hablas a mí? – Pregunto Shinpachi un tanto ofendido.-

-¿Y quién más usa lentes? Claro que te hablo a ti.- Estaba muy serio.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? – Pregunto al ver los cuerpos de sus camaradas, de Matako, de él, de Hosen, de Kagura y Sougo en el piso llenos de sangre.-

-Pues Hosen y Kagura comenzaron a pelear y los instintos Yato de Kagura despertaron haciendo dejar a la chica rubia de allí inconsciente, a Hosen sin capacidad de moverse, y a Okita-san también.-

-¿Qué? – Pregunto realmente molesto, no perdonaría nunca que le hayan hecho pasar eso a su hermanita.- ¿Quién es la mujer rubia? – Pregunto sin reconocer a Matako.-

-Ahh, ella es Kijima Matako, dijo que era del Kiheitai.-

-Kiheitai… - Apretó su puño con fuerza recordando a Takasugi.- ¡No se los perdonare!- Hosen escuchaba todo y comenzó a reírse como loco.- ¡¿De qué rayos te ríes?! ¡¿Quieres que te mate ahora, eh?! – Exclamo realmente molesto, iba directo a dispararle en la cabeza a Hosen con su paraguas, pero Kagura lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.-

-¡No Kamui! ¡Ya no quiero ver correr más sangre! – Exclamo llorando apoyada en la espalda de su hermano, ya que se había torcido el pie y no podía mantenerse parada del todo bien.- No quiero… Ver morir a nadie… -

Kamui se relajó y le hizo caso a su hermana, no lo mato. Pero en ese momento el techo comenzó a abrirse.- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Hosen desesperado, él sabía que ni con todos esos golpes recibidos moriría, pero si el sol entraba… Estaba muerto.-

-Parece que lo lograron.- Comento Kamui.-

Mientras, en los comandos, Tsukuyo y Gin se encontraban ya jalando la palanca para abrir el techo.- ¡Toma eso Rey de la Noche! – Exclamo Gin.-

Volviendo a la escena de Hosen, el techo de la sala estaba roto, se había derrumbado con la pelea de Shinpachi y Bansai, así que los rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar haciendo que Hosen se marchitara.

-Todo… Termino.- Dijo Sougo mirando hacia el cielo, ya que seguía en el piso.-

-Si, por suerte todo termino.- Dijo Katsura.-

-Espera, ¿Tú no estabas muerto? – Pregunto sorprendido al ver a Katsura parado con mucha firmeza.-

-He vuelto del infierno, tenía muchos pecados que cometer aun en esta tierra.- Dijo con su tono habitual.-

-En realidad fingimos estar muertos.- Dijo Kyuubei.- Fue un acto patético, pero necesario.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – Pregunto Sougo al ver como todos sus camaradas se levantaban.- ¿Y la sangre? – Pregunto al verlos empapados de sangre.-

-Tsk, que asco. Odio el kétchup, deberíamos habernos bañado de mayonesa.- Comento Hijikata mientras se sacaba el kétchup de encima.-.

-Ya, ya, Toushi. Si no hubiésemos hecho esto ahora estaríamos muertos.- Dijo Kondou.-

-¡Malditos cobardes! – Exclamo Shinpachi.- ¡Cuando llegue aquí y los vi empapados de sangre pensé que estaban muertos! ¡Arriesgue mi vida con tal de vengarlos, malditos sean! – Exclamo muy enojado.-

-Lo sabemos Shinpachi-kun, estamos muy agradecidos por eso.- Contesto Kondou.-

-Ohh, parece que están todos bien.- Dijo Tsukuyo quien recién llegaba, junto con Gintoki.-

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Estoy muy enojada! – Exclamo Kagura.- ¡Me dan vergüenza bastardos! – Les dijo a todos los que se hicieron los muertos.-

-En verdad, nosotros arriesgando la vida, y ustedes muy cómodos viendo todo como si fuera un show.- Dijo Sougo.-

-¡Jefa! – Exclamo una mujer del Hyakka que recién llegaba.-

-Tu… - Dijo Tsukuyo al reconocer a esa mujer, era una de las tantas mujeres que había salvado cuando ella era miembro del Hyakka.-

-¡Deben irse! ¡El sucesor de Hosen viene para aquí, está muy molesto! – Exclamo desesperada.-

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Tsukuyo.-

-El sucesor de Hosen ya ha llegado.- Dijo un rubio que estaba detrás de la mujer del Hyakka.-

-¿Abuto? – Pregunto Kamui sorprendido.-

-Ohh, ¡Capitán! Bueno, no. Kamui.- Dijo un tanto alegre.-

-Con que tú eres el sucesor de Hosen ehh, que sorpresa.- Dijo sonriendo como siempre.-

-Sí que se han mandado una gran cagada, esto les costara.- Dijo Abuto con su tono habitual.-

-¿Ehhhhhhhhhh? – Kamui bufo.- No seas tan estricto, gracias a nosotros ahora estas al mano de los Yato. Por cierto, ¿También te saliste del Harusame? –

-Sí, luego de que tú te fuiste pusieron a un amanto como Capitán de la 7ma división, era tan molesto que tuve que marcharme.- Dijo en tono pesado.-

-¿Qué es esto? Parece una novela en la que dos mejores amigos se reencuentran luego de 10 años.- Comento Shinpachi.-

-Bueno, como decía, deberán pagar por esto. Ahora que soy el líder deberé hacerle frente a los problemas de los molestos que vienen a quejarse.-

-Bien, pero castíganos de la manera menos severa.- Dijo el sonriente Kamui.-

-Bien, déjame pensarlo… -Abuto miro hacia los camaradas de Kamui, y en eso diviso a Kagura.- Oye Kamui, esa ¿puede ser que sea…? – Señalo a Kagura.-

-Ahh, ella es mi hermanita.- Contesto sonriente.-

Abuto sonrió.- Ya sé cómo puedo castigarlos.-

Kagura noto como Abuto la miraba y trago saliva.

_**Nota final: A partir de ahora se viene lo bueno :3 El fic en si tendrá 24 capítulos en total, espero que lean los últimos 4 capítulos! :D **_


	21. Capitulo 21

Capítulo 21

Los sádicos junto a las tsundere no son buena combinación.

-Y bien Abuto, ¿Cuál es tu castigo? – Pregunto el sonriente Kamui.-

-Lo que pediré es algo sencillo, tiene que ver con ustedes dos.- Señalo a Kagura y a Kamui.-

-¿Para qué me quieres a mí? – Pregunto Kagura desconfiando, mientras se sostenía de Gintoki ya que no podía permanecer de pie por si sola.-

-Como sabrán, en la guerra perdimos a muchos de nosotros, casi llegamos al borde de la extinción.-

-Ahh, ¿Y? – Pregunto Kamui.-

-En resumen, lo que quiero es que ustedes tengan hijos Yato, pero para ser Yatos puros deberán tenerlos con otros Yatos.-

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos.-

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero tener hijos con otro Yato! ¡Me rehúso! – Exclamo Kagura.-

-Ese es mi castigo.-

-¿No puede ser con alguien que no sea un Yato? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Sí, pero corre el riesgo de que no sea un Yato.-

-Bien, lo tendré con un humano.-

-Oye mujer, ¿No acabas de escuchar lo que dije? – Pregunto Abuto.-

-¿Cuál es el problema? El líder tiene que darnos unos huevos y nosotros lo cuidaremos, de ahí saldrá un niño ¿Verdad? – Todos se le quedaron mirando sin ninguna expresión.- Lo cuidare con el sádico.-

-¡Eres tan inocente! – Exclamo Gintoki abrazando a Kagura.- Oye Sougo, no te dejare que te aproveches de su inocencia.- Le reprocho.-

-Yo aún no he dicho nada.- Contesto Sougo.-

En ese momento Kamui le apunto en la cabeza a Sougo con su paraguas.- No te acerques a mi hermana.- Dijo sonriente.-

-Oigan ya basta.- Dijo Kagura mientras se dirigía hacia Sougo y a Kamui cojeando, y cuando llego separo el paraguas de su hermano de la cabeza del sádico.- La decisión es mía ¿No? Cuidare el huevo con el sádico.- Dijo convencida.-

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – Pregunto Abuto sorprendido de lo idiota que era Kagura.- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez sobre tener "relaciones"? –

-¿Eh? ¿"Relaciones"? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Abuto.- Dijo Kamui mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Abuto.- Cállate. O te mato.- Dijo sonriendo.-

-Kamui ya basta.- Dijo Kagura.- ¡Ya tome mi decisión! – Exclamo molesta.-

-No hay alternativa, ya eligió a Sougo.- Dijo Tsukuyo.-

Luego de un rato, todos se estaban yendo.- Kamui.- Abuto le detuvo.- El castigo también va para ti. No quiero que nuestra raza se extinga, si no hay niños Yato para cuando finalice el año me veré obligado a iniciar otra guerra.-

-Ya entendí.- Contesto sonriente.- Nos vemos cuando haya nacido el nuevo Yato.- Dio media vuelta y le saludo moviendo de izquierda a derecha su mano.-

Kagura caminaba cojeando, cosa que Shinpachi noto.- Kagura, no deberías caminar.- Dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos.-

-Oye, ¿Q-Que haces? – Pregunto sonrojada al ser cargaba por Shinpachi.-

-Es que si no será peor para ti.- En ese momento la punta de una espada se apareció frente al rostro de Shinpachi.-

-Suéltala si no quieres que te mate.- Dijo Sougo.-

Shinpachi bajo a Kagura, e inmediatamente Sougo le abrazo.- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Kagura sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.-

-Tranquila nena, aquí esta papi.- Dijo seriamente mientras seguía con su espada en mano apuntando a Shinpachi.-

-¿Papi? – Pregunto en tono de desagrado.-

El camino hasta la terminal era largo, deberían pasar todo un día y toda una noche caminando para llegar. Sougo cargo a Kagura en su espalda durante el viaje, Kamui se les quedo mirando todo el tiempo, luego de haber recibido esa amenaza de que si no había niños Yato para cuando finalice el año comenzarían otra guerra, se sentía inseguro. Desconfiaba de Sougo, estaba seguro de que el se aprovecharía de la inocencia de su hermana.

Ya era de noche, todos estaban cansados y hambrientos.- ¡Bien! Descansaremos aquí por unas horas, Kintoki y yo iremos a buscar comida.- Dijo Tatsuma y luego se echó a reír.-

-¿Por qué me involucras a mí? – Pregunto Gintoki, y no tuvo más remedio que acompañar a Tatsuma.-

Estaban todos descansando en la costa de un rio, pero Sougo se hallaba lejos de los demás. Kagura lo vio sentado observando el rio a lo lejos y "camino" (cojeo) hasta donde estaba el.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Todos estamos haya, estábamos por jugar UNO. – Dijo sonriente.-

-Estoy pensando.- Dijo sin apartar la vista del rio.-

-¿Pensando en qué? – Se sentó al lado de Sougo.-

-En todo lo que ocurrió hoy.-

-¿Y que ocurrió hoy? – Pregunto inocente.-

-¿Cómo que que ocurrió? Te transformaste en un monstruo, me declare, te bese, y dijiste que querías tener un hijo conmigo. ¿Te parece poco? – Pregunto irritado.-

Kagura pensó por un momento.- Tienes razón.- Contesto mirando hacia el rio.-

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.- ¿Por qué… Me elegiste? – Pregunto Sougo

-¿Eh? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Ya sabes… Para… Tener un… Hijo.- Murmuro.-

-Mm… ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma lo sé bien.- Se detuvo a pensar.-

Nuevamente guardaron silencio.- Aun no he oído tu respuesta.-

-¿Respuesta de qué? –

-Me confesé ¿Recuerdas? – Pregunto molesto.-

-¿Eso fue una confesión? Más bien parecía un intento desesperado por querer despertarme.- Se cruzó de brazos y Sougo se sentó delante de ella.- ¿Qué? – Pregunto extrañada al ver que Sougo la miraba fijamente.-

-Todo lo que dije es verdad.- Kagura se sorprendió.- Yo te amo. Aunque seas una bruta, maleducada, muerta de hambre, machona, y china.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver lo de china? – Susurro.-

-Desde que nos conocimos… He estado enamorado de ti.- Dijo seriamente.-

-¡¿Desde hace 6 años?! – Exclamo muy sorprendida.-

-¡Sí! Y baja la voz idiota, no quiero que los demás escuchen.- Se rasco la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado. Luego de unos minutos continúo hablando.- Hoy… Se cumple otro año desde la muerte de mi hermana. Este día siempre me pone muy triste, por eso quiero darle otro significado.- Miro a los ojos a Kagura.-

-¿D-De que hablas? – Pregunto sonrojada.-

-Diré todo lo que siento por primera y única vez en toda mi vida, así que presta atención.- Dijo seriamente.- Cuando te conocí no me llamaste la atención, excepto porque me venciste en una pelea. La verdad me parecías odiosa, arrogante y estúpida.-

-Tu eres el estúpido.- Interrumpió.-

-Pero no sabía porque todas las noches antes de dormir, tu rostro se aparecía en mi mente. – Kagura abrió grande los ojos.- Fue cuando me di cuenta, de que eras una persona importante para mí. –En ese momento el estómago de Kagura rugió.- ¿Tienes hambre verdad? – Pregunto con esta cara "¬ ¬" –

-Un poco, pero continua.- Dijo apretando su panza.-

-Bien, como decía.- Nuevamente fue interrumpido por el estómago de Kagura.- Ve a comer, es molesto que tu estomago me interrumpa.-

-¡Solo comeré un poco! – Exclamo mientras iba corriendo hasta donde estaban todos.-

-Estúpida china.- Sougo se recostó en el césped contemplando las estrellas pensando en todos los momentos que había pasado con Kagura.-

Flashback

Mientras Sougo hablaba, Kagura vio su ventaja y le pego un gran puñetazo que lo dejo en el piso dejando a Takasugi y a Yamazaki sorprendidísimos.

-¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos? ¡Eres más patético de lo que pensaba! –

-¿Cómo puede una niña tener esta fuerza? – Pensó Sougo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, donde Kagura le había pegado.- ¿Quién demonios eres? –

-Soy Kagura, de la familia Yato.- Kagura se cruzó de brazos.-

Luego de las clases, Kagura estaba en la puerta a punto de irse, pero Sougo la retraso.- ¿Se puede saber porque estas en mi clase? – Pregunto enojado.-

-¡Que se yo! ¡De haber sabido que habría tantos idiotas como tú no habría aceptado el intercambio! – Estaba realmente molesta.-

-¡Pues vuelve a tu país, maldita china! –

-¡Oblígame! – Kagura le pego una gran bofetada, pero Sougo no se quedó atrás y le pego una patada que le hizo caer.- ¡Oye yo soy mujer! –

-¡Las mujeres tienen pechos! – Dijo en tono burlón.-

-¡No me mires los pechos, pervertido! – Se sonrojo.-

-¿Cuáles pechos? –

Eso hizo sacar de quicio a Kagura.- ¡Te matare! – Se le tiro encima y comenzó a golpearlo, y Sougo a ella.-

-¿Puedes levantarte un poco? – Sougo se sentó en la cama y Kagura le puso varios almohadones detrás, para que pueda apoyarse cómodamente mientras comía.-

Kagura le dio el plato de arroz primero, pero cuando Sougo lo tomo sus manos empezaron a temblar y a tirar arroz para todos lados, así que Kagura se lo quito.- Abre la boca.- Mientras sostenía dos palillos con unos pocos granos de arroz, a Sougo le sorprendió que Kagura actuara así.- ¡Abre la boca o se enfriara idiota! No gaste mi tiempo cocinando para nada.- Se le marco una vena, era la Kagura de siempre, así que Sougo abrió la boca y esta le dio de comer.-

Kagura suspiro y apoyo su rostro en la cama, se sentía desanimada donde había perdido. -¿Por qué pierdo ante un idiota como tú? – Murmuro.-

-Oye china.- Kagura levanto un poco su mirada y Sougo poso su mano derecha en el rostro de Kagura y la beso.- Para que no te sientas mal porque perdiste.- Comenzó a reír.-

-¡Ma-Ma-Maldito! – Estaba completamente sonrojada y se le tiro encima para pegarle, pero Sougo le sujeto las manos y le saco la lengua, lo que hizo sacar de quicio a Kagura. Por lo que le pego un gran puñetazo en la cabeza que lo dejo casi inconsciente.-

-¡Oye estoy enfermo! – Exclamo con el ceño fruncido.-

-¡Yo también, pero de ti! – Estaba enojada.-

-¡Sa-Sadaharu…! – Pronuncio Kagura como podía, ya que no podía desprenderse de los labios de Sougo.-

-¡O-Oye tu lengua toco mi boca…! – Pronuncio Sougo con desagrado.-

-¡Cállate…! – Kagura le mordió el labio a Sougo como venganza.-

-¡Maldita… Suéltame…! – Movió la cabeza como pudo y logro que Kagura dejara de morderlo.-

-¡Oye, espera! ¡¿No se te olvida alguien?! – Exclamo alarmado al estar tirado en el suelo sin poder levantarse por el dolor de sentía en sus tobillos culpa de Kagura.-

Kagura se detuvo y fue corriendo a buscar a Sougo.- ¡Eres una verdadera molestia! – Exclamo molesta mientras cargo a Sougo en su espalda.-

.-… ¿Sabes? Cuando estabas con Nobume yo… - Sougo estaba realmente atento escuchándola.- Me sentí celosa.- Aun mirando hacia el cielo, mientras que Sougo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.-

-¿C-Celosa por qué? – Pregunto un tanto sonrojado.-

-Pues… Eres el primer amigo de verdad que tengo, y cuando dejaste de hablarme por estar con ella me moleste. Sentí… Que perdería a mi único amigo.- Cada palabra hacia más feliz a Sougo.- No, eres más que un amigo… Eres como mi hermano menor.- La felicidad de Sougo se desvaneció por completo.- Y creo que estaba más celosa del hecho de que tuvieses novia y yo no tenga.- Dijo entre risas, pero cuando miro a Sougo su risa de esfumo.- ¿Q-Que? – Pregunto al ver un aura demoniaca alrededor de Sougo, junto a una mirada escalofriante de el.-

Fin del flashback

-Sí que hemos pasado por mucho…- Murmuro Sougo.- Un hijo ehh…- Sonrió al imaginarse cargando un bebe en sus brazos, junto a Kagura.-


	22. Capitulo 22

Capítulo 22

Un noviazgo obligado no es noviazgo.

Kagura volvía hacia donde estaba Sougo, pero este se encontraba dormido.- Se durmió.- Dijo mientras traía una tira de sukonbu en su boca.-

En ese momento Sougo tomo con fuerza la pierna de Kagura.- ¡Te trape! – Dijo rápidamente haciendo caer a Kagura.-

-¡Imbécil! ¡Casi me matas del susto! – Exclamo con el corazón acelerado.-

Sougo rio.- No seas tan amarga.- Volvió a recostarse sobre el césped.- ¿Ya comiste? –

-Si.- Se recostó al lado de Sougo.- Puedes continuar con lo que decías.- Dijo con su tono habitual.-

-Bueno, eres una estúpida y sucia mocosa que se está haciendo la tonta. Así es, escuche ese pedo.- Kagura se ruborizo.-

-¡No pude evitarlo! ¡Comí mucho! – Exclamo sentándose en el pasto.-

-Oye china, con el tema del hijo… ¿Sabes cómo tener un hijo, verdad? – Pregunto un tanto incomodo.-

-¿Ah? ¡Claro! ¿Piensas que soy idiota? – Sougo suspiro, estaba aliviado. La verdad no quería tener que explicarle el proceso para tener un hijo.- Pero Abuto no me dio ningún huevo, no sé cómo vamos a tenerlo… -

-¡Eres de verdad una idiota! – Exclamo sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? –

-¿Qué dices? – Pregunto un tanto ofendida.-

-En verdad… ¿No sabes cómo tener hijos? – Murmuro.- Escucha, existe un proceso para crear hijos sin la necesidad de esos huevos.- Kagura escuchaba atenta, y Sougo la miraba muy incómodo.- ¡Ahh! ¡No puedo! – Se rindió, le avergonzaba tener que explicarle el proceso.-

-¿Qué te pasa? De seguro tú tampoco sabes cómo tener hijos.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

Sougo suspiro.- Si que eres tonta.- Sonrió.-

-Déjame en paz.- Miro hacia otro lado.-

-Pero, así de tonta que eres me enamore de ti.- Dijo mirándola a los ojos, aun sonriendo.- Aun no he oído tu respuesta.- Le miro de mala gana, tenía ganas de oír lo que Kagura tenía para decir.-

-¿Eh? – Se sintió incomoda.- Ahh… Si… Bueno, si me preguntas si me gustas o no, diría que sí. Pero… Es extraño ¿No? – Pregunto con cara de desagrado.-

-¿El qué? – Pregunto desconcertado.-

-Es que vivimos peleando, jamás estamos de acuerdo en nada, nuestra relación parece más bien de hermanos.- Dijo con la misma cara de desagrado de antes.-

-Eres una idiota.-

-Tú lo eres.-

-No sé si te has dado cuenta pero depende de nosotros dos el que haya guerra o no. Abuto nos dejó en claro que si a fin de año no hay ningún niño Yato debería iniciar una guerra con los humanos.-

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero… -No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía.-

-No quieres estar conmigo ¿Verdad? – Pregunto seriamente.-

-No es eso…- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.-

-¿Entonces? – Sougo se estaba desilusionando, presentía que Kagura lo rechazaría.-

-¡No lo sé! –Exclamo apretando sus puños.- Cuando estoy contigo puedo ser yo misma, sé que a pesar de todas nuestras peleas tu estarás ahí para cuando te necesite, al igual que yo a ti. Eres el único que se ha acercado tanto a mí y que me acepta como soy. Eres importante y especial para mi.- Dijo sonrojada.-

-¿Enserio no lo sabes? Eso claramente fue una declaración de amor.- Murmuro Sougo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Kagura estaba tan avergonzada que cerró los ojos, y en ese momento Sougo la abrazo con fuerza.- No importa, mientras permanezcas a mi lado y no te alejes de mí, yo estaré bien.- Kagura correspondió el abrazo, y Sougo acaricio el cabello de Kagura por un largo rato, habían permanecido abrazados por una hora.-

Kagura estaba completamente dormida, tenía el rostro apoyado en el pecho de Sougo (quien estaba sentado), este miraba la tierna mirada que tenía Kagura al dormir, y paro de acariciarle el cabello para abrazarla con dulzura, como si fuese su tesoro.

Mientras, todos los demás estaban expectantes de la escena Okikagu, Kamui tenía deseos de matar a Sougo, pero entre todos lo sujetaban para que no los interrumpa.- ¡La vida de todos nosotros depende del amor entre ellos dos! ¡No hagas nada estúpido! – Exclamo murmurando Gintoki.-

Ya era de día, una suave brisa hizo despertar a Sougo, quien aun seguía en el césped. Despertó con Kagura abrazada a él, lo que le hizo sonreír y alegrarse. Por fin, después de 6 largos años, sus esfuerzos no eran en vano.- Oye china.- La sacudió despacio para que esta despertara.- Deja de babearme y despierta.-

-¿Eh? – Pregunto Kagura mientras levantaba la mirada y se secaba la saliva.-

-Hay que seguir para volver a la terminal.- Comento Sougo señalando a todos los demás que ya se encontraban cargando sus cosas.-

-Ahh, bien.- Sougo ayudo a Kagura a pararse ya que aun seguía con el pie torcido, por lo que Sougo nuevamente la cargo en su espalda.-

Luego de haber llegado a la terminal, las personas los recibieron agradecidas por haber arriesgado sus vidas con tal de que ser libres de los Yato. Luego de dos meses las personas ya habían vuelto a Edo, construyeron nuevamente sus hogares ya que se destruyeron la guerra. Como todos forzaron a Kagura para tener un hijo con Sougo, tuvo que terminar por convertirse en su novia. Ahora ellos vivían en la base del shinsengumi.

-¿Por qué tengo que vivir con todos estos ladrones de impuestos? – Pregunto Kagura enojada.- Quiero ir a mi departamento, y también quiero a Sadaharu, ¿Por qué Sadaharu no está aquí? – Aun más molesta.-

-El edificio en el que vivías con Sougo se destruyó por completo, están haciéndolo de nuevo. Por ahora deberán vivir aquí.- Dijo Kondou sentándose en el suelo.- Y tu perro es enorme, no puede quedarse aquí. Le estamos pagando a la mujer a la que le alquilabas (Otose) para que cuide de Sadaharu-chan.-

Kagura se cruzó de brazos.- Vamos, no es tan malo.- Dijo Sougo mientras poso su mano en el hombro de Kagura, pero esta se marchó sin decir nada dejándolos solos a Sougo y a Kondou.-

-¿Se pelearon Sougo? – Pregunto Kondou al notar la conducta de la Yato.-

-Kondou-san, vivimos peleando. Eres poco observador. Deberías dejar de espiar a Otae y concentrarte más en tus compañeros y en tu trabajo.- Sougo se marchó hacia la habitación de Kagura.-

-¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto Sougo luego de abrir la puerta de la habitación de Kagura.-

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? – Pregunto acostada en su cama.-

-Has actuado extraño últimamente, ¿te pasa algo? – Pregunto sentándose en la cama.-

-…Nada.-

-Puedes decirme, después de todos somos novios ¿no? –

-Ese es el problema.- Dijo Kagura mientras sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos, Sougo se le quedo mirando.- Todos me presionan para que tengamos un hijo, hasta me explicaron el proceso, es asqueroso.-

-Significa que no quieres continuar con esto.- Dijo Sougo con tranquilidad mientras se desmoronaba por dentro.-

-No lo sé.- Kagura estaba molesta.- No me imagine que tener una relación era tan complicado. Tratamos de matarnos constantemente ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a poder tener un niño? No estoy diciendo que no quiera, pero… Está pasando todo muy rápido. – Miro hacia el techo.- Yo siempre imagine que al menos pasaría 3 años con alguien, luego casarnos y tener hijos.-

-Cásate conmigo.- Dijo Sougo seriamente.-

-¿Qué? – Pregunto descolocada.-

-¿No acabas de decir que querías casarte antes de tener hijos? – Pregunto Sougo.-

-Sí, pero… -

-Bien, iré con Kondou a que saque una fecha para el casamiento.- Dijo Sougo levantándose.-

-Oye ¿Me estas escuchando? – Pregunto Kagura molesta. Pero Sougo se marchó sin escucharla.- Ese idiota…- Dijo apretando su puño.-

Sougo no fue a ningún lado, se quedó apoyado en la puerta mirando al techo.

-¿Qué hay sádico? – Pregunto Gintoki.-

-¿Qué haces aquí jefe? –

-Nada en realidad, quería ver que estuviesen bien las cosas entre tú y Kagura.-

-Entonces llegas en mal momento.-

-¿Qué? – Pregunto desesperado.- ¿Qué hiciste ahora Soichiro-kun? ¡Si no cooperas todos nos iremos a la mierda! – Pensó Gin.-

-Parece que ella no está interesada en mi.- Dijo con su tono habitual.-

-¡Ahh, no te preocupes! ¡Gin-sensei te ayudara! – Levanto su dedo pulgar.-

Mientras, en el cementerio, Hijikata estaba visitando la tumba de Mitsuba. En eso diviso a Katsura y a su mujer, Ikumatsu.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Hijikata.-

-Vinimos a visitar la tumba del ex marido de Ikumatsu.- Dijo con el mismo tono de siempre.-

-No te pregunto eso, ¿Qué haces que no estas escondiéndote? Te recuerdo que eres buscado por haber hecho estallas varias construcciones.- Dijo Hijikata molesto.-

-Luego de ver como ustedes profanaban las tiendas cuando estábamos en la Terminal no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados. Ustedes son corruptos y malvados.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

-¡Pero si tú también profanaste tiendas junto a nosotros! – Exclamo Hijikata.-

-Yo no pertenezco al shinsengumi o a la policía, estoy en mi derecho.-

-¡Eso es un delito! ¡Idiota! – Exclamo Hijikata.-

-¿Uh? ¿Qué hacen Gintoki y el chico sádico aquí? – Pregunto Katsura divisando a Sougo y a Gintoki.-

-Bien, lo primero es: A las mujeres les gustan los hombres rebeldes e insensibles. Lo que debes hacer es patear todas estas lapidas como todo un rebelde, así se endurecerá tu alma, y Kagura gritara "¡Kyaa! ¡Okita-sama eres genial!" ¿Entiendes? –

-Entendido.- Confirmo Sougo y comenzó a patear las lapidas.-

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! – Pregunto Hijikata.- ¡Eso es un delito Sougo!

Katsura rio apenas.- Los mismos shinsengumi no respetan la ley, lamentable.-

-¡Tu cállate! – Exclamo Hijikata.-

-¿Uh? ¿Hijikata-san, terrorista, que hacen aquí? – Pregunto Sougo parando de patear las lapidas.-

-¡Eso te lo pregunto a ti! ¿Qué rayos haces pateando lapidas? – Pregunto Hijikata.-

-El jefe me está enseñando a como conquistar a la china.-

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no son novios? – Pregunto Katsura.-

-Sí, pero ella no está interesada en mí. Acepto salir conmigo porque todos la estaban presionando.-

-¿Y que tiene? Ya es tuya, ve a tu casa.- Dijo Hijikata encendiendo su cigarrillo.-

-No quiero. Es deprimente que este conmigo cuando ella no quiere eso.- Dijo molesto.-

-Así es, no debes rendirte fácilmente Okita-kun, sino terminaras como el adicto a la mayonesa.- Comento Zura.-

-¿Por qué como yo? ¿Qué tengo de malo? – Pregunto enojado.-

-Hijikata-kun, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero nuestra vida depende de que Okita-kun enamore a Kagura-chan, sino los tipos malos nos mataran y no podrás comer tu asquerosa mayonesa, ¿entiendes? – Pregunto Gintoki con una cara espeluznante.-

Hijikata trago saliva.- B-Bien Sougo, yo también te ayudare a conquistar a la chica Yato.- Dijo temeroso.-

-¿En que puede ayudar un corrupto como tú en una relación? Seguro quieres ayudarlo para luego robarle sus cosas, ladrón de impuestos.- Dijo Katsura.-

-¡¿Por qué me dicen ladrón de impuestos?! ¡Ve a explotarte el culo y vete de aquí! – Exclamo molesto.-

-Bien chico, yo te ayudare.- Dijo Katsura sonriente.-

-Ya dije que lo ayudaría yo.- Dijo Hijikata.-

-¡Bien! ¡Armemos una alianza y ayudemos a Soichiro-kun! ¿Bien? – Pregunto Gintoki alegre mientras abrazaba a Hijikata y a Katsura, y en su frente se podía leer "Cooperen si no quieren que los Yato nos metan su paraguas en el culo y nos maten".-


	23. Capitulo 23

Capítulo 23

Las personas suelen pedir consejos que después no toman.

Sougo, Katsura, Hijikata y Gintoki se encontraban en un pequeño parque para niños pequeños.

-Lo que haremos será lo siguiente.- Dijo Katsura tomando una pequeña rama y comenzando a dibujar en la arena.- Sougo le pedirá a Kagura que salga a hacer unos mandados, entonces es cuando Hijikata aparece tratando de llevársela para hacer cosas que suelen hacer los policías corruptos.-

-¡Ya deja de tratarme así! ¡Maldición! – Exclamo Hijikata al ser tratado como un violador.-

-Ahí es cuando Sougo aparece, salvándola.- Dibujo a Sougo con Kagura en brazos.- "Ohh, bésame mi amado héroe" – Dijo Katsura con voz femenina mientras dibujaba a Sougo y a Kagura besándose.-

-¡Esa idea es muy trillada! – Exclamo Gintoki pateando la arena haciendo que los dibujos se borraran.-

-¡Mis dibujos! – Exclamo dolido.-

-¡Dame eso! – Exclamo Gintoki sacándole la pequeña rama a Katsura para comenzar a hacer sus propios dibujos.- Esto es lo que vamos a hacer.- Fue interrumpió por una sombra que se apareció detrás de Gintoki.-

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Tsukuyo, quien tenía a Seita de la mano.-

-Uh… ¿Quién es el niño? – Pregunto Gintoki.-

-Es algo así como mi sobrino.- Contesto seria-

-¿Algo así? – Pregunto Gintoki.-

-Y bien ¿Qué hacen cuatro adultos en un parque para niños? –

-Estamos ideando un plan para que Kagura se enamore de Sougo.- Dijo Katsura.-

Tsukuyo sonrió triunfante.- Déjenme esto a mi.- Dijo sentándose en la arena y sacándole la ramita a Gintoki.-

-¡Oye, mi rama! – Exclamo Gintoki.- ¡Yo iba a dar una idea! – Se molestó, pero Tsukuyo lo ignoro.-

-Primero, le diré a Kagura que me acompañe a hacer unas compras, en el camino nos toparemos con un tierno gato pequeño indefenso y abandonado que Gintoki se hará cargo de buscarlo y ponerlo en el camino.- Dijo mientras dibujaba la escena en la arena.-

-¿Por qué yo? – Pregunto Gintoki.-

-Como Kagura tiene un perro mutante, no podrá quedárselo, pero se quedara con mucha pena en su interior.- Dibujo a Kagura llorando junto al gatito.- Ahí es cuando aparecerá Sougo y sacara su lado tsundere, tomara al gatito en sus brazos sonriendo, y lo adoptara.- Dibujo a Sougo sonriendo con el gatito en brazos.- Entonces Kagura se sentirá atraída por ese lado de Sougo, lo que terminara en enamoramiento.- Sonrió al final de contar su idea.- ¿Qué tal? –

Todos la miraron sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros.- Una mierda.- Dijo Gintoki.- ¿Qué chica se enamoraría solo por eso? Es patético.-

-Bien, quiero oír tu idea entonces.- Le entrego la rama a Gintoki, muy molesta.-

Gintoki comenzó a dar su idea, pero Sougo no estaba prestándoles atención.- Esto me parece una pérdida de tiempo…- Pensó.-

-Oye, onii-chan- Murmuro Seita mientras jalaba a Sougo de su cabello.- No deberías escuchar todo esto, la mejor idea es ir directamente con tus sentimientos y decirle absolutamente todo lo que sientes.- Dijo murmurando.-

-…Tienes razón.- Le sonrió.- Es verdad, le dije básicamente lo que sentía, pero eso no es todo lo que siento por ella.- Pensó Sougo.-

Esa misma noche, Sougo se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Kagura y la golpeo.- Si eres un estúpido sádico no entres.- Dijo Kagura, quien aun seguía acostada en su cama.-

-Entrare igual.- Abrió la puerta y entro, y luego se sentó en la cama de Kagura.- ¿No has salido del cuarto en todo día, verdad? –

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –

-Porque apesta aquí adentro, ni siquiera abriste la ventana.- Kagura solo guardo silencio.- Oye, tengo la sensación de que me has estado ignorado, ¿puede ser? –

-…Tal vez.- Contesto acostándose de costado, dándole la espalda a este.-

-¿Por qué me das la espalda? Claramente me estas ignorando.-

-Te dije que no entraras, tú entraste sin permiso así que ahora no quejes.-

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Pregunto en tono serio.- Estoy algo cansado de esto, no haces más que pelear conmigo, jamás me cuentas cómo te sientes, desde que estamos juntos no me has besado ni una sola vez, si yo no comienzo a hablarte tú no me hablas, ¿Qué nos pasó, ehh? – Pregunto realmente molesto.- Cuando íbamos al instituto siempre hablábamos sobre cualquier cosa, y ahora rara vez tenemos un tema de conversación. ¿Acaso no somos novios? – Apretó su puño con fuerza al no recibir una respuesta de la china.- Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando? – Pregunto molesto, poso su mano en el hombro de Kagura para hacer que se acueste boca arriba y la vio llorando. Este no supo que decir al verla llorar.-

-¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamo llorando.- Sé que acepte ser tu novia, y tener un hijo contigo, pero… -Guardo silencio por unos segundos, mientras Sougo la escuchaba con la boca semi-abierta.- Luego de haberme convertido en esa bestia… Tengo miedo.- Dijo recordando el momento en el que sus instintos Yatos despertaron y lastimo gravemente a Sougo.- Yo… No quiero lastimar a nadie más… No quiero… Volver a lastimarte.- Dijo entre lágrimas.-

Sougo se le quedo mirando fijo.- ¿De que estas hablando? Si siempre me pegas, en todo momento eres una bestia.- Le revolvió el cabello.- Pero, cuando esa bestia interior salga yo estaré ahí para protegerte.-

-¿En serio? – Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.-

-En serio.- Le dio un beso en la frente, para luego posar las manos en las mejillas de Kagura y secarle las lágrimas.- No me había dado cuenta pero… -Dijo con su tono habitual, mientras Kagura dejaba de llorar.- Te vez realmente linda llorando.-

-Cállate.- Se sonrojo levemente.- Ya soy linda por naturaleza.-

-Es verdad, pero ahora te vez más linda.- Dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella.- ¡Oh no! – Exclamo.-

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto intrigada.-

-Te vez tan linda que no me puedo contener, ¡Debo besarte! – Dijo en tono divertido mientras comenzó a besar el rostro y el cuello de Kagura una y otra vez.-

-¡De-Detente! – Dijo entre risas, los besos de Sougo le hacían dar cosquillas. Este se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Qué? –

-Así te vez más linda aun.- Le sonrió y Kagura poso las manos en la cabeza de Sougo atrayéndolo con brutalidad, haciendo que sus labios chocaran. Sougo se sorprendió por la acción de la chica, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió el beso.-

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero la ventana de la habitación de Kagura estaba entreabierta, y un ojo de pescado se apareció.- Bien, parece que nos hemos salvado. Todo gracias a ti Seita.- Gintoki le levanto el dedo pulgar a Seita.-

-Oye deja de espiarlos, no seas entrometido.- Dijo Tsukuyo.-

-¿Por qué tienen que hacer estos actos desvergonzados en el shinsengumi? – Pregunto Hijikata molesto.-

-Pues en ese caso págales una habitación en un hotel.-Dijo sarcásticamente.- Ohh, espera… ¡No hay ningún hotel! ¡Todos fueron destruidos! – Exclamo.-

-Toushi, el sensei tiene razón.- Dijo Kondou.-

-Hace rato que ya no es un "sensei".- Dijo Hijikata.-

-Bien, más les vale que ninguno los interrumpa.- Dijo Kondou cruzándose de brazos.-

-¡Capitán Okita! – Exclamo Yamazaki entrando en la habitación de Kagura, y estos rápidamente se taparon con las sabanas.-

-¡Yamazaki! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?! – Exclamo Sougo apenado.-

-¡Yamazaki imbécil, te matare! – Exclamaron todos en sus mentes.-

-Ahh… Venía a avisar que… Este… -Se puso nervioso al ver la incómoda escena.-

En ese momento Gintoki entro corriendo tomando a Yamazaki del cuello.- ¡Ya abrió el mercado, por si luego quieren ir a comprar algo! – Rio nervioso.- Bien, ¡Adiós! – Exclamo cerrando la puerta, y yéndose corriendo con Yamazaki en sus manos.- ¡¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?! - Pregunto mientras arrojo a Yamazaki al suelo.-

-¡¿Acaso quieres morir idiota?! – Exclamo Hijikata.-

-¡No interrumpas al amor revolucionario! – Exclamo Katsura, y entre todos comenzaron a pegarle patadas, mientras Yamazaki seguía tirado en el piso.-

Era un nuevo día soleado, Gintoki y Tsukuyo decidieron pasarse por el shinsengumi para ver cómo iban las cosas entre Kagura y Sougo.- Ahh, lo siento. Aun no se han despertado.- Dijo Yamazaki.-

-Bien no importa, esperaremos mientras se despiertan. Sírvenos té.- Dijo Gintoki mientras se acomodaba en el suelo.-

-¡Sí! – Exclamo Yamazaki.-

-¡Oye, no es tu sirviente! ¡¿Y porque tú lo obedeces?! – Exclamo Hijikata.-

-Estuviste realmente mal.- Se escuchó por los corredores, y todos pararon de discutir para escuchar.-

-Cállate, fue tu culpa. No sabía lo desagradable que era tener "relaciones" – Contesto Kagura.-

-¡Me hiciste hacer todo el trabajo a mí! –Exclamo Sougo entrando a la sala en donde estaban todos mirándolos fijos con caras inexpresivas.-

-Eso te pasa por tener el pene pequeño.- Todos se le quedaron mirando sin decir nada, excepto Yamazaki que se tapó la boca para no soltar una gran carcajada, pero Hijikata le hizo volver al mundo de un golpe en la cabeza.-

-Oigan par de desvergonzados, guárdense esos comentarios para ustedes.- Dijo Gintoki.- No necesitábamos tanta información ¿Saben? –

-Bueno, pero gracias a eso estamos esperando un hijo. Ya fui tres veces al baño a vomitar.- Dijo Kagura levantando el dedo pulgar triunfante.-

-¡Eso fue rápido! – Exclamo Hijikata.-

-Felicidades.- Comento Tsukuyo.-

-Debemos darle la noticia a Abuto.- Dijo Sougo.-

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Gintoki alegre.-

-Creo que hay alguien a quien deben decirle antes que a Abuto.- Dijo Tsukuyo con un cigarrillo en la boca.-

-¿Alguien? – Pregunto Kagura, y Sougo trago saliva muy nervioso.-

-Demonios, se me había olvidado por completo el psico-aniki.- Pensó Sougo con desesperación.-


	24. Capitulo 24

Capítulo 24

Los monstruos están destinados a tener monstruitos.

Era de noche, Kamui estaba acostado en una cama de un departamento de un hotel que acaban de terminar de construir. No podía dormir pensando en que estaría haciendo su hermanita en ese nido de pervertidos que se hacían llamar "shinsengumi". Ya de por si estaba en contra de la relación entre ella y el sádico, pero no pudo hacer nada porque todos siempre lo detenían ya que de eso dependían sus vidas.

Al día siguiente, golpearon en la puerta de Kamui, y este abrió.- ¡Kamui! – Exclamo Kagura para ir a abrazar a su hermano, pero se detuvo al ver el aspecto de este.- ¿Qué pasa con esas ojeras? – Pregunto al ver el rostro de zombie que tenía Kamui.-

-¿Por qué él también está aquí? – Pregunto Kamui al ver a Sougo detrás de Kagura.-

-Ah, porque tenemos un aviso importante para darte entre los dos.- Dijo sonrojada.-

-¿Y porque vienen todos ellos? – Pregunto en tono serio al ver a Gintoki, Tsukuyo, Hijikata, Kondou, Shinpachi, Otae, Kyuubei y demás atrás de la pareja.-

-Vinimos para saludarte, ¿Cómo te va, ehh? – Pregunto Gintoki en tono simpático mientras todos pasaban al departamento de Kamui.-

-¿Quién les dijo que podían entrar? – Pregunto con el mismo tono de antes.-

-Vamos, no seas tan amargo Kamui-kun.- Dijo Katsura mientras se sentaba en el piso.- Ponte cómoda Elizabeth.- Dijo mientras Elizabeth se sentaba a su lado.-

-Oye onii-chan, ¿No tienes leche de fresa? – Pregunto Gintoki mientras revolvía la heladera.-

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan mal educados? ¡Esta no es su casa! – Exclamo Shinpachi.- Lo lamento, Kamui-san.-

-No pasa nada, no me importa realmente.- Dijo aun con su tono serio.- ¿Y bien? ¿A que vinieron? –

-No tienes por qué tratarme de esa manera.- Bufo Kagura.- Tengo una gran noticia.- Dijo alegre.-

-¿Cuál? – Pregunto serio y con poco interés.-

-Díselo tú sádico.- Dijo Kagura.-

-No, díselo tú.- Contesto.-

-No, tú.-

-¡¿Decirme el que?! – Exclamo Kamui, ya estaba irritado desde un principio.-

Kagura y Sougo se sorprendieron por la reacción de este y pusieron un rostro de espanto.- Que… Estoy embarazada.- Dijo con la misma expresión de antes.-

Kamui abrió grande los ojos, y todos guardaron silencio para ver la reacción de este.- ¿Q-Que? – Pregunto casi murmurando.-

-Serás tío, aniki.- Dijo Sougo con una sonrisa abrazando a Kagura, para disimular el gran terror que sentía.-

-¿Tío? – Pregunto nuevamente casi murmurando.-

-Como Abuto dijo que esta la probabilidad de que sea un no Yato, pensamos en que si es un Yato le llamaríamos Kamui.- Dijo Kagura alegre.-

-¿Cuándo decidimos eso? – Pregunto Sougo.- En ese caso si es una niña se llamara Mitsuba.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

-¿Por qué? ¡No! Se llamara Orihime.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué Orihime? – Pregunto desconcertado.-

-Porque así se llama una de las protagonistas de Bleach.- Dijo en tono molesto.-

-¡Pero ese nombre no tiene ningún significado emotivo! – Exclamo Sougo.-

-Kamui…- Murmuro Kamui, quien aún seguía en shock.-

Kagura dejo de discutir al ver el rostro de shock de Kamui.- ¿Te sientes bien Kamui? – Pregunto Kagura, mientras que todos los demás estaban temblando de miedo pensando en que Kamui estallaría en cualquier momento y mataría a Sougo.-

-Bien chicos, estén preparados.- Dijo Gintoki tomando su espada, al igual que todos los demás.-

-Tío… - Murmuro mirando al suelo, haciendo que sus cabellos taparan sus ojos.-

-¿Kamui…? – Pregunto Kagura nuevamente en un tono preocupado.-

-¿Seré tío?- Pregunto casi llorando, haciendo que todos los demás se sorprendieran y bajaran sus armas.-

Kagura sonrió.- ¡Así es! – Exclamo alegre.-

-Siempre soñé con ser tío…- Dijo mientras se le caía una lágrima y abrazaba a su hermana. Todos se conmovieron por la tierna escena y guardaron sus armas.- ¡PERO NO QUERIA QUE FUERA DE TI MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! – Exclamo tomando su paraguas y tirándose arriba de Sougo.-

-¡Diablos, bajamos la guardia! – Exclamo Gintoki mientras todos iban corriendo a separar a Kamui de Sougo.-

Sougo estaba sentado en la acera, después de que los separaron de Kamui salió corriendo y se quedó sentado en la vereda. En ese momento Kagura salió del edificio.- Kamui ya se tranquilizó, volvamos con los demás.-

-¿Estas segura? No estará fingiendo para que cuando entre me mate, ¿verdad? –

-¡Claro que no! – Dijo entre risas.- Kamui jamás mataría a nadie.-Dijo sin importancia.-

-No, de hecho si ha matado gente. Hasta el mismo lo dijo.- Contesto Sougo, pero Kagura le ignoro.-

-Bien, volvamos.- Dijo señalando el edificio, y ambos entraron.-

Ambos entraron al departamento, Sougo atrás de Kagura (por si las dudas), cuando entraron vieron a Kamui sonriente, con todos los demás a su alrededor.- Ahh, Okita-kun, siento lo de recién. Me deje llevar.- Se golpeó la cabeza con delicadeza y saco la lengua, haciendo un gesto como de "ups"-

-No pasa nada.- Contesto Sougo, aun desconfiaba de el.-

-No me mires con esa cara seria por favor.- Dijo mientras se acercaba a él, sin borrar su sonrisa.- Debemos llevarnos bien ahora que seremos familia – Pregunto alegre mientras se puso detrás de Sougo y se apoyó en su hombro.- ¿No? – Pregunto sonriente.-

-Ahh… Claro.- Contesto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.-

En ese momento el rostro de Kamui cambio a uno muy serio, pero nadie aparte de Sougo lo noto.- No vuelvas a aprovecharte de mi hermana, o te matare.- Dijo en un tono espeluznante, para luego volver a poner un rostro sonriente.-

-Es bueno que se lleven bien ahora.- Dijo Kagura alegre.-

-Tienes razón, ¿Verdad c-c-cuñado? – Pregunto con desagrado y poniendo una sonrisa muy forzada.-

-C-C-Claro.- Contesto Sougo con desagrado.-

Esa misma tarde, Kagura, Sougo y Kamui fueron hasta Yoshiwara a darle la gran noticia a Abuto.- ¿Eh? ¿Enserio? – Pregunto Abuto al enterarse de la noticia.-

-¡Así es! – Exclamo Kagura alegre.-

-Oye.- Llamo a Sougo.- ¿Cómo hiciste para… Ya sabes? Hasta la última vez que vinieron ella creía que los niños nacían de huevos.- Le murmuro al oído.-

-Bueno… Fue difícil, pero finalmente lo entendió.- Dijo murmurando.-

-Estoy feliz por ustedes y por nosotros, el clan Yato, que está esperando a un nuevo miembro.- Dijo Abuto alegremente.- Oye Kamui, no te hagas el tonto. Recuerda que el castigo también iba para ti.-

Kamui abrió los ojos mientras sonreía.- ¿Eh? Ahh, si… -Dijo incomodo.- Es que… Sabes como soy yo.- Rio nervioso y se rasco la cabeza.-

-No, no lo sé. Yo quiero niños, Kamui.- Dijo serio.-

-Y los tendrás… Pero, más adelante.- Dijo mirando al suelo.-

-¿Acaso esperas a la mujer correcta? – Pregunto Sougo con su tono habitual.-

-…No es eso.- Realmente estaba incomodo.-

-No me digas… ¿Tienes fobia al compromiso? – Pregunto Abuto apunto de reír.-

-¡Sabes que no me llevo bien con las mujeres! – Exclamo incómodo y todos comenzaron a reír.-

Okita Sougo POV

_Han pasado casi 9 meses desde que Kagura está embaraza, no puedo evitar molestarla con comentarios sobre su gran panza. El psico-aniki con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado a tenerme cerca, después de todo ahora somos cuñados… Eso me da una sensación extraña y desagradable. En este momento estoy sentado en una sala de espera de un hospital, junto a todos nuestros conocidos. Así es, la china está a punto de tener a nuestro hijo._

Gintoki se encontraba sentado al lado de Sougo.- Oye sádico, ¿Estas bien? –

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Pues... Porque desde que llegamos estas moviendo tu pie sin parar.- Dijo señalando al pie de Sougo que iba y venía.-

-Ah, ¿Enserio? – Pregunto con su tono habitual.-

-Sí, y además tienes la cara pálida y estas sudando como marrano. ¿Enserio estas bien? –Pregunto un tanto preocupado.-

-Estoy bien.- Frunció el ceño.-

En ese momento un doctor salió de la sala donde estaba Kagura internada.- Uh… ¿El padre quién es? – Pregunto perdido al ver a tanta gente.-

Sougo trago saliva.- Yo lo soy.- Dijo parándose de su asiento.-

-Venga conmigo, él bebe está a punto de nacer.-

Sougo dio un paso adelante muy nervioso.- Yo soy el hermano de Kagura, ¿puedo pasar? – Pregunto Kamui con una cámara en la mano.-

-Claro.- Dijo el doctor, y ambos pasaron a la sala.-

Sougo vio como Kagura hacia fuerza, su cara estaba roja y estaba empapada de sudor. – China… -Dijo Sougo arrodillándose al lado de la camilla de Kagura, le extendió su mano y esta se la agarro con mucha fuerza, hasta romper algunos dedos.- ¡Oye! ¡Acabo de escuchar cómo se rompían mis huesos! ¡Suéltame! – Exclamo adolorido mientras Kamui grababa todo.-

-¡Está saliendo! – Exclamo una enfermera, y Kamui y Sougo se asomaron para verlo todo.-

Con cada esfuerzo que Kagura hacía, el niño se asomaba cada vez más, mientras que Sougo y Kamui observaban todo con una cara de horror. En ese momento la enfermera tomo en sus brazos al pequeño bebe que lloraba como loco y le limpio la sangre. Luego de eso se lo entrego a Sougo.

Sougo cambio su cara de horror al darle al pequeño niño, lo tomo en sus brazos y él bebe dejo de llorar, movió sus manitos hasta llegar al rostro de Sougo, como si estuviera acariciándoselo.- Sádico… ¿No me digas que estas llorando? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Claro que no idiota.- Dijo con sus ojos lagrimosos.- Solo se me metió una porquería en el ojo.-

-¿Una porquería llamada emoción? – Pregunto Kagura en tono burlón.-

-¡Lo tengo todo grabado! – Exclamo Kamui alegre mientras enfocaba a Sougo llorando.-

-¡Quita eso de mi cara! – Exclamo Sougo mientras puso su mano en el lente de la cámara. Luego de unos minutos de tener al bebe en brazos, Sougo se lo entrego a Kamui, y el sádico ahora tenía la cámara.-

Kamui sostuvo al bebe como pudo, ya que no tenía idea de cómo agarrarlo. Luego de haberlo posicionado más o menos bien, le miro fijo por unos segundos.- ¿Tú también Kamui? – Pregunto Kagura al ver a su hermano llorando.-

-¡Te equivocas! – Exclamo moqueando.- Es solo que recordé la película de Hachiko.- Se excusó secando sus lágrimas.-

-Lo tengo todo grabado.- Murmuro Sougo triunfante.-

-¡Déjenme entrar! – Se escuchó desde afuera de la sala, y en ese momento entro Abuto.- Déjenme ver al pequeño Yato.- Dijo alegre, pero cuando vio al bebe en brazos de Kamui su rostro de felicidad desapareció.- ¡Él no es un Yato! – Exclamo desesperado.- ¡Mira su piel! ¡No es blanco como nosotros! ¡Es blanco como el puto padre! –

-¡No ofendas a mi hijo imbécil! – Exclamo Kagura.-

-¿Cuánto esperma depositaste en ella para que salga exactamente igual a ti ehh? – Pregunto Abuto molesto.- No tenías que esforzarte tanto ¿sabes? – Dijo irónicamente.-

-Oi, oi, tranquilízate.- Dijo Gintoki entrando a la habitación junto a Tsukuyo.- Es un lindo y sano bebe. Además fuiste tú quien los presiono para tener un hijo ¿Qué más quieres? –

-¡Yo le dije que lo tenga con un Yato! ¡Así esto no hubiese pasado! – Exclamo Abuto.-

-Ya cállense, ¿Qué tan parecido puede ser al sádico? – Pregunto Kagura, quien aún no había sostenido al bebe. Pero cuando le entregaron al niño su rostro cambio a un rostro escalofriante.- Es igual… - Murmuro al ver lo idéntico que era el niño a su padre. En ese momento él bebe sonrió de una manera espeluznante al igual que Sougo.- ¡Es exactamente igual! ¡Qué horror! – Exclamo Kagura dándole él bebe a Sougo.-

-¿Cómo que "qué horror"? – Pregunto Sougo tomando al niño en sus brazos.- Es bello igual que su padre.- Dijo animado.-

-¡No! ¡Yo quería que se pareciera a mí! – Exclamo molesta.- ¡Quiero otro! –

-Bien, eso se puede solucionar.- Dijo Sougo en tono seductor, pero Kamui le agarró del cuello.-

-De eso mejor ni hablar, ¿no? – Pregunto sonriendo y con aura maligna alrededor de el.-

-¡Eso es! – Exclamo Abuto empujando a Kamui, haciendo que soltara a Sougo.- Otro, ¡Otro niño! Pero más les vale que sea Yato.-

-¡Déjamelo a mí! – Exclamo Kagura levantando su dedo pulgar.-

-Aunque digas eso no hay garantía de que salga igual a ti ¿sabes? – Pregunto Sougo.-

**FIN **_**es lo que debería decir, pero me temo que no :3 Esta historia todavía no termina, aún quedan otros tres capítulos exclusivamente de la vida de Sougo y Kagura ya con su familia armada, sería algo así como un "especial". No voy a tardar en subirlo, así que espérenlo! Y gracias por haber leído mi fic, ¡los adoro! :D**_


	25. Especial - Parte 1

Okita Sougo POV

_Han pasado ya 7 años desde que tuvimos nuestro primer hijo con la china, al año siguiente tuvimos otro (este si era un Yato), y 3 años después tuvimos una niña (que también es una Yato). Tuve que cortar mi cabello porque los niños siempre me tiraban de él, y era realmente molesto y doloroso. Con respecto a la china… No sabía que era tan buena madre, se ve que tenía un lado materno que jamás conocí. Los niños la adoran, no tanto como a mí claro, el gran Okita-sama. _

_Están ansiosos por saber sus nombres ¿Verdad?, bueno a la pequeña de 3 años le pusimos Mitsuba, en honor a mi hermana ya fallecida. Es una peliroja con unos grandes y dulces ojos azules. Aunque Mitsuba-chan es exactamente lo contrario de mi hermana, es bruta, descarada, es prácticamente una india. Claro está que eso lo saco de su madre, pero aun así hay algo en lo que se parece a mi hermana, y es que es una niña realmente dulce y cariñosa. En la mesa, yo tengo una gran silla (mi trono), y a ella desde que es una bebe, le encanta sentarse sobre mí en mi gran trono. Tiene el deseo de convertirse en una reina, y casarse con un rey como su padre (lo dijo ella el otro día, no lo invente). Ella es mi consentida._

_Siguiendo con el niño del medio, él se llama Kamui, tiene 6 años. Tal y como le prometió la china al psico-aniki, le llamo como el al primer niño Yato que tuvimos. A pesar de ser un Yato es realmente tranquilo, inteligente, y un tanto sádico. Tiene actitudes bastante parecidas a las mías, sobre todo porque le gusta maltratar gatitos. Se la pasa durmiendo y comiendo, eso lo saco de su madre. Kamui es realmente parecido al psico-aniki, es pelirojo, tiene unos grandes ojos azules, un mechon-antena como el de aniki, y lleva siempre una sonrisa un tanto escalofriante. Y por supuesto, adora a su tío Kamui. Aspira en convertirse en el líder de los Yato en un futuro, aunque varias veces le dije que no lo hiciera, no quiero que se convierta en un psicópata adicto a las luchas y a la sangre._

_Y finalmente llegamos a nuestro primer hijo, el Sougo Junior. Es exactamente igual a mí… Físicamente. Me gustaría decir que es una copia mía, pero tiene la misma personalidad de su madre. Es arrogante, bruto y maleducado. Hasta ahora no me ha llamado "papá" ni una sola vez, me dice igual que como me dice la china, "sádico". Miles de veces los rete a ambos por llamarme así, pero no me hacen caso. Ese niño es el consentido de la china. Aunque viven peleando entre ellos, ya me tiene cansado con sus tontas riñas, Kagura parece una niña pequeña cuando pelea con nuestro hijo mayor de 7 años, Goku. _

-¡OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡¿Por qué todos tienen nombres tan significativos y él se llama Goku?! – Exclamo Shinpachi, quien había vuelto de un largo viaje de entrenamiento, se fue exactamente un día después de que naciera Goku, por lo que no sabía cómo se llamaba, ni sabía de la existencia de los otros dos niños.-

-Es significativo también, ya que Goku formo parte de nuestras infancias.- Dijo Sougo relajadamente.-

-Rayos, me voy por 7 años y todo esta tan raro… Elizabeth se ha unido a la policía, Hijikata ya no pertenece al shinsengumi, Kondou-san ya ha hasta ido a la cárcel, Gin-san y Tsukuyo-san tienen un bebe, Sacchan-san en un internado por intento de homicidio, Mi hermana y Kyuubei-san son una pareja lesbiana, Katsura-san tiene dos hijos con Ikumatsu-san, Kamui-san es profesor, ¡¿Y ustedes tienen 3 hijos, al cual uno le pusieron Goku?! ¡Denme un respiro! – Exclamo Shinpachi aturdido.-

-No es para tanto cuatro-ojos.- Dijo Kagura mientras servía té.-

-Así es cuatro-ojos.- Dijo Goku escondiéndose detrás de Kagura.-

-Puede que ese sea… ¿Goku-chan? – Pregunto Shinpachi levantando una ceja.-

-¡No me pongas el –chan al final! ¡No soy pequeño! – Exclamo irritado.-

-Tenías razón, es exactamente igual que Kagura-chan.- Le dijo Shinpachi a Sougo.- A pesar de que luce igual a ti.-

-El mundo es extraño ¿no? – Pregunto Sougo.-

-¡Papi! – Exclamo una pequeña niña peliroja, que llevaba el pelo atado.-

-¡Ohh, se despertó mi princesita! ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Sougo animado tomando en brazos a Mitsuba.-

-¿Quién es el cuatro-ojos papi? – Pregunto Mitsuba.-

-Un amigo.- Contesto Sougo.-

Mitsuba se le quedo mirando a Shinpachi.- Buenos días Mitsuba-chan.- Dijo Shinpachi alegre.-

-Papi… ¿Puede ser que sea el el cuatro-ojos fracasado que estaba enamorado de mami? – Pregunto inocentemente, mientras que los tres adultos quedaron petrificados.-

-Mi-Mi-Mitsuba, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Kamui sigue comiendo? – Pregunto Kagura incomoda.-

-¡Ok! – Exclamo la pequeña y se dirigió a la cocina.-

-Lo lamento Shinpachi.- Dijo la china apenada.-

-Ahh, no importa. Estoy acostumbrado.- Dijo con su mirada pérdida.-

-Eso le dolió, le dolió mucho ¿verdad? – Le pregunto Sougo al oído.-

-Pues claro, ya sabes que Shinpachi es muy llorón cuando quiere.- Contesto Kagura al oído del sádico.-

-¡Mami, aquí esta Kamui! – Exclamo la pequeña trayendo a su hermano de la mano.-

-¿Qué quieres? Estaba durmiendo tranquilo.- Dijo el pequeño Kamui frotándose los ojos con las manos.- Oh.- Dijo al ver a Shinpachi.- Papá, ¿este no es el cuatro-ojos fracasado que estaba enamorado de mamá? – Nuevamente quedaron todos petrificados.- ¿Quieres que lo mate por ti? – Pregunto poniendo una sonrisa escalofriante.-

-Kamui.- Dijo Sougo pegándole en la cabeza.- Te he dicho que abandones esa idea de matar gente. Tú no mataras a nadie ¿de acuerdo? –

-¿Por qué no? Tu eres del shinsengumi, vives matando personas. ¿Por qué yo no puedo? – Pregunto ofendido.- Además el tío Kamui dijo que si mato personas me hare tan fuerte como para liderar el clan.- Dijo serio.-

-El único clan que lideraras es el de tu pandilla en la cárcel, deja de hacerle caso a tu tío y hazme caso a mí que soy tu padre.-

-Bien chicos, yo ya me voy a casa. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar con mi hermana.- Dijo Shinpachi levantándose.-

-Mándale saludos a anego de mi parte.- Dijo Kagura.-

-Bien, nos vemos. Fue un placer haber conocido a sus hijos.- Dijo alegre, y luego se marchó.-

-¿Un placer? Pero si todos lo insultaron…- Dijo Sougo.-

-Papi.- Dijo Mitsuba jalando de las ropas de Sougo.-

-¿Qué sucede? –

-El otro día estaba viendo el álbum de fotos, pero no hay ninguna foto de tu boda con mami.-

-Ahh… Eso es porque no estamos casados.- Mitsuba hizo una cara de horror.- ¿Qué? – Pregunto incomodo.-

-¡¿Cómo que no están casados?! –

-Pues no, no lo estamos.- Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.-

-¿Por qué? – Pregunto molesta.-

-Tu padre jamás me lo propuso.- Dijo Kagura enfadada.-

-¿Es verdad sádico? Que sádico tan cruel.- Dijo Goku cruzándose de brazos.-

-Deja de decirme sádico mocoso.- Sougo se molestó.-

-¿Es cierto eso papi? ¡Que cruel eres! – Exclamo Mitsuba.-

-Ya, ya niños.- Se rasco la nuca un tanto fastidiado.-

_**Al otro día**_

-Papi ¿me compras una caja de lápices? Kamui destrozo todos los míos.- Dijo Mitsuba casi llorando.-

-¿Otra vez destrozo tus lápices? Demonios.- Dijo Sougo.-

-¿Podemos ir ahora? – Pregunto rogando, y como era la niña de papi este no pudo decirle que no.-

-Está bien, iré a encender el auto.- Dijo un tanto cansado.-

-¡Gracias! – Abrazo a su padre.-

Luego de media hora, ambos se encontraban en el auto de Sougo yendo por el centro de Edo. Mitsuba iba pendiente de las tiendas que habían.- ¿En dónde quieres comprar tus lápices? –

-Mm… - Murmuro Mitsuba mientras observaba las tiendas.- ¡Ah! ¡Allí! – Exclamo señalando una tienda.-

-Esa es una joyería.-

-Lo se.- Dijo en un tono malicioso.-

-¿Qué? – Pregunto asustado.-

-Kamui no rompió mis lápices, te traje hasta aquí para que le compres una sortija a mami y le pidas casamiento.- Dijo con el mismo tono de antes mientras tenía una sonrisa espeluznante como las que comúnmente hacia Sougo.-

-Maldita niña.- Pensó Sougo.- ¡Oye espera! – Exclamo al ver que Mitsuba rápidamente bajo del auto y corrió hacia la tienda.-

-Oh, buenos días señorita.- Dijo la señora que atendía la tienda.-

-Buenos días.- Dijo alegremente.-

-Oye no te bajes tan repentinamente del auto.- Dijo Sougo quien recién llegaba.-

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – Pregunto amablemente la señora.-

-Ehh, no.- Dijo casi murmurando así que la señora no lo oyó.-

-¡Ahh! ¡Papi mira todas estas sortijas! – Exclamo Mitsuba.-

-Mitsuba ya basta.- Dijo Sougo.-

Mitsuba lo ignoro por completo al divisar una sortija con una joya roja.- ¡Papi! ¡Esta de seguro le gustara a mami! – Exclamo alegre.-

Sougo estaba cansado, pero aun así vio la sortija que su hija señalaba, era realmente hermosa.- ¿Te gusta esa? – Pregunto Sougo.-

-¡Sí! ¡Mucho! – Exclamo la pequeña.-

-Vaya, tienes un buen gusto señorita.- Dijo la señora.- La piedra es Rubí, es realmente hermosa.-

-Papi.- Dijo seriamente la pequeña.- Mami está molesta contigo por nunca haberle proponido matrimonio.-

-Se dice "propuesto" – Interrumpió.-

-Sé que si se lo propones mami estará muy feliz.- Dijo segura.-

-… ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto dudando.-

-¡Si, muy segura! – Exclamo apretando sus puños.-

-Bueno, si hay alguien que sabe de mujeres eres tú, después de todo eres una.- Mitsuba se alegró al notar que su padre iba a comprar la sortija.- Me llevo esa sortija.-

-Son $#3%4&/#.-

Sougo quedo petrificado con el precio.- ¿Aceptan tarjetas? – Pregunto en tono de zombie.-

Mientras Kagura se encontraba en casa jugando a la play con sus dos hijos, esta no tenía piedad con ellos y la mayoría de las veces ganaba ella. -¡Waho! ¡Gane! – Exclamo Goku.-

-¡Ese es mi niño! – Exclamo Kagura mientras abrazaba a su hijo contra su gran pecho.-

-Oye suéltame, tus pechos no me dejan respirar.- Dijo mientras trataba de alejarse.-

-Nunca volverás a tener la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de unos pechos, ya que eres feo como tu padre.-Se burló.-

-¡Maldita! – Exclamo molesto.-

-¡Mami! – Exclamo Mitsuba corriendo hacia el cuarto de sus dos hermanos.-

-¡Mitsuba! ¿En qué momento llegaste? ¿Y el sádico? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Papi te está esperando en la sala.- Dijo con una cara espeluznante.- Tiene algo importante que decirte.-

-Bien, pero ¿Por qué haces esa cara tan horrible? – Pregunto mientras caminaba dejando atrás a los niños.-

-¡Ustedes también vengan! – Exclamo Mitsuba hacia sus dos hermanos, y los tres corrieron detrás de su madre.-

-¿Q-Que es esto? – Pregunto Kagura al ver las luces apagadas, varias velas y pétalos de rosas en el suelo, y Sougo vestido de traje.- ¿Qué rayos haces? –

En ese momento Sougo se acercó a Kagura y se apoyó en su rodilla derecha, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita.- China…- Antes de continuar Mitsuba le brindo una mirada horrorosa a su padre al haberle dicho "china" a la mujer a la que se le estaba proponiendo.- No, Kagura.- Comenzó a sudar, mientras que Kagura y los demás veían atentos la gran escena.- Eres la mujer más molesta y bruta que conozco.-

-¡Eso no fue lo que acordamos! – Exclamo Mitsuba en su mente, antes de preparar toda la escena Sougo había practicado lo que le iba a decir a Kagura, con ayuda de la pequeña.-

-Pero, aun así eres la única mujer que he amado. Eres la mujer de mi vida.- Mitsuba pronunciaba las mismas palabras que su padre en forma de murmullo, lo que significaba que Sougo estaba siguiendo el dialogo acordado.- A pesar de todas las peleas que tenemos a diario, no me arrepiento de haber formado esta familia, mi vida contigo.- Kagura estaba totalmente sorprendida, mientras que Mitsuba abrazaba con fuerza a sus hermanos para escuchar las palabras más importantes.- Por eso quiero… Pedirte esto… -Abrió la cajita.-

-¡Oh mierda! – Exclamo Kagura al ver el bello anillo, mientras que Mitsuba se sentía más feliz que la propia Kagura.-

-¿T-Te casarías conmigo? – Pregunto sonrojado.-

Kagura se sonrojo, miro por unos instantes a sus niños, Kamui y Goku se encontraban desmayados ya que Mitsuba los había abrazado tan fuerte que los había dejado inconscientes, mientras que la pequeña tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.- … ¡Al fin sádico! ¡Llevo años esperando esto! – Exclamo Kagura un tanto molesta.-

-¿Vez? Te lo dije.- Dijo Mitsuba cruzándose de brazos.-

-…Acepto.- Dijo Kagura cruzada de brazos y sonrojada.- Solo si- Fue interrumpida por un gran beso de parte de Sougo, mientras que Mitsuba estaba por explotar de felicidad, como una chica mientras ve un anime shoujo y sus personajes favoritos se casan.-

_¿Qué clase de mal ejemplo fue ese?_ – Okita Sougo POV- _Bueno siguiendo con el tema del casamiento, al día siguiente de haberle propuesto matrimonio a la china fuimos a la iglesia para poder tener una fecha. En realidad no queríamos celebrarlo en grande, pero Mitsuba le lleno la cabeza a Kagura y ahora debo casarme por iglesia, no es que no quiera algo serio, pero… ¡Yo soy el que trabaja! ¡Por ende yo debo pagar por todas las cosas de decoración y demás porquerías! Diablos, para el colmo vendrá Umi Bouzu, mi suegro, a la boda. La última vez que vino fue para conocer a Kamui, y me dejo bien en claro algo… "Vuelves a tocar a mi hija y te mato", para mi mala suerte el aún no conoce a Mitsuba, me matara. Definitivamente me matara. _

Faltaba solo una semana para la boda, y Kagura fue a probar su vestido acompañada de Mitsuba y Kamui (su hermano) - ¿Por qué debo venir? No quiero alegrarme por el casamiento de mi hermana y ese estúpido sádico.- Dijo Kamui.-

-Tío no deberías hablar así de papi, él es una buena persona.- Dijo Mitsuba molesta.-

-Tsk, buena persona es tu madre por haber dejado que ese idiota entrara en su vida.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

En ese momento Kagura salió del probador con el vestido puesto.-Oye Kamui, deja de hablar así sobre MI prometido.- Subrayando el "MI"-

Ambos quedaron helados al ver lo bella que se veía Kagura en ese vestido blanco.- ¡Mami te vez hermosa! – Exclamo Mitsuba.-

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto Kagura mirándose de arriba abajo el bello vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, era un corsé blanco con varios grabados blancos, y abajo era una pollera con varias capas, una arriba de otra.-

-¡Sí! ¿Verdad tío? – Pregunto Mitsuba con un rostro escalofriante el cual se lo dedico a su tío.-

-S-Si.- Contesto de brazos cruzados, no quería que su hermana luzca tan hermosa para ese imbécil.-

Mientras, en la casa de Okita y Kagura, Umi Bouzu se encontraba golpeando la puerta, pero nadie salía.- Oh, ¿Eres el pelado? – Pregunto Gintoki quien iba con su hijo atado a su espalda.-

-Ohh Gintoki, cuanto tiempo.- Saludo a Gin.- Veo que no perdiste el tiempo.- Comenzó a reír.-

-Algo así, y veo que tu si has perdido tiempo… Y cabello.- Dijo al notar que cada vez que venía Umi Bouzu menos cabello tenia.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –

-Pues… -No sabía cómo decirle que cada vez tenía menos cabello.- Porque… Tu cabello… -Dijo algo incómodo, no sabía cómo terminar la oración.-

-No te pregunte por eso, ¿A qué te refieres con que he perdido tiempo? – Pregunto dudoso.-

-Ahh por eso, bueno porque la última vez que viniste fue para conocer a Goku y Kamui-chan cuando aún eran unos pequeños bebes, te has perdido verlos crecer, y también a Mitsuba-chan.-

-¿Mitsuba-chan? – Pregunto extrañado.- ¿Quién es? –

-¡Mierda! ¡Se me olvido completamente de que los otros dos idiotas no le contaron nada sobre la mocosa! – Exclamo en su mente.- N-Nadie, nadie realmente.- Rio nervioso.- Por cierto calvo, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – Pregunto al notar que estaba afuera de la casa de Kagura y Sougo.-

-Vine de visitas, ya que la próxima semana será la boda, pero nadie me ha abierto.-

-Ah, es porque hoy Kagura-chan iba a probarse vestidos de novia, deberías buscarla en el centro de la ciudad, sé que iba con Kamui.-

-¿En serio? Gracias, iré a buscarla.- Inmediatamente se marchó.-

-¿Abre echo mal en haberle dicho que estaba en el centro? – Pregunto Gin a su pequeño bebe.-

-¡Appo! – Exclamo el pequeño Kanshichirou.-

Umi Bouzu fue caminando por todo el centro del distrito Kabuki, buscando a su hija. Luego de un rato de buscar la encontró, estaba en una tienda trayendo un hermoso vestido blanco, también diviso a Kamui, quien parecía enojado.- ¿Esa es Kagura? – Pregunto el calvo al ver tan grande a su hija, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos al verla llevando ese bello vestido.- ¿Uh? ¿Quién es la niña? – Pregunto al ver a una pequeña peliroja sonriente.- No será… ¿La hija de Kamui? – Pregunto desconcertado.-

-Oye mami… -Dijo Mitsuba.-

-¿Qué sucede? –

-Hay un viejo calvo observándonos desde hace un rato a través del vidrio.- Dijo un tanto asustada, en ese momento Kamui y Kagura dirigieron sus miradas a la letrina, en donde se encontraba Umi Bouzu.-

-¿Qué hace aquí ese calvo? – Pregunto Kamui molesto.-

-¡Ahh! – Exclamo Kagura alegre y salió de la tienda para abrazar a su padre, luego de unos segundos volvieron a entrar.-

Mitsuba no entendía quien rayos era el sujeto que abrazaba a su madre.- Mami ¿Quién es el calvo? – Pregunto interrumpiendo la conversación entre padre e hija.-

-¿Mami? – Pregunto el calvo.-

-¡Mierda! – Murmuro Kagura.-


	26. Especial - Parte 2

-¿Mami? – Pregunto el calvo.-

-¡Mierda! – Murmuro Kagura.-

-Oye Kagura, ¿Quién es esta niña? – Pregunto poniendo su dedo índice en la frente de Mitsuba.-

-Oiga déjeme.- Dijo fastidiada.-

-Ven conmigo.- Dijo Kamui saliendo de la tienda, y Umi Bouzu lo siguió.-

-Oye mami ¿Quién es? – Pregunto la pequeña.-

-El… Es tu abuelo.- Dijo sonriendo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Ese calvo? – Pregunto sorprendida.-

Mientras afuera de la tienda.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Yo pensaba que esa niña era tuya.-

-No seas idiota.- Dijo seriamente.- Ella es Mitsuba, es la tercer hija de Kagura y el sa- digo Sougo.- Dijo Kamui serio, aún seguía enojado con su padre por lo de la última vez…-

-¡¿Q-Que?! – Exclamo sorprendido.- ¡¿Por qué diablos nadie me lo dijo?! –

-Porque la última vez que viniste juraste matar al idiota si es que volvía a tocar a Kagura.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.-

-¡P-Pero! ¡Soy su padre, tengo derecho a saberlo! Kamui, deberías habérmelo dicho.- Dijo ofendido.-

-¿Por qué debería? Además es su hija, ella sabe lo que hace. Supongo que no quería que su hija tuviera a un mal abuelo.- Dijo mientras se marchaba.-

-Con que aun sigues enojado ¿eh? – Pregunto, e inmediatamente Kamui se detuvo.-

-Esto es más que un simple enojo.- Comenzó a caminar nuevamente.-

Umi Bouzu entro algo triste a la tienda.- Papi ¿Dónde está Kamui? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Se fue.- Dijo mirando al suelo.-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto extrañada y un tanto molesta.-

Umi Bouzu no contesto y solo siguió mirando al suelo.- Oye, si eres mi abuelo ¿Por qué nunca habías venido a verme? – Pregunto Mitsuba con sus manos en su cintura.-

El calvo volvió en sí y se concentró en la niña.- Lo siento.- Apoyo su mano en su cabeza.- Prometo que vendré más seguido a verte.- Dijo mientras la abrazaba.-

-Papi… - Murmuro Kagura al ver la conmovedora escena.-

En ese momento Umi Bouzu miro a Kagura con cara de desesperación.- ¡Matare a ese estúpido sádico! – Exclamo con solo su mirada, y Kagura entendió el mensaje enseguida.-

Mientras, en la casa de la china y el sádico, Sougo recién llegaba junto a Goku y Kamui. Habían ido a comprar algunas cosas para la boda, en ese momento llego Umi Bouzu corriendo, derribando la puerta.- ¿Pero que-? – Pregunto el pequeño Kamui al ver a un calvo con su madre y su hermana a rastras.-

-¿S-Suegro? – Pregunto Sougo asustado. Si estaba junto a Mitsuba era seguro que ya se había enterado de todo y venia por su cabeza.-

-¡Te advertí mocoso! ¡Que no volvieras a tocar a mi hija! – Tomo a Sougo del cuello.-

-¡Papá!- Exclamo Kamui-chan.-

-¡Sádico! – Exclamo Goku, preocupado por su padre.-

-¡Papi ya detente! – Exclamo Kagura tratando de que su padre soltara a Sougo.-

-¿Papi? – Pregunto Kamui.- ¿Él es mi abuelo? – Pregunto desconcertado.-

-¡Sí!- Exclamo Kagura mientras seguía tratando de separarlos.- El los conoció cuando aún eran muy bebes ¡Por eso no lo recuerdan! –

-Entonces… Si él es el padre de mamá, eso significa que es… ¡Un Yato! – Exclamo alegre.- ¡Abuelo! ¡Oye! – Exclamo tratando de llamar su atención, pero no lo lograba. Su abuelo estaba muy ocupado tratando de asesinar a Sougo.- ¡Dije "oye"! ¡Ya deja a ese ladrón de impuestos y escúchame! – Exclamo irritado.-

-¿A quién llamas ladrón de impuestos mocoso? – Pregunto Sougo con dificultad, ya que estaba siendo ahorcado por su suegro.-

-¿Qué quieres pequeño? – Pregunto el calvo sin soltar a Sougo.-

-¿Qué tan fuerte eres? – Pregunto emocionado.-

-Pues… El antiguo líder de los Yato jamás me pudo vencer.- Alardeo.-

Los ojos de Kamui-chan se llenaron de brillos.- ¡Genial! – Exclamo haciendo ruborizar a su abuelo.- Abuelo ¡Entréname para ser tan fuerte como tú! –

-¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendido, soltando a Sougo y concentrándose en su nieto.- ¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte? – Pregunto intrigado, ya que antiguamente había tenido la misma conversación con su hijo Kamui.-

-¡Quiero ser el líder de los Yato! – Umi Bouzu se sorprendió.-

-Vaya, es una sorpresa. Pensé que como eras hijo de Kagura y de aquel idiota crecerías siendo un mansito, reprimiendo tus instintos Yato al igual que tu madre.-

-¿A quién le dices mansita estúpido calvo? – Pregunto Kagura molesta.-

-¡Por favor! ¡Quiero ser fuerte! – Exclamo Kamui muy decidido.-

En ese momento Umi Bouzu recordó cuando su hijo aún era un niño…

Flashback

-¡¿Ehh?! ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto el pequeño Kamui.-

-No quiero que vagues por los campos de batalla sin razón alguna.- Dijo Umi Bouzu.-

-Pero si tengo una razón, quiero ser fuerte.- Dijo seriamente.- Quiero ser tan fuerte que nadie jamás pueda vencerme.- Apretó su puño con fuerza.-

-No te entrenare.- Dijo el pelado.-

Kamui le dedico una mirada fría y llena de odio su padre.- Tsk.- Fue lo único que dijo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Unos cuantos años después, cuando Kamui ya era adolescente quiso pedirle nuevamente a su padre que lo entrenada.- Kamui ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener la misma conversación? – Pregunto el calvo.-

-Las suficientes hasta que decidas entrenarme.- Contesto serio.-

-No lo hare. No quiero que te conviertas en una bestia como yo.-

En ese momento Kamui se le lanzo encima a su padre, este quiso poner resistencia pero no pudo, ya que su hijo se había vuelto fuerte. La pelea se hizo cada vez más intensa, ya no peleaban solo con sus puños, sino que también con sus paraguas. Comenzaron a dispararse, uno de los disparos le dio en el pecho a Umi Bouzu, Kamui aprovecho esa chance y le voló un brazo. Pero Kamui sabía bien que no debía subestimar a su padre, aun así no pudo contra él. Umi Bouzu termino ganando.

-¡Papi! ¡Mami esta- Kagura dejo de hablar cuando vio a su hermano tirado en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre debajo de él, y a su padre sin un brazo.- ¿Q-Que esta…? – Pregunto la pequeña con un gran shock.-

Esa misma tarde comenzó a llover, Kamui estaba decidido a irse. Tomo su paraguas y salió de la casa, pero su hermana lo siguió.- ¿A dónde iras onii-chan? – Pregunto preocupada.-

-A hacerme fuerte. No quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con débiles como ustedes.- Dijo dándole la espalda.-

-¿Qué dices…? – Pregunto un tanto asustada por el tono de voz de su hermano, fue cuando este giro su cabeza y le dedico una escalofriante sonrisa, para luego marcharse.-

Kamui había llegado a Yoshiwara por equivocación, pero para su suerte ahí conoció al Rey de la Noche Hosen. Kamui le explico lo que había sucedido y Hosen no dudo en darle un hogar al hijo de su enemigo. Él lo entreno, día y noche, no tenía descanso. Pero Kamui se sentía más feliz que nunca. Solo una cosa le inquietaba… Su hermana.

Al cabo de unos años Kamui se había hecho realmente fuerte, se fue de Yoshiwara luego de haberse revelado contra Hosen, intento matarlo, pero no pudo. Se marchó para unirse al Harusame. Fue cuando el Harusame planeo traicionar a Kamui llevándose lo que a él más le importaba: Su hermana. Kamui no era ningún idiota, por lo que se dio cuenta del plan tras escabullirse en una de las reuniones secretas de los viejos del Harusame.

Fueron hasta la ciudad natal de Kamui, con el propósito de llevarse a Kagura, fue entonces cuando Kamui fingió toda esa gran escena en que le decía a Kagura que la odiaba.

Fin del flashback

-… ¿En verdad quieres ser fuerte? – Pregunto el calvo.-

-¡Sí! – Exclamo seguro.-

-Bien, te entrenare.- Kamui se llenó de felicidad.- Vendrás conmigo en un largo viaje luego de la boda.-

-Oiga espere, ¿Qué? – Pregunto Sougo.- Yo soy su padre, no dejare que él sea un psicópata adicto a las luchas.-

-¡Así es! ¡Yo tampoco dejare que te lo lleves! – Exclamo Kagura.-

-¿Ehhh? ¡¿Por qué?! – Pregunto Kamui realmente molesto.-

-No quiero que te hagas daño.- Dijo Kagura agarrando de los hombros a su hijo.- ¿No lo entiendes? Arriesgaras la vida por este sueño estúpido de ser fuerte.-

-Tú nunca lo entenderías; somos Yato. Es nuestro destino ir al campo de batalla.- Dijo Kamui seriamente.-

-Bien, decidido. No te quedaras a dormir nunca más en casa de tu tío.- Dijo Sougo al notar que esas palabras eran propias de su cuñado.-

-Kagura por favor, yo no le hare ningún mal a mi nieto.- Dijo Umi Bouzu.-

-¿Ningún mal como el que le hiciste a Kamui? – Pregunto molesta.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Pregunto realmente molesto.-

-Vete papi, no quiero verte.- Dijo Kagura soltando a Kamui.-

Umi Bouzu no dijo nada y se marchó. Kamui se molestó y fue corriendo a su habitación.

Era un nuevo día (miércoles), Kagura y Sougo debían ir a buscar a sus hijos, Kagura iba a la primaria para buscar a Kamui y a Goku. Mientras que Sougo iba al jardín de niños por Mitsuba.

Sougo bajo de su auto para ir a la puerta del jardín, en la puerta se encontraban varias mujeres que también venían por sus hijos. Las mujeres se babeaban al ver a Sougo, ya todas le conocían, sabían que tenía una hija en ese jardín, por lo que ellas eran siempre las que iban a buscar a sus hijos en vez de sus padres. En ese momento todos los niños salieron.- ¡Papi!- Exclamo Mitsuba corriendo hasta donde estaba su padre, quien la alzo en brazos y la abrazo.-

-¿Cómo te fue en el jardín? ¿Ningún niño te hizo nada? – Pregunto celoso.-

-¡Claro que no! – Exclamo alegre, mientras que todas las mujeres observaban a Sougo con corazones en sus ojos.-

Ambos se dirigieron al auto y se marcharon. Mientras que Kagura estaba fuera de la primaria esperando a que sus dos niños salieran. En ese caso es al revés, todos los padres iban a buscar a sus hijos ya que sabían que Kagura tenía dos hijos asistiendo a la primaria. Los padres se babeaban viendo a la china. En ese momento todos los niños salieron.- ¡Hola niños! – Exclamo alegre Kagura.-

-Mama, ¿Qué haces vestida así? – Pregunto Goku enojado al ver que su madre llevaba una remera que solo le tapaba el pecho, dejando su estómago a la vista de todos, y una especie de pollera oriental que también dejaba ver sus piernas.-

-¿Eh? ¿No te gusta? – Pregunto inocente.-

-¡Claro que no! – Contesto irritado.-

-Mamá es incómodo ver como todos los hombres te miran.- Dijo Kamui mirando a todos los padres que tenían corazones en sus ojos.-

Kagura no les dio importancia y los tres se marcharon, Kamui iba junto a Kagura ya que compartían el pararayos.

Al llegar a casa Sougo y Mitsuba ya se encontraban en casa.- ¡Llegamos! – Exclamo Kagura entrando con los dos niños.-

-Ah, bienveni- Sougo no termino de decir la frase al ver a Kagura.- ¿Fuiste vestida así a buscar a los niños? – Pregunto un tanto molesto.-

-Sí, ¿Por qué? – Pregunto inocente.-

A Sougo se le marco una vena.- ¿Cómo que porque? ¡Te he dicho que esos padres pervertidos siempre van solo para verte! ¡¿Y tú vas vestida así?! – Estaba molesto.- Si que te gusta provocar a los hombres.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Vista como me vista los provocaría igual.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

Siguieron discutiendo mientras los niños los miraban con miradas inexpresivas.- ¿Quieren comer? – Pregunto Mitsuba sin quitar su mirada inexpresiva.-

-Si.- Contestaron los dos niños y los tres se marcharon a la cocina dejando que sus padres discutan. Ya estaban acostumbrados a tener que verlos peleando todos los días.-

Llevaban algunos minutos discutiendo.- ¡Las zorras de las madres del jardín siempre están tras de ti y yo no digo estas tonterías! – Exclamo molesta.-

-¡Porque sabes que yo no me fijo en otras mujeres! – Exclamo defendiéndose.-

-¡Ah! ¿Entonces yo si me fijo en los idiotas de los padres? – Se ofendió.-

-No fue lo que quise decir.-

-¡Si claro, estúpido sádico! – Le golpeo en la cara y comenzaron a pelear con golpes y patadas como siempre lo habían hecho.-

En ese momento sonó el timbre, ambos acomodaron rápidamente la casa ya que habían desordenado todo peleando, también se arreglaron las ropas y el cabello, ya que cualquiera que no los conociera pensarían que estuvieron haciendo… Otras cosas aparte de pelear.- ¿Qué quieres ahora calvo? – Pregunto Kagura al abrir la puerta y ver a su padre.-

-Kagura, necesito hablar contigo.-

Luego de unos minutos se encontraban en la sala charlando.- Lamento lo de ayer, no fue mi intención el hacerte enojar. Es solo que… - No sabía cómo terminar la frase.-

-Pensaste que así podías enmendar el error que cometiste con Kamui ¿verdad? – Pregunto seria y su padre guardo silencio, lo que significaba un "si".- Escucha papá, te diré algo que Kamui jamás me dijo, pero que yo me di cuenta desde el principio.- Dijo seriamente y Umi Bouzu escuchaba atento.- El siempre… Estuvo celoso de mí, ya que tu solo me dabas importancia a mí, todos mis caprichos los cumplías, en cambio a el no. El solo quería… Que también le dieras importancia.- Umi Bouzu abrió grande los ojos.- Él nunca te odio, solo estaba ofendido. Nunca te lo quiso decir seguramente porque le daba vergüenza, él ya se había hecho quedar como un rebelde con todo el mundo, incluso contigo. Seguro que pensó que tal vez… Te sentirías decepcionado de él. Por eso quiso convertirse en el monstruo adicto a la sangre, para que veas que él tenía el mismo sueño que tú, convertirse en un Yato digno de dirigir su clan.-

El calvo no sabía que decir, apretó su puño con fuerza.- Ese idiota…- Rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia el centro del distrito Kabuki en busca de Kamui. Lo encontró hablando con Gintoki; Umi Bouzu no dudo en tirarse encima de Kamui y comenzar a pegarle.- ¿Eh? ¡Oigan! – Exclamo Gintoki sin entender porque el calvo le pegaba a su hijo, mientras que Kamui no se defendía.-

-¡Maldito idiota! – Exclamo Umi Bouzu mientras le pegaba a Kamui, luego de unos cuantos golpes se detuvo.- ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste? – Pregunto muy enojado, mientras que Kamui no decía nada, ni tampoco se movió. Solo lo miro con un rostro serio, mientras que Gintoki estaba al lado de ellos sin entender qué carajo estaba pasando.-… Lo siento.- Kamui abrió un poco la boca al escuchar eso, el calvo ahora tenía una mirada triste.- Lamento… Nunca haberte dado la atención que necesitabas… Ni haberte demostrado lo importante que eres para mí… Kamui.- Estaba a punto de llorar.- Fui un mal padre, sé que no puedo enmendar lo que hice… Pero… ¿Podrías perdonarme, y disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda… Como una familia? – Pregunto con una lágrima en su mejilla.-

-Está bien.- Dijo serio.- Te perdonare por esta vez, solo porque no quiero ver a Kagura triste de vernos peleados en su boda.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Umi Bouzu sonrió y se levantó, luego de eso ayudo a Kamui a levantarse.-

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Gintoki quien aun seguía sin entender que carajos estaba pasando.-

Al día siguiente (jueves), Umi Bouzu nuevamente volvió a casa de su hija y de su estúpido nuero, para arreglar sus asuntos con su pequeño nieto Kamui.- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me entrenaras? – Pregunto decepcionado y molesto.- ¡Si hasta ayer dijiste que lo ibas a hacer! –

-Lo sé, pero lo pensé bien y no quiero un estorbo en mis peleas contra alienígenas.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamo irritado.-

-Tranquilo era mentira, no lo hare porque es lo mejor para ti.- Poso su mano en la cabeza de Kamui.- Un niño no debería tener sueños así de arriesgados, deberías soñar con enamorar a una niña de tu curso, cosas así.- Dijo sin importancia, mientras que Kamui estaba cada vez más molesto.-

-¡No me salgas con eso estúpido calvo! – Exclamo muy molesto sacando la mano de su abuelo de su cabeza.- ¡Quiero ser fuerte! ¡Y lo lograre de cualquier forma! – Apretó sus puños con fuerza y le dedico una mirada fría y llena de odio a su abuelo.-

El calvo se sorprendió y luego sonrió.- En verdad te pareces a tu tío, demasiado diría yo. En cierta forma da miedo.- Kamui no le quiso escuchar y comenzó a llorar de enojo.- Oye no te enojes, esto es lo mejor para ti.- Acaricio su cabeza.- Si tuviera que entrenarte tardaríamos años, y tu crecerías con una visión horrible del mundo. Acabarías por ser un demonio, en cambio aquí, tus padres te darán todo para que seas un niño feliz. –Kamui comenzó a secar sus lágrimas.- Hace tiempo yo perdí a mi hijo por no haberle dado el amor que el necesitaba, y termino por convertirse en un monstruo. En cambio, tú tienes a tus dos padres dispuestos a amarte y protegerte. Deberías estar agradecido.- Kamui escuchaba atento.- Ellos te criaran mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo.-

Kamui miro al suelo y terminó por comprender las palabras de su calvo abuelo.-…Esta bien.- Dijo en un tono un tanto triste.-

-Así me gusta.- Dijo Umi Bouzu.- Ahora discúlpate con tus padres por hacer que se preocupen.-

-Mamá, papá…- Dijo Kamui mientras se acercaba a ellos.- Lamento haberlos preocupado.- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado y con un leve sonrojo.-

-Bien, pero no vuelvas a- Fue interrumpido ya que Kagura abrazo con fuerza a Kamui.-

-¡Te vez tan lindo sonrojado! – Exclamo Kagura mientras abrazaba al pequeño.- ¡No me puedo enojar contigo!-

-¡Oye suéltame! – Dijo tratando de zafar.-

Umi Bouzu sonrió al verlos.- Bien, nos vemos en la boda.- Dijo mientras se marchaba.-

-¡Adiós papi! – Exclamo Kagura, y Kamui se soltó de Kagura y corrió hacia la puerta.-

-¡Nos vemos, abuelo! – Exclamo alegre saludándolo moviendo su mano de derecha a izquierda.-


	27. Especial - Parte 3

Okita Sougo POV

_Esta semana ha sido catastrófica. No hubo un día en que no peleáramos con la china sobre cualquier estupidez. Bueno, eso es algo común entre nosotros, ¡pero se supone que vamos a casarnos! ¿No deberían haber cesado ya las peleas? En las películas cuando se casan es cuando más románticos se ponen entre ellos, ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos pasa eso? Supongo que esa es nuestra manera de demostrarnos afecto. _

_Dejando eso de lado, finalmente es el día. Mitsuba está más emocionada que nosotros dos, hoy no alcance a despertarme que ella vino y me llevo a su cuarto, sin poder ver a la china. En este momento estoy en una habitación del salón en el que nos vamos a casar, no me permitieron ver a mi china en todo el día, quería desearle que se cayera o algo en medio de la boda para así olvidar un poco el aire tan formal y tradicional que este salón trae, pero supongo que no va a ser posible._

Sougo estaba probándose el traje que Mitsuba le había traído.- ¡Papi te ves genial! – Exclamo la pequeña con una rosa en la mano.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Siempre me veo genial.- Dijo mientras se veía en el espejo, vestía un traje negro, corbata negra y camisa blanca, muy tradicional.- Por cierto ¿ya has visto a la china? –

-No, estuve pendiente de ti todo el día, estaba segura de que si quitaba mi vista por un segundo de ti irías a molestar a mami.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Seguro que ibas a querer desearle mala suerte o algo por el estilo.-

-Me descubrió.- Pensó Sougo.-

Mitsuba le dio la rosa que tenía y se la coloco en el traje.- Iré a ver a mami y luego me cambiare.-

-Eso es, tú eres la que llevara las sortijas así que debes estar preciosa.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo soy preciosa.-

-Tienes razón.- Le dijo sonriente y le beso la frente.- Deséale mala suerte a tu madre por mi.- Dijo mientras la pequeña se iba.-

-Con permiso.- Dijo Mitsuba mientras entraba a la habitación en la que estaba Kagura junto a Kamui.- ¡Mami te vez hermosa! – Exclamo la pequeña fascinada con el vestido de Kagura, era el mismo que se había probado en la tienda (corse blanco con grabados de flores, y abajo era una pollera con varias capas una arriba de la otra), también tenía el pelo muy atado, y un rodeado de flores alrededor del peinado, llevaba poco maquillaje pero se veía como una modelo. –

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto mirándose al espejo.-

-¡Sí! Pero… Mami deja de sudar.- Dijo al notar lo empapada en sudor que estaba.-

-¡No puedo! Estoy muy nerviosa.- Dijo respirando agitadamente.- ¿Vienes de ver al sádico? ¿Dijo algo? –

-Sí, y si… -Murmuro la niña mirando a otro lado sin saber si decirle o no lo que su padre quería que le dijera.-

-¡¿Qué dijo?! – Pregunto exaltada, haciendo asustar a la niña.-

-Q-Que tengas mala suerte.- Dijo un tanto asustada.-

Kagura dejó de respirar agitadamente y rio.- Es típico de el.- Se relajó y se siguió arreglando.- Vamos Mitsuba-chan, debes cambiarte.-

Mitsuba se sorprendió al ver la reacción de esta. Alguien común se molestaría si le desearan mala suerte para su boda, los adultos son extraños… -Voy.- Dijo mientras tomo su vestido y comenzó a vestirse.-

Mientras en el salón, ya todos estaban presentes. En primera fila se encontraban Tsukuyo junto a su bebe Kanshichirou, Gintoki, Shinpachi, Goku y Kamui-chan.

-Finalmente se casaran ¿eh? – Pregunto Kamui-chan mientras ponía sus brazos en su cabeza.-

-Qué bueno ¿verdad? – Pregunto Shinpachi.- Seguramente Kagura-chan tenía muchos deseos de casarse.-

-Pobre sádico.- Dijo Gintoki.- Luego de esto no podrá ir a beber ni a divertirse.-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto Tsukuyo molesta, se les podían notar claramente el anillo que ambos llevaban en sus dedos anular, lo que significaba que estaban casados.-

Gin se alertó.- ¿Eh? Ahh nada, decía que es maravilloso estar casado y tener una familia, ¿verdad Shinpachi? – Rio nervioso.-

-No, no lo sé. ¿Y porque me preguntas? Yo todavía no forme mi familia.-

-Oh llego el abuelo.- Dijo Kamui-chan alegre al ver entrar a Umi Bouzu.- Abuelo, siéntate aquí.- Le señalo un lugar al lado de el.-

-Oh gracias.- Dijo mientras se sentaba.- Aun no ha empezado ¿verdad? – Pregunto un tanto agitado.-

-Oye calvo, tienes sangre en el rostro.- Dijo Gintoki señalando su cara.- Es la boda de tu hija, al menos báñate antes de venir. –

Umi Bouzu se limpió rápidamente el rostro.- ¡No podía evitarlo! Tengo mucho trabajo cazando alienígenas.-

Shinpachi ignoro a estos dos y continuo hablando con los dos pequeños.- ¿Estas feliz con el casamiento Kamui-chan? –

-Me da igual, seguramente seguirán peleando como siempre.- Dijo seco.- Pero, si eso los hace felices al menos por un momento supongo que yo también seré feliz.-

-Ya veo.- Dijo sonriente.- ¿Y tú Goku-chan? –

-¿Sigues llamándome Goku? ¿Eres idiota? – Pregunto Goku.-

-¿Eh? – Pregunto Shinpachi desconcertado.-

-Me llamo Soichiro, ¿Qué clase de idiota le pondría Goku a su hijo? – Pregunto levantando una ceja.-

-¿Eh? Espera, ¿EH? – Pregunto alarmado.- ¡¿Me engañaron?! –

-¿Enserio pensaste que se llamaba Goku? Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba.- Dijo Gintoki.-

-¡P-Pero! –

-Como tienes lentes pensé que eras alguien listo, pero creo que me equivoque.- Dijo Umi Bouzu mientras levantaba una ceja.-

-¡P-Pero! – Repitió.- Entonces, ¡¿Por qué en todo el transcurso del fanfic no aclararon eso?! ¡En todas las escenas lo llaman Goku! – Exclamo defendiéndose.-

-Qué se yo, tal vez son tan vagos que nunca quisieron aclarar eso.- Dijo Soichiro acomodándose en su lugar.-

-¡Esos malditos imbéciles! – Murmuro Shinpachi apretando su puño con fuerza.-

-Vamos, vamos cálmate. Fue tu culpa por haberte tragado eso.- Dijo Gintoki, y a Shinpachi se le marcaron las venas.-

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la música, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención al frente, en donde ya estaba Sougo parado.- Vaya luce realmente formal de traje.- Dijo Shinpachi sorprendido.-

-Sí, pero… Espera, eso que tiene grabado en el bolsillo de su traje es… -Gintoki diviso su traje.- ¿Es una "S"? ¿Es tan sádico que le coció una "S" a su traje? –

-Era de esperar del sádico.- Dijo Soichiro dándole poca importancia.-

-¡Miren ahí entra mamá! – Exclamo Kamui-chan, y todos giraron para ver entrar a Kagura junto a Kamui, y atrás de ellos venia Mitsuba arrojando flores.-

Todos quedaron maravillados con Kagura, Kamui y Mitsuba.- ¡Ah, qué lindura! – Exclamo Otae al ver a Mitsuba en ese lindo vestido blanco.-

-Tsk, maldito Kamui. ¿No se supone que el padre es el que debe ir con la novia y no el hermano? – Dijo Umi Bouzu molesto.-

-Tal vez, pero tú estuviste mucho más tiempo ausente, no tienes escusa.- Dijo Shinpachi.-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir a Kagura por lo bella que estaba, y cuando estaba subiendo una pequeña escalera se tropezó, haciendo que Sougo comenzara a matase de risa.- ¡¿De qué te ríes imbécil?! – Exclamo Kamui irritado.-

-¡Pero que idiota! – Exclamo Sougo mientras estaba llorando de risa.-

-¡¿Quieres que te despedace estúpido sádico?! – Exclamo Kagura levantándose y pegándole a Sougo.-

-Ahh, allá van de nuevo.- Dijo el pequeño Kamui con una mirada inexpresiva, al igual que todos en la sala. Ya todos se veían venir eso.-

El cura los miraba muy sorprendido.- Uh… Disculpen…-Dijo tratando de separarlos ya que ambos se estaban pegando.- ¡Disculpen!- Exclamo nuevamente al notar que no le habían escuchado.-

-¡¿QUE?! – Exclamaron ambos tirados en el suelo.-

El cura se sorprendió y a la vez se asustó.- Uh… ¿Seguirán con la boda? – Pregunto temeroso.-

-¡PUES CLARO! – Exclamaron aun tirados en el suelo haciendo que el cura nuevamente se sorprendiera.-

Al cabo de unos segundos ambos se pusieron de pie y se limpiaron la tierra.- Sigamos con esto.- Dijo Kagura.-

-Más te vale que luego de esto aceptes estúpida.- Dijo Sougo.-

-Cállate, idiota.-

-Uhm… Kagura, ¿Acepta a Okita Sougo como- Kagura interrumpió.-

-Oiga ya perdimos bastante tiempo con la pelea, ¿puede adelantarse? Después de todo ya todos sabemos el dialogo.- Dijo Kagura seriamente, mientras que Mitsuba se golpeó el rostro con su palma, nada de la boda estaba resultando como ella lo había planeado.-

-Ehh… Bien.- Dijo el cura, estaba bastante sorprendido de lo mal educados que eran.- ¿Aceptas a Okita Sougo como esposo? – Pregunto un tanto cansado.-

Kagura lo miro de mala gana a Sougo.- Si, acepto.- Dijo casi sin importancia.-

Oye ¿Qué hay con ese tonito? Me sacas de quicio.- Dijo Sougo.-

-Okita Sougo, ¿Aceptas a Kagura? –

-Es una molestia, pero sí. Acepto.- Dijo devolviéndole la mirada a Kagura, quien estaba un tanto sonrojada y cruzada de brazos.-

En ese momento vino Mitsuba con una mirada inexpresiva, estaba realmente harta de la actitud de sus padres. Les dio las sortijas, Kagura tomo uno de los anillos y se lo coloco a Sougo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Luego Sougo tomo el otro anillo y se lo coloco a Kagura en su dedo anular y le beso la mano, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.- Puede besar a la novia.- Dijo el cura ya con ganas de largarse de ese salón lleno de locos.-

Kagura cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el beso de Sougo, al no sentirlo los abrió y vio el rostro de Sougo cerca de ella, nuevamente cerró los ojos con fuerza y este le beso la nariz.- ¿Qué rayos haces? – Pregunto Kagura un tanto desilusionada.-

-Solo bromeaba.- Le sonrió y poso su mano en la cabeza de Kagura y la beso.-

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir.- Oigan ¿No creen que Kamui-san está demasiado tieso? – Pregunto Shinpachi sin dejar de aplaudir al ver a Kamui parado unos pasos más atrás de la feliz pareja.-

-Tiene una sonrisa más forzada de lo que de costumbre.- Comento Umi Bouzu al ver a Kamui con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados como siempre.-

-Debe querer matar a Okita-kun, definitivamente quiere matarlo.- Dijo Gintoki.-

-Si.- Dijo Umi Bouzu.- De hecho, ¿El beso no está durando más de lo que debería? – Dijo molesto.-

-Oh mierda, ahora también debemos contener al padre.- Dijo Gin viendo como Umi Bouzu estaba por ir a matar a Sougo.- ¡Oiga calvo! ¿No querrá arruinar la boda de su hija verdad? ¿Más de lo que ya se arruino verdad? –

Otae junto a Kyuubei comenzaron a sacar varias fotos. Sougo se dio cuenta de eso así que tomo a Kagura en brazos, haciendo que se ruborizara. El sádico comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ya que afuera les esperaba un auto negro para llevarlos a casa. Kagura beso a Sougo y mientras lo hacía arrojo el ramo de flores, el cual agarro Mutsu.

Mutsu se sorprendió al haberlo agarrado, ya que no era esa su intención. En ese momento volteo y vio a Tatsuma quien estaba riendo como siempre, y le miro para sonreírle. Mutsu se sonrojo levemente.- No, definitivamente no.- Murmuro.- ¿Alguien quiere el ramo? – Pregunto con su tono habitual.-

Mientras Sougo llevaba en brazos a Kagura se chocó con una pared, haciendo que Kagura se golpeara la cabeza.- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! – Exclamo Kagura, y todo comenzaron a reír.-

-No se lo digan, pero son realmente estúpidos.- Dijo Soichiro.-

-¿No crees que eso ya lo saben? – Pregunto Shinpachi.-

-Bueno déjenlos, así son felices ¿verdad? – Dijo Gintoki.-

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Shinpachi sonriendo.-

-¡Bien, es hora de comer! – Exclamo Gintoki al ver una mesa con varias cosas dulces.-

Al día siguiente, la feliz pareja despertó en su cama, aun vestidos de vestido y traje.

-¿Uh? ¿En qué momento nos quedamos dormidos? – Pregunto Kagura al notar que ya era de día.-

-Creo que fue después de abrir los regalos.- Se rasco la cabeza.- Por cierto lávate la cara, se te corrió todo el maquillaje. Pareces sacada de una película de terror.- Dijo al ver a Kagura con todo negro alrededor de los ojos, y el labial corrido.-

Kagura se dirigió al baño y de camino al baño vio a su padre durmiendo en el sofá.- ¿Uh? ¿Papi que haces aquí? – Pregunto extrañada.-

-¿Uh? ¿En qué momento me quede dormido? – Pregunto el calvo.- Rayos, debo irme.- Dijo levantándose rápidamente.-

-¿Ya te vas suegro? – Pregunto Sougo quien se apareció de repente.-

-No me digas suegro, me desagrada.-

-¿No puedes quedarte un poco más papi? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Lo siento Kagura, no puedo. Debo seguir trabajando.- Dijo apoyando su mano en la cabeza de su hija.- Pero ten por seguro que volveré. – Le sonrió y en ese momento aparecieron los tres mocosos, digo, niños.-

-¿Ya te vas abuelo? – Pregunto Soichiro.-

-Sí, pero les prometo que vendré a visitarlos más seguido.- Dijo sonriéndoles.- Para la próxima traeré regalos.- Los niños se alegraron y abrazaron a su abuelo.- Pero antes de irme, quiero hablar algo contigo.- Le dijo a Sougo.-

-¿Mm? ¿Conmigo? – Pregunto extrañado.-

-Ven conmigo.- Dijo agarrándolo de la camisa.-

-¡E-Espera! ¡Aun no me he cambiado! – Dijo al notar que llevaba su camisa blanca, pantalón y zapatos negros.-

-Y bien ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? – Pregunto al notar que estaban en una plaza, mientras que Umi Bouzu comía helado.-

-Tenia deseos de probar el helado de esa tienda.- Dijo sin dejar de comer.-

-¡¿Solo por eso?! –

-En realidad, quería hablar contigo sobre Kagura.- Sougo le escucho atento.- En todo este tiempo creo que en total de veces te abre visto 3 o 4, por lo que no sé cómo eres realmente, ni se si en verdad amas a mi hija o estas con ella por otros motivos.-

-De todas las personas ¿Por qué mi suegro tiene que preguntar eso? –

-Ya te dije que dejes de decirme suegro, me desagrada.-

-No estoy con la china por interés o por cualquier otra estúpida razón.- Dijo mirando al frente.- Yo… Siempre la quise.- Umi Bouzu escuchaba atento.- Llego siendo una bruta e insoportable china, pero mientras más la conocía más me encariñaba con ella. Pensé que era solo atracción, pero me equivoque.- Se rasco la cabeza.-

-Ya veo… Y, ¿has tenido intensiones sucias en algún momento? – Pregunto seriamente.-

-¿Eh? – Se sorprendió.- Pues claro, como todo el mundo. ¿De dónde vendrían nuestros hijos sino?- Dijo con naturalidad.-

-Buen punto, pero estamos hablando de mi hija. Al menos miente.- Dijo con deseos de matarlo, así que respiro y luego exhalo para relajarse.- Ya la has conocido ¿verdad?... A su bestia… - Sougo le miro.-

-Si.- Contesto mirando al frente nuevamente.-

-¿Qué harás… Cuando vuelva a aparecerse? –

-Ni idea.- Dijo tranquilo.- Solo sé que quiero protegerla y eso es lo que hare.- Umi Bouzu lo miro sorprendido.- Quiero que sea feliz, así que la protegeré, incluso de ella misma, aunque me cueste la vida.-

Umi Bouzu estaba realmente sorprendido, rio levemente.- Cuida a mi hija ¿de acuerdo? – Pregunto mientras se paraba.- Ah, y a mis nietos también.-

-No necesita pedírmelo.- Dijo mientras él también se levantaba.- Era lo que iba a hacer desde un principio.- Le sonrió, y Umi Bouzu le devolvió la sonrisa.-

-Saluda a Kagura y a los niños por mí, diles que los quiero.- Dijo mientras se iba.-

Sougo había vuelvo a su casa.- Ya llegue.- Dijo el sádico.-

-¡Bienvenido! – Exclamo Mitsuba.-

-¿Papá te dijo algo? – Pregunto Kagura.-

-Si.- Contesto sacándose los zapatos.- Dijo que eres adoptada y que no te quiere.-

-¡Imbécil! – Exclamo lanzándose arriba de Sougo para comenzar a pegarle.-

Mitsuba estaba cansada de ver esas estúpidas peleas de sus padres, por lo que se marchó a su habitación sin decir nada. Luego de unos minutos ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá.- Enserio, ¿te dijo algo? – Pregunto Kagura nuevamente.-

-Dijo que está feliz de que hayas encontrado a un hombre tan maravilloso como yo.- Le guiño el ojo.-

-Si claro.- Dijo Kagura.-

-¿Qué? ¿No soy maravilloso? –

-No, para nada.- Contesto Kagura, mientras que Sougo puso una cara de molestia. En ese momento Kagura rio y tomo el rostro de Sougo con sus manos y le beso.-

Umi Bouzu iba caminando hacia la terminal, para irse a su planeta.

_-Kagura… Estoy feliz por ti. Estaba tan preocupado por ti cuando tuve que dejarte en la tierra, pensé que no harías amigos, o que terminarías por matar a todos. Pero por suerte no fue así, encontraste amigos de verdad, y un hombre que te ama. Mis nietos, tus hijos, son adorables al igual que tú, y tienen unas miradas muy dulces. Solo espero que Kamui-chan ya no les cause problemas… Kagura… A pesar de que soy celoso, esta vez lo dejare pasar. Ya que al hombre al que elegiste como esposo es una buena persona, me demostró que en verdad te ama. Su mirada me hace acordar a mi cuando estaba enamorado de tu madre… Hija, estoy en verdad, muy feliz por ti.-_

Mientras, Kagura aún estaba en el sillón junto a Sougo, viendo álbumes de fotos.- ¡Oh, mira esa foto! – Exclamo Kagura al ver una foto en el que Sougo salía sonriendo junto con Soichiro, mientras Kamui lloraba.- ¿Le estabas retando en ese momento no? – Pregunto entre risas.-

-Creo que si.- Contesto riendo.-

-¿De qué se están riendo? – Pregunto Kamui, quien se apareció junto a Soichiro y Mitsuba.-

-Vengan a ver las fotos.- Dijo Kagura haciéndoles lugar en el sofá.-

-Mira esa foto del jefe con su hijo.- Señalo una foto en la que Gin salía con cara de desagrado al notar que su bebe se había cagado.-

-¡Mira esta foto! – Señalo Kamui al ver una foto en la que el salía en primera plana, y que parecía que estaba empujando a Soichiro, quien aparecía en una esquina.-

-¿Y esta foto? – Pregunto Mitsuba al ver una foto de Kagura y Sougo a los 15 y 18 años de ellos en el que estaban en la secundaria, peleando como siempre.-

Kagura tomo la foto y se le quedo mirando por un rato.- Ahí fue cuando todo comenzó.- Dijo Sougo, mientras que Kagura le beso la mejilla.-

-¿El que empezó? – Pregunto Soichiro intrigado, al igual que sus hermanos.-

-En esa secundaria nos conocimos, fue un día en el que yo, el gran Okita-sama estaba caminando por la escuela y tu madre se me lanzo encima para besarme.- Dijo recordando el pasado.-

-¡No distorsiones la historia! Tu padre era un brabucón, y un día le estaba pegando a Shinpachi.-

-¿Al cuatro-ojos? – Pregunto Kamui.-

-Sí, así que yo intervine y le pegue una gran patada.-

-¿Ahora quien está cambiando la historia? – Pregunto Sougo.-

-Bueno fue algo parecido.- Dijo Kagura sin importancia.-

-Cuenten bien la historia.- Dijo Mitsuba.-

-Para resumir, yo me enamore de su madre, y ella se hacia la dura y no me daba importancia.- Dijo Sougo un tanto molesto.-

-¿Y que querías que haga? Eras realmente molesto.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

-¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto molesto. Comenzaron a pelear como siempre-

-Mejor me voy.- Dijo Kamui con una mirada inexpresiva al tener que presenciar otra pelea absurda. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y se marcharon.-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… -Dijo Kagura.-

-Así es… -

-…Oye sádico.- Dijo Kagura.- ¿Qué harás… Si algún día te aburres de mí? – Sougo se sorprendió.- ¿Me dejaras? –

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Dijo serio.- Me case contigo ¿recuerdas? –

-Sí, pero…-

-Pero nada.- Kagura se sorprendió por la reacción de este.- Estaré siempre contigo ¿entiendes? Si quieres dejarme en algún momento pues, mala suerte. Te seguiré y no dejare que nadie más te toque.- Se cruzó de brazos.-

-Acosador.-

-Cállate.-

Kagura sonrió y abrazo con fuerza a Sougo, haciendo que este se sorprendiera.- ¿Me lo prometes…? –

-No hace falta prometerlo, lo que digo lo cumplo. Ya deberías saberlo.- Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo y abrazándola con más fuerza.- Estaré siempre aquí… Contigo.-

Kagura cerró sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Sougo.- Sádico… -

-¿Qué? –

-Apestas a sudor.-

-No arruines el momento.- Dijo Sougo mirando a los ojos a Kagura para luego posar su mano izquierda en el rostro de esta y besarla.-

_Ahora sí_**, **_**FIN.**_

_**Nota Final: Muchisimas gracias por haber leído mi fic! :D**_


End file.
